Remnants Dragon Slayers
by Natsu Dragneel-Salamander117
Summary: What if there was more into the story of how man has truly managed to gain the upper hand against Grimms, what if there was more than just that of 'Dust' that managed to assure their victory on pushing the darkness back into the void to where it once belonged to...and what were ever to happen if five certain childrens of magical beasts have decided to pay Remnant a visit?
1. Genesis: Where it all began

_**Hope ya'll love it, be sure to leave a review as to what you think of the story so far as well as giving me some details that could be useful on giving life to pretty much most of the characters(Mostly the RWBY Characters and maybe for the Dragon Slayers as well) however do know that in this story both Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe as well as Gajeel Redfox and Rogue Cheney are brothers with Wendy looking up to them as her brotherly figures. The thought of the Dragon Slayers considering one another as brothers came into me after reading darkfire1220's three Fanfictions "The Lost Dragon Slayers", "The Rising Dragon Champions" and "The Outcast Dragon King" so I couldn't help but admire the ideas he's given life towards his stories, so I took the liberty and followed his foot steps and presented it into this Crossover Fanfic between RWBY and Fairy Tail! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter One: Genesis - Where it all began..._**

Since the beginning of time before all life itself in Remnant has slowly began to take its first step towards flourishing with life around the world...the weak and fragile beings known as _"Humankind"_ that has been born from the very fabric of dust itself was on the very verge of total extinction from of gaining too much casualties after having to face against the unspeakable horrors of the gruesome, cold-blooded and shadowy-like creatures with the insatiable hunger to feasts on the very meaning of life itself, to which the Humans had eventually come to refer these monstrosities as _"Grimms"_. The creatures of the void themselves were the very definition of all malice and corruption, prodigal children who have been born and molded under the imagination of the voidless darkness that had seemingly surrounded the entire world itself, leaving nothing but suffering and chaos in its path that left Humans to almost loose their faith in what they stood for.

It was terrible war for supremacy, Humankind itself representing as them to be the strong, wise and most resourceful while the creatures of destruction's, beings of everlasting darkness where the Grimms. And so on, man itself was slowly loosing their edge against the overcoming darkness that has been wanting to return Humanity back into the void of nothingness once more. Than came the promising moment of the Humans that they have been waiting for so long, no longer shall they now have to flee in horror from the beasts of shadows. It was their moment to strike back as of now against their enemies, acquiring the very tools that would eventually assist them to combat against their common foes and settle the odds. Unknown sources and power that the Human's have commonly and appropriately referred as '_Dust_'. With the very force of Nature's Wrath in the palms of Human hands, had they manage to push back the darkness from whence it came...however, even darkness itself has weapons of mass destruction at its own advantage.

Soon after, new and more deadlier breeds of Grimms were eventually created to have a sophisticated set of high resistance towards natural and rare sorts of elements and ridiculous amount of destructive force were proven to be a mach against the wrathful nature of Remnant that the Human's used against the Grimms themselves. The new beasts of darkness effortlessly gaining the upper hand once more against the fragile Humans who were now slowly being returned back to their original state of having to live in fear once more under the watchful. It seem that the battle itself was already over, but even Grimms themselves would one day be given the reminder of how karma would one day strike down on their shadowy forms in the shape of magical god-like creatures.

Five creatures of unknown origins had eventually appeared out of nowhere while defying the very means of logic itself, winged giants that were ten times the size of any other winged Grimms with ivory sharp fangs and steel-piercing talons that would make short work through the creatures o darkness thick hides. But what truly made these creatures even more terrifying than the Grimms themselves, were their unreal powers that could easily clear out the very forests itself with a simple roar. Upon arrival towards this corrupted world surrounding in malice darkness, one of the creatures whose scales hued with that of the brightest of crimson blood looked while baring golden-like reptilian eyes as if they were burning with fierce passion was known to be the leader among the six creatures who called themselves the _"Dragons"_.

The Dragons took pity among the Humans who were in dire need of assistance if they were ever to win against the oncoming horde of darkness itself. And from that day on, Humans and Dragons united against their common enemies, uniting all of Remnant to stand up and fight for the future that they seemingly deserved. And finally, they've gained victory over the Grimms themselves that have eventually scurried away like ants who have lost their queen during an assault. The five Dragons already defeating the King among the Grimms who was in the shape of a Dragon itself yet it did not have the destructive force as the magical beasts have. After the war has finally ended, the Dragons had suddenly vanished in thin air. Leaving Humans to be guide-less without their protective care...yet even with the absence of the Dragons, they moved onward into the future, already creating civilization and peace for all to live without fear of the Grimms ever again.

Humanity would always remember the very day of their first uprising for a brighter future could never have been achieved if the five Dragons have never appeared to aid them in their assault against the unruling horde of evil. Praying that one day, they would return into their world...yet none of the individuals of Remnant would ever come to take notion that the day itself would finally come to them as the those who were takin under the wings of the greats beasts, the childrens of the Dragons would be sent into Remnant to uncover the secrets to where their parents would be...

* * *

A nicely dressed man with dark-green eyes, bright-orange hair, which was covering his right eye with long bangs walked up an alley with a cigar in his mouth as well as some of his henchmen behind him. He stopped for a bit inhaling his cigar a bit before blowing out the smoke from his mouth and releasing a light grunt. They all proceeded to walk down the street, while people cowered in fear of them all.

"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed…. There will be no victory in strength." The voice finished in a warning tone.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." A mysterious masculine voice calmly retorted as Roman and his henchmen walked into the store. The orange haired man walked up to the store clerk and pulled his cigar out of his mouth shaking it a bit before crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked in an almost rhetorical manner.

"Please, just take my lien and leave." The clerk pleaded as he put his hands up when a thug aimed a gun at his face.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down we're not here for your money." Roman calmly explained before looking at one of his henchmen. "Grab the dust." He ordered.

The henchmen went to work as they opened cases pulling out cylinders and walking over to the tubes that contained Dust. They began filling up the cylinders as another thug opened up another case. He demanded firm and uncut crystals to which the clerk complied. A lone grunt was about to fill up a cylinder with Dust, when he heard some rock music and looked towards the direction it was coming.

"Alright, kid put your hands where I can see them." He commanded as he pulled out his blood-red blade.

The girl didn't respond to which he scowled a bit. "Hey! I said hands in the air." He ordered once again. "You got a death wish or sumthin?" The man asked as he walked over and put his hand on the red hooded girls shoulder.

"Huh?" The hooded girl asked as she felt something on her shoulder causing her hood to fall back down as she looked at what touched her.

"Yes?" She asked as he pointed to her headphones, before she took them off.

"I said put your hands in the air now!" The man ordered once again.

"Are you…robbing me?" The young girl curiously asked.

"Yes!" The henchman exclaimed with a slight annoyed tone.

"Ohhhh." The hooded girl stated with a slight smirk.

The man went flying back as Ruby hit him causing Roman to look at him for a bit before looking at another one. The second grunt ran over to where Ruby was and pointed his gun at her ordering her to freeze before she reacted by jump kicking him outside effectively breaking the glass window. Two individuals who had colored brown cloaks with slight visible wholes in them continued viewing from afar.

The first individual who had a scarf tucked deeply within his hood saw the girl with the crimson rood hood, which was down now, standing outside and looking towards the ground. He also noticed some guy in a suit knocked out a few feet away from the red haired girl. The second individuals stormy blue eyes widened a bit when the item she held in her hand, while leaning on her shoulder transformed into a scythe as she looked towards the broken window, which had shady looking people looking outside it, with a small smirk upon her face. She then proceeded to twirl the red scythe around herself with amazing skill before embedding it into the ground. The girl held her headphones in her other hand before turning them off.

"Now that's a pretty cool lookin weapon she's got, eh bro?" The first individual questioned the other, a grin forming that revealed his abnormal canines.

The second individual couldn't help but grin at his brothers admiration for the hooded girls weapon. "I gotta admit, this world sure does have ways of making some pretty awesome weapons like hers. Makes me wonder if they've got some in our style." He wondered, now shrugging the idea off as the two brothers watched carefully.

"Okaaay..." Roman stated in a somewhat confused tone, while looking at the rest of his grunts. "Get her." He ordered with a gesture of his head

The henchmen ran outside the window with their weapons draw going after Ruby. She jumped up and used her Scythe as leverage to spin around a couple of times before planting both feet into a thugs face. She jumped the momentum to jump forward with her weapon now holding it behind her. The young girl noticed an enemy behind her, so she pressed the trigger on the handle causing a bullet to come out. The force allowed her to spin around before slamming the back of the scythe into another grunt's face followed with bringing it down onto another grunt, which caused them to be forced to the ground.

A rifleman aimed to shoot Ruby up, but she reacted by using the force behind her weapon's bullets to effectively dodge the attack before using the same method to close the distance and sliding into the gunman. The grunt was knocked into the air, and suddenly hit by Ruby, whom had imbedded her weapon into the ground in order to shoot herself into the air using the momentum from her previous move, into the ground.

"You were worth every cent truly you were." Roman mocked as he took out his cigar and stomped it out with his cane. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He stated as he aimed the end of his cane at her causing a crosshair to pop up before shooting a missile at her.

Ruby immediately reacted by aiming her scythe to the ground before firing in order to shoot herself into the air. She flipped in the air before landing on the ground and started looking around. Ruby looked behind her and up noticing Roman climbing up a ladder to escape. The store clerk walked up the entrance and used it as support to stand up.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the elderly man, which he approved of, before going after Roman.

The two individuals under the hood were immediately impressed with the girl's skill with the scythe. She used her small frame and agility to beat her opponents with ease, although he wondered how she moved so fast with that weapon as well. Glynda had narrowed her eyes at the scene. It was dangerous on what the girl was doing, especially when she noticed who the white coated man was. So without reasons, they followed her in secrety without alerting anyone else of their presence.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as she landed on the roof

Roman stopped running and turned his head a bit towards Ruby. "Persistent…." He muttered under his breath as a Bullhead rose up above the building they were one.

Roman proceeded to jump onto the Bullhead before turning around and holding a red Dust crystal in his hand. "End of the line, Red!" He shouted before throwing the Crystal and aiming at it with his weapon.

Roman shot at the crystal and started laughing a bit manically in glee thinking he'd beaten Ruby, but his face immediately held a scowl as he saw Ruby and another woman with two individuals under hoods, whom the woman was responsible for creating a purple colored energy shield using some kind of wand in her right hand. Using her free hand, the woman known as Glynda fixed her glasses before sending out purple beams to hit the aircraft effectively causing it to rock in the air preventing its immediate escape.

Roman stumbled, but eventually retaliated by firing more of his rounds at them as the crosshair at the end of his weapon cocked up again and had already shot out a barrage of rounds at Glynda as well as the hooded girl who slowly had her scythe-weapon ready. This caught the attention of the hooded males, causing them to remove their hoods and reveal their true forms for Roman, Glynda and the hooded girl to view.

The first individual revealed himself to be an average yet abnormally slim muscular young man with spiky salmon colored-hair, a jet-black jacket with one of his arms completely exposed with red trimmings with the upper top of his shoulder that bared an emblem or mark that looked oddly like a fairy-like symbol on his shoulder as he wore some purely white baggy pants that reached down towards his knee's with ties that held the ends of the baggy pants down with a darkish brown belt tightening on his sleeved arm and waist and finally a white scarf with draconic scale like patterns.

The second individual seem to have similar features like the first, being somewhat slim yet muscular young man that was roughly around the exact same age of other man with the exception of baring a more blond spiky hair-style than salmon and had a different set of clothing that involved it showing off a bit of his abnormal abs as the upper part of his body was encased with a dark blue vest-like jacket that held a crest in the middle of his chest while also baring a scar right on his eyebrow and a blade like earring on his left ear.

"Dibs on the left." The salmon-hair boy said, cracking his knuckles.

However the blond hair individual didn't seem to enjoy the idea. "Hey that's not fair man, you've got like more of those damn things heading your damn way! I should be the one taking on more than you." He yelled in his brothers face.

"Well it sounds like your just a little jealous because they seem to find me to be the stronger one." He sneered at the blond, to which it caused the blond individual to give a comical angry look.

"In case you haven't notice, we're both in the same league dumbass!" He roared, baring comical like sharp teeth.

"Like hell we are, Whitey!" The salmon haired male barked down at the blond.

"Charcoal Brain!"

"Flashlight!"

"Hot-Head!"

"Squinty-Eyes!"

"Both of our eyes are the same, nit-wit! We're basically twins for gods sake!" The blond retorted annoyingly with his fist raised in front of the other male.

"Yeah. You do happen to have a fair point, for a stupid Vampire!" The salmon haired male muttered, baring a dead panned look. However that wasn't the case well fitting for the unfortunate blond whose face grew wide in shock.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS THAT WOULD MAKE ME A GOD DAMN VAMPIRE IDIOT!?" The blond threw his arms in disbelief, his face into a comical confused yet angry look.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN AN IDIOT!?" The salmon haired male snarled in rage, clashing his forehead right into the blond's own as the two of the began to snarl like dogs who were fighting over a bone.

"ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT THE ONLY IDIOT THAT I SEE IS YOU, DUMBASS!" The blond roared back, both of them now having tch signs appear over their heads.

Both the hooded girl and Glynda stood by, somewhat confused and concerned as to why they are arguing in the middle of a fight with missiles closing in on the two. However, they're eyes grew wide in amazement after seeing the incredible speed that they were performing, actually outrunning the missiles until using something that would most definitely would scar the two woman and the man with horrified eyes.

"**WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY FIST!**" The blond roared, rapidly punching the missiles as his fist were encased with heavenly light.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" The salmon haired male roared, doing the exact same with the exception of his hands being lit ablaze.

In a matter of seconds, the missiles that were locked onto them were eventually destroyed completely by both of their fists that were encased in fire and light. Seeing as the salmon-haired male slowly leapt into the air and tried to get a clean slam on the massive aircraft until it eventually dodged his attack, however they wouldn't anticipated that the other would be charging up something else for them.

"**WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY RAY!**" The blond yelled before charging up white light energy into his palm, releasing them into the air that seem to be directed towards the Bullhead.

Each blast of the holy ray had eventually began to give out sophisticated damage onto the aircraft, almost damaging it as the Bullhead was being hit continuously as with Roman staggering from one place towards another as he made his way to the cockpit where a black haired woman in a red dress with golden accents was piloting the aircraft.

"We've got a Huntress, some stupid kid with a lame scythe and two freaks that are being a bit of a thorn in my ass, deal with them!" Roman remarked as the he and the mysterious woman switched places.

Glynda who appeared beside the blond started glowing a bit before waving her wand like weapon and shooting out a ball of energy that went above the vehicle. It then began to form storm clouds before she waved her weapon down causing shards of ice to fall from the clouds.

"Okay, thats new..." The blond muttered.

The shards started impaling the Bullhead and even almost hit Roman, whom managed to dodge it, before the woman walked to the opened hatch. Glynda narrowed her eyes a bit as the black haired woman. Flames surrounded the woman's hands before she shot a ball of fire at Glynda, whom had created another energy shield to block the attack. The red dressed woman immediately followed up by creating a pillar of fire right under Glynda, but she did a back flip at the last second.

Glynda used the concrete to form a spear like weapon and shot it at the ship. The woman clad in red dress retaliated by shooting multiple balls of fire to break up the concrete, but the blond haired woman reformed the concrete to continue the attack. Roman titled the side of the Bullhead enough to cause the concrete to ricochet into the air. Glynda didn't let up her attack and made three spear like things of concrete and aimed them all at the top of the aircraft. The woman with her arm lit on fire responded by created a pulse of fire destroying the concrete.

The black haired woman created five circles of flame in an arc to hit all four of her intended targets. Glynda's eyes widened a bit before she used her abilities to toss the teens to the side before dodge rolling out of the way as well. A split second later the pillar of flames shot into the air. Glynda looked into the sky and watched as the Bullhead escaped with the two criminals. The flames had than engulfed the salmon haired male, causing Glynda and the hooded girl to watch in horror, while the woman whose arm was also lit ablaze seem to have only formed a smirk.

Ruby switched to gun mode on Crescent Rose and started firing at the woman aboard the Bullhead, however the woman seem to have repelled each shot from the scythe-like gun without any sort of effort at all.

However, an ominous sound had slowly began to be more clear for everyone to hear with the blond male grinning. "Using fire against an idiot whose fire itself, bad choice..."

Turning their attention right back, everyone including the woman aboard the Bullhead with the exception of the blond male had their jaws completely on the ground to what was transpiring in front of their very own eyes. Seeing as the flames slowly forming a vortex that slithered their way right into the salmon haired males mouth who was surprisingly unscathed from the fires that would have already killed an average Human or Faunus in no time at all, yet here stands this stranger who was consuming the flames themselves til there was no more. His head facing the ground until slowly opening them back up and faced his attention right back at the Bullhead.

"Thanks for the grub lady, but this is where your going down. Because I've got a major fire in my belly." The salmon haired male stated wit a predatorial grin that revealed his ivory sharp canines, causing the woman aboard the Bullhead to flinch in slight fear at the sight.

The Bullhead had eventually reeled back in an attempt to flee from the battle, the blonde male already making his way towards his brother with a determined grin forming in his face.

"So than, up for a little Breath attack bro?" He asked, eyeing the escaping Bullhead while cracking his knuckles.

"You bet." The salmon haired male said, slamming his fists together.

Than the two slowly reared their heads back as visible air made their way into his mouths as they continued to suck as much as they could til the very iris in their eyes slowly averted into reptilian like slits.

"**_FIRE DRAGON'S..._**"

"**_WHITE DRAGON'S..._**"

"**_ROAR!_**" They roared in unison, releasing a torrent of hybridized elements of searing flames and blinding light.

The very roof itself shook uncontrollably from the sudden breath attacks that the brothers had performed in unison successfully with on try, nearly separating the left wing of the Bullhead from the blast that caused it to almost loose control. Yet it eventually managed to stabilized itself in the air with a fail safe booster rocket as it sped up faster than before. Glynda looked into the sky and watched as the Bullhead escaped with the two criminals, now causing her to turn her attention towards the newcomers and the hooded girl who seem to have fainted as the two individuals sweat nervously at the young girl.

* * *

Glynda was pacing around an interrogation room with a screen in her hand showing her different information. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others at great danger." Glynda scolded towards a downcast Ruby.

"But they started it." Ruby remarked trying to defend herself.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back….." Glynda started causing Ruby to develop a smile on her face. "And a slap on the wrist." She said emphasizing what was said by slapping her riding crop on the table causing Ruby to squeak in fear. "But….there is someone here that would like to meet you." Glynda finished, while moving to the side and causing Ruby to have a small look of confusion on her face.

Professor Ozpin walked into the dark room with a plate of cookies in one hand, and a mug in the other. "Ruby Rose...you…have silver eyes." He commented as he leaned in a bit.

"Uh…umm." Ruby replied confused on how to properly reply.

"So….where did you learn to do this?" The headmaster gestured towards the screen that was displaying the battle fought in the city.

"S-signal Academy…" The red hooded girl replied unsure of what he was asking.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The white haired man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby explained

"I see…" Ozpin remarked as he put the plate of cookies on the table, which Ruby started eating one after another. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." He finished while looking up a bit.

"Ohh, thash my uncle." Ruby commented with her mouth full before coughing a bit and clearing her throat. "Sorry, that's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like whooooooo-wataaa-ooooooo." The young girl yelled in a child-like manner.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin replied with some amusement in his voice as he placed his mug down. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked curiously.

"Well…I want to be a Huntress." Ruby told him honestly.

"You want to slay monsters?" The headmaster asked.

"Yea, I only have two more years left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, and I thought ahh well you might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and schaaaa ya know!?" Ruby childishly exclaimed.

"Do you know who I am?" The white haired man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Ruby stated calmly.

"Hm, hello." Ozpin greeted

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" The professor asked.

"More than anything." Ruby dreamily stated.

Professor Ozpin looked at Glynda who grunted as a reply before looking back at Ruby "Well ok." He simply stated, which Ruby started donning a big smile upon her face.

Minutes later, after the blond huntress known as Glynda Goodwitch interrogated the Red -Cloaked girl known as Ruby Rose, The two brothers entered the room, Ruby grinned at them lightly after encountering two adults who now stand before them. One being that of Glynda, the woman they met and fought together earlier that night and the other being a man, with grey hair and a emerald-greenish attire who hold a mug if coffee with him as he took a little sip.

"Sit down please." The grey haired man talked to them politely to them as they took a seat.

"Uhm... Did we do something wrong, Mister?" Sting asked him.

"Your names, I'd like to know what are they?" Ozpin requested.

"Names Natsu Dragneel." The salmon haired male stated, crossing his arms with a playful grin.

"And mines, Sting Eucliffe." The blond declared as well, leaning against his seat with a grin of his own that was similar to Natsu's own.

"Well than, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel...care to enlighten me as to how and where in the very means of this world have you two been capable of learning such destructive powers like...these?" Ozpin inquired both brothers, showing them his holo-tab of a recorded video that showed both of them using a unison Breath attack against the Bullhead.

"Oh right...that..." Sting rubbed his head nervously, as slight visible sweat sign appearing behind his head.

"Well...lets just say that we learned these sort of things from our dads when we were very young." Natsu answered, who too was rubbing his head nervously.

"And who might your fathers be, because never have I heard of two men possessing these sort of semblance before? Especially when it comes to shooting elements right out of their mouths." Ozpin questioned them once more.

"Well here's the thing, our dads aren't actually Humans." Natsu answered once again.

"And what would make you say such a thing?" Ozpin wondered, his eyebrow raising.

"They're actually Dragons, like _real_ Dragons. My Dragons name is Vicelogia." Sting said, introducing his fathers name.

"And mines name is Igneel, and he's basically king of the Fire Dragons heheh." Natsu said, grinning like a fool.

"Pardon me, but did you just say a Dragon?" Ozpin recalled, with a disbelief look on his face.

"Yup!" Both brothers said in unison.

The grey-haired man turned dumbfounded and shook his head "I'm sorry to say this to the both of you young gents, but Dragons here are merely just myths. The only Dragons we've known were the ancients that vanished long ago during the great war against the Grimms."

"Well Mister..." Sting spoke as she interrupted him. "I guess me and my twin brother have a lot of discussion for you to hear."

Minutes later of having to listen to the brothers tales, The grey-haired man named Ozpin was truly surprised and astonished that such a world like their own could ever exist. A world known as Earthland where Magic itself thrived everywhere for those who are rather talented on being gifted with their own unique set of magic skills, thus they come from a guild named Fairy Tail: the most notorious number one guild that is known famously in the town of Magnolia and even the entire state of Fiore.

Ozpin sighed and once again takes a sip of mug, now prepared to ask the brothers wit a simple question. "Fascinating, it appears that the two of you have truly peaked my interest. How would the both of you like to attend into Beacon Academy?"

"Huh? Beacon Academy?" Natsu wondered.

"What's that?" Sting asked.

"Think of it like a guild that you would mostly attend to for all of your lifetime to attend jobs or requests, only this is more focused on training younger generations of Hunters and Huntress on becoming the very shields and swords against Grimms. From there, I think you'll find anything rather interesting on any related Dragon topics. This world is in need of people like you if we are ever in need to push back the darkness...so than...what say you both?"

The brothers had only stared at one another, until finally baring determined grins. "Definitely joining, ya don't mind if we invite three more people into the academy, right!?" They yelled in unison, causing Ozpin to smile.

"Of course not, the more the merrier..." Ozpin encouraged, taking his leave.

"Looks like that sums things up bro? Ya ready to see what else this place has in stored for us." Natsu questioned his other twin, who responded back with a determined grin.

"Sure am, in this sort of situation I'm already all fire u-PUGHK!" Before he could ever finish his sentence, a fist collided into his face. No doubt belonging to Natsu who stared down at the White Dragon with a comical angry look.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? QUIT STEALING MY LINE!" Natsu roared, slamming his fists against one another.

Sting said nothing back, but instead leapt at his brother with the exact look like Natsu's own as both Dragon Slayers fought against one another within a dog pile with legs and arms with the addition of their heads sticking out from the dusty piles of also baring some bruised features from their intense brawl. The Professor who leaned his back against the wall in front of the entrance couldn't help but chuckle at the brothers constant fight towards one another, their presence in Remnant already peaking his interest towards its limits.

* * *

Upon arriving at Signal, the brothers who eventually caught up with the other Dragon Slayers had eventually blended in with the crowd of graduates in order to not attract any sort of attention towards themselves until they arrive at the academy. It wasn't five minutes later when the airship arrived and all the graduates that would be attending Beacon started getting on the aircraft, however the brothers as well as Gajeel and Rogue with the exception of little Wendy groaned in defeat that they would have to go through some motion sickness madness for a while until they arrive at the academy.

"Why does it always have to be transportation..." Gajeel snarled silently, already feeling the sickness getting the best of him.

"Just shut up and get your ass in there..." Rogue said annoying, wanting to get it over with.

"Come on Gajeel, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Wendy encouraged her older brother with a small smile.

"Says the one who doesn't have to worry about ever getting sick..." Sting muttered.

While trying to suppress their normal looks, yet didn't seem to prove that much help at all. Each Dragon Slayers had eventually began to scan the area's around them with curiosity clouding their senses since most of the worlds resources runs on both technology and dust. And of course there was no doubt many interesting people in this new world. The ones that interested Natsu and Rogue the most were the Faunus. They've heard, saw, and read that they were alienated and mistreated, which didn't bode well with either Dragon Slayers.

The crowd thinned out on the airship considering there were more than one levels to it, so there was a lot more room to move around as the brothers found free seats for them take sit on that at least eased their motion sickness. Sting didn't want to make eye contact with anyone or attract anyone's attention. He personally didn't want to deal with fan girls again, otherwise a certain Celestial Mage blonde haired girl would most likely have his head on a platter for fooling around with another girl behind her back.

Natsu was looking around and spotted the red hooded girl from a few days ago, which caused him to smile a bit because he wanted to talk to her as well as ask about her weapon while also trying to keep it together due to the motion sickness.

"Hey Sting, check it out." Natsu called out to his brother, shaking his shoulder. "Isn't that Ruby?"

"Oh yeah it is...but wait, whose that?" The White Dragon wondered, catching the sight of a blonde haired girl roughly the same size of him.

"Ohhh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"Please stop." Ruby muttered from being crushed by her older sister.

"But I'm so proud of you." Yang replied.

Ruby sighed a bit and replied. "Really sis it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The violet eyed girl remarked.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees ok? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby nervously stated.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited. I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." The silver eyed girl replied.

"But you are special." Yang said in comforting manner while putting one arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his ware bouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The announcement began.

"Thank you Ceral. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" The announcement was cut off when a hologram of Glynda appeared with her hands behind her back.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda started.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda indirectly replied.

"Oh" Yang remarked.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." Glynda finished before the hologram disappeared.

"Oh, wooow." Ruby excitedly commented while walking to the window. "Look you can see Signal from up here…. I guess home isn't too far after all." She muttered quietly.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang stated as she walked up to Ruby. They heard an armored blonde male making nauseous sounds, who seem to have the exact problem like the brothers as well...Motion Sickness...

"Guess we're not the only ones whose got a problem with this damn sickness...ugh, why the hell does our stomachs hate us that badly..." Sting groaned, clenching hold of his stomach with sweating drenching on his forehead.

"More importantly...why can't Wendy just cast her Troia on us..." Natsu groaned as well, resting his head against the seat while also holding onto his own gut from puking out as usual.

"Because..._hmph_...because she's already had to cast it previously during our arrival here." Rogue answered, arms crossed with sweat covering his forehead. The Shadow Dragon Slayer did everything he could to keep his cool on, yet even that proved to be a challenge that even the smooth and calm individuals can never overcome if they've ever had a bad case of Motion Sickness.

"Oh...right..." Natsu said quietly.

"Fair poin-UGCH!" That was the last straw for the White Dragon as he hurled, Natsu doing the same as well.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang remarked.

"It was nice moment while it lasted." Ruby stated.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Yang commented.

"Uh, I just hope they're better than those vomit boys." Ruby said. "Oh Yang, gross you have puke on your shoe!" She exclaimed.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." Yang stated in panic.

"Get away, oh, get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby panicked while attempting to stay away from her sister.

* * *

**_Be sure to review, favorite and follow if your interested and I'll see ya'll around in the future! Geehee!_**


	2. Welcome To Beacon Academy

_**Just wanna keep this brief as civilized as I can, if you happen to encounter any sort of words that happens to be mispelled and all, do so to understand that the reason they are like that is because I did it on purpose because my app for correcting mispelled Grammer is out of order so it'll probably take a few weeks for me to gain a new one. But anyhow, please enjoy the latest update to the chapter and I'll see ya'll later at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Welcome To Beacon Academy...**_

All the students could see the pier to Beacon Academy as they arrived. The airship turned to the side as its wings folded down, and it slowly aligned the exit ramp with the pier. As soon as the doors opened, Jaune rushed past a few other students to be the first one off. His hands were covering his mouth as he was gagging, yet trying to hold it in until he made it to a trashcan before vomiting into it. Natsu and the rest of the Dragon Slayers already making a run for it of trying to escape the transportation where the two brothers had began to dance foolishly of stating that they've been rejuvinated while Rogue and Gajeel had already began vomiting by the ends of a cliff.

Jaune was wearing a white chest plate along with shoulder armor. Under the armor, there was a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also was wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes with his symbol on the sole. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. On his hands were brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword was strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

The two were in the middle of the crowd and stayed as such, until all students began splitting up. Sting and Natsu with Wendy had evnetuall started walking off, but Rogue grabbed their shoulders before gesturing to both Ruby and the blonde haired teenage girl that was next to her.

"Woooooooooow..." Both Ruby and Yang exclaimed in awe as they looked at Beacon Academy and its scenery.

"The view from Vales got nothing on this." The violet eyed teen commented as she crossed her arms.

Ruby's eyes widened a bit as she let out a fan girlish gasp and changed into a chibi form of herself. "Ohhhh oh sis that kids gotta collapsible staff! Ahhh and she has a fire sword!" She childishly stated in excitement, while pointing.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." Yang stated calmly to bring her sister out of her daze.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves. They're apart of us. Ohhh, they're so cool." The silver eyed girl said in offense to her sister's comment.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just…really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people but better." Ruby remarked.

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" The young woman asked, while pulling Ruby's hood over her head.

"But…why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked her sister as she took the hood off.

A few other people showed up behind Yang as she started stepping away. "Weeelll actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. Catch ya, bye!" She exclaimed very quickly before running off with her friends leaving Ruby in the dust.

Ruby was spinning around with a dizzy look on her face confused at the situation. "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" She questioned before letting out a sigh as she took a step back. "I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby admitted in defeat before following backwards and landing in some luggage.

"What are you doing?!" A new feminine angrily asked.

The young woman was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was a combat skirt. The inside of the bolero was red with the sleeves turning blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings along with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, and if you looked closely you could see a crooked scar down her left eye. Finally, there was also a small bag on the back of her dress wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

"Uhh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she sat up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damaged you could've caused?" The white haired girl scolded.

"Uhhhhh" Ruby responded in an unsure manner as she grabbed one of the suitcases.

"Give me that!" Weiss ordered as she took the suitcase from Ruby. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained as she reached for a bottle of Dust, which was in a powered state.

"Uhhhh." The red hooded girl continued in her confused state.

"What are you brain dead? Dust." Weiss mocked as she closed the suitcase and started shaking the bottle of red Dusts. "Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She explained.

"Uhhhgggg." The silver eyed girl began as she couldn't form words because the Dust was tickling her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" Weiss questioned as she gave one final shake of the bottle, which caused some more powered Dust to make its way over to the nose of Ruby.

"Bleeehhhhrrrggg achooo!" The fifteen year old girl sneezed causing a small nonlethal explosion resulting in smoke, lightning, and other effects from the ignition of the Dust.

The bottle flew out of Weiss's hand before it landed on the ground before rolling towards a black boot. The intact bottle was picked up by a young girl with brilliant yellowish-orange eyes, whom had kept her attention on the book the whole time. She turned the bottle before looking at the logo, then focusing her attention from where it came from. The young woman noticed that Weiss was covered in soot, while scolding Ruby.

Natsu had been about to go help Ruby up, until Weiss had walked over. He had thought she was going to help the red head up, but was instantly proven wrong the way Weiss started acting. It ticked the brothers off a bit because Ruby was trying to apologize, yet was still getting yelled at. Even the Dark Dragons, Gajeel and Rogue seem to have a bit of an issue at the scene as they crossed their arms a bit as they watched the scene.

"Alright, which one of us is gonna break them up?" Gajeel wondered, already seeing that his answered involved Natsu and Sting making their way towards the scene. "Well now, guess that answers my question. Geehee."

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." The white haired girl complained as she stomped on the ground causing all the soot to fly off of her.

"I'm really really sorry." Ruby apologized, while poking her two pointer fingers together in an ashamed manner.

"Uh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss questioned as she insulted Ruby.

"Well, I-I…" Ruby started before she was interrupted by Weiss

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know? We're here to fight monsters, so…watch where you're going!" Weiss finished as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! There's no reason to be yelling at her ya know?" Sting exclaimed a bit as he and the rest of the Dragon slayers interrupted the two.

Weiss and Ruby, whom recognized the person who intruded, looked at the spiky haired blonde with another spiky haired teen who had a more salmon approach that eventually rose his voice at Weiss. "This conversation is none of your business so butt out!" The white haired girl remarked.

"You made it our business by being a jerk to her, besides she said she was sorry to you Ms. Ice-Princess!" Natsu retorted.

"What did you just call me!?" The heiress hissed, annoyed to the fact that she was being named by a stranger.

"Geeheeahaha." Gajeel cackled at Weiss latest nickname.

"Shut up, Gajeel." Rogue warned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance by his brothers behavior.

"It's heiress actually." Another feminine voice replied in a calm tone.

The young girl was of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. The eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. Her outfit consisted of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. There were black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also had a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake stated to Ruby, Sting and Natsu.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss smugly stated to both Natsu and Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The raven haired girl finished in an insulting manner causing Ruby to giggling in amusement.

"Ouch..." All four Dragon Slayers muttered quietly, eyes wide in surprisement at the black haired girls last words.

"Wha...how dare the…the nerve of…" Weiss stated not managing to get the words out as she scoffed and swiped the bottle of red Dust from Blake's hand before storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled towards Weiss before looking down a bit in defeat and sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." The silver eyed girl commented out loud. "Soo what's a…." She stopped as she turned to Blake, whom was walking off.

Natsu and Sting watched Weiss and Blake leave before looking at Ruby. "Well, this day suddenly got a little more interesting huh?" Sting commented towards the red head.

"Y-you're not going to walk off are you?" Ruby asked with a small frown on her face.

"Nah, I'm not quiet and somewhat cold hearted. Although the only kind of jerk that would most likely be here is that big buy behind me." Sting jokingly replied as he gestured towards Gajeel, who heard the remark and snarled at the White Dragon with a comical angry look.

"I heard that, ya damn Humanized Flashlight!" Gajeel barked, not catching the glimpse of his younger brother snickering alongside Natsu.

"Anyways, me and the rest of my sibblings actually came by to say hello to you to be honest. Name's Sting Eucliffe by the way." He greeted in a friendly manner with a big smile on his face.

"And of course my name is Natsu Dragneel, heheh." Natsu greeted himself as well of also baring a playful grin. "This is our little sister, Wendy."

"Hello..." Wendy greeted herself shyly, bowing her head lightly.

"And I'm Rogue Cheney, pleasure to meet you." Rogue greeted himself between the Twin Dragons with a soft smile. "And of course you've already met my brother, Gajeel Redfox." He frowned softly.

"Geehee, sup runt." The Iron Dragon Slayer snickered, crossing both arms and gazed down at the young girl with his reptilian slit-eyes that caused her to cringe lightly at the sight. Ruby had to admit that she found him to be intimidating with those pair of eyes.

Ruby wasn't sure how to really respond at first, since she wasn't the best at meeting new people, but giggled a little at his comment causing her confidence to grow a bit. "I'm Ruby Rose, and you two are the ones that tried helping me at the rooftops with Glynda. Why did you all wanna say '_hi_' to me? I'm not really anyone special." She curiously asked with some confusion in her face.

"Hmmm, I beg to differ Ruby. The way you fought back during that day was pretty awesome. I especially love that scythe weapon you had. I'm sure it takes skill to actually use it." Sting stated in praise.

"And besides, ya sure know how to kick some major ass back there. Heheh." Natsu laughed slightly with his grin growing bigger.

Ruby had blushed a bit at the praise from both brothers, but immediately got excited as he mentioned her weapon. "Yea, Crescent Rose is my baby. I made it myself you know? It's also a gun." She gloated a bit to Natsu and Sting.

Both the brothers eyes widened a little after not realizing while unaware that she was the very one who forged the weapon on her own. "Wow that's awesome. I didn't know you made it. by yourself." Natsu said in amusement.

"You…didn't build your own weapon? I thought usually everyone built their own weapon at Signal Academy." The silver eyed girl commented.

This slowly caused at least both of the brothers of the Twin Dragons to chuckle a bit with Sting rubbing the back of his head as he knew a little knowing if he said anything about being from a different world he'd be dead.

"Welll...to be honest me and my bro don't often use that much weaponry to help us out in combat against people or none-humans that could possibly cause some problems towards ourselves or even others since we usually do hand-to-hand combat, but you can pretty much talk to Rogue since he's a master with that Shadow Steel of his." Natsu commented, causing Rogue's eyebrow to raise.

"Ohh…well there's nothing wrong with the classics, but what kind of weapon does he use?" She with a curious tone laced in her voice as Ruby showed it was obvious she was interested in the weapons they wanted considering she was a weapon nut.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer eventually approached near the young girl with his Katana still sheathed in his hand, Ruby now examining the blade very carefully after spotting several draconic like markings on all side of the sheath. She than secretly examined Rogue's face for a brief moment, noticing that there was hardly any sort of emotion going on in there. But what truly caught her attention were his eyes, like Natsu and Sting with the additon of Gajeel. Rogue seem to bare the exact same reptilian set of eyes as well, but unlike Gajeels own which held a more stern approach. Rogues own were somewhat calm as ever and she was not planning on letting that sort of peace be ruined.

"Wooooow, this is a pretty awesome weapon you have...do you think I could ever see you in action with it." She asked curiously in hopes that he would accept.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer couldn't help but secretly smile at the young girls admiration towards his weapon, and now that he thought of it over. She had always reminded him of Wendy herself...or possibly even Yukino as well. "Of course, I could actually say the same for you. I too would like to know what your fighting style is with that Scythe of yours."

"Awesome! That would totally be great. Hey I have an idea. What if…" Ruby began, but was cut off by Gajeel.

"Yo Salamander, White Dragon, Kid, Rogue, we ain't got much time left ya know! You know we need to go to a different place then the rest of them. So lets get a move on because I'm starving my ass off over here!" Gajeel impatiently commented before starting to walk off.

Both Natsu and Sting turned their attention towards the Black Steel Gajeel, however the Iron Dragon Slayer did made a point. "Sorry about that Ruby. He's always like that. Hey, maybe we can talk later on. Catch ya later!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Sting, Wendy and Rogue left to follow Gajeel.

"But…I didn't even get to finish what I was saying…" Ruby sadly commented as she frowned a bit before falling to the ground with her legs off to the side, then falling backwards. "Welcome to Beacon." The silver eyed girl finished as she closed her eyes.

A shadow of a young man appeared over Ruby, whom opened her eyes. "Hey, I'm Jaune." The young man stated as he offered his hand out to help her.

Ruby looked around a little bit before giving a small smile. "I'm Ruby" She replied as she accepted his hand and stood up before snickering a little. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She amusedly asked.

* * *

**_-At the Amphitheater-_**

* * *

Ruby and Jaune eventually had found their way to the amphitheater, where the announcement was taking place. It was full of the students, who were mingling, that were new to Beacon Academy. Ruby looked around a bit before she heard her sister's voice call to her.

"Ruby, over here. I saved you a spot." Yang yelled loud enough for her sister to hear, while waving at her.

"Oh, hey I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby said as she gave her farewell to Jaune.

"H-hey wait! Ahh great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" The scraggily teen asked himself before walking off not noticing another girl was watching.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked with her hands on her hips.

Ruby a look of disproval upon her face along with her arms crossed. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" The silver eyed girl asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" The violet eyed girl questioned.

"I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire, and I-I think some ice?" Ruby commented trying to remember.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked in a joking tone.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby explained in a hurtful tone, not noticing the very girl she was talking about was behind her.

"You!" Weiss yelled at Ruby causing her to jump into her sister's arms.

"Oh, gosh it's happening again!" The red hooded girl exclaimed.

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!" The heiress scolded.

"Oh my gosh, you really exploded." Yang remarked in realization.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby defended as she got out of her sister's arms. "What's this?" She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field." Weiss explained, although to Ruby her voice seemed to get higher pitched and faster as she gave the information.

"Ummmm?" The red head confusingly stated.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby questioned in a confused manner.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." The heiress ordered.

"Look uhhh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you try to start over and be friends ok?" Yang asked trying to mend things.

"Yea, great idea sis." Ruby remarked before turning to Weiss and clearing her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yea and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall…blond…..and scraggily over there." Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Jaune.

"Wow really?" The fifteen year old excitedly asked.

"….no" Weiss replied in an annoyed tone as the feedback from the mike come onto the speakers.

Ozpin cleared his throat a bit as well as fixed his glasses. "I'll….keep this brief. You have traveled her today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection to the people, but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished in abnormal manner as he walked off, and Glynda walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. You're initiation will began the day after tomorrow, but know there is a special reason for this considering you're initiation would have been tomorrow. Professor Ozpin has left it up to me to introduce a couple of new people here." She calmly stated with her hands behind her back, while Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell walked up to the stage and stood right behind Glynda.

"What's up guys, names Natsu Dragneel! And this here's my twin brother, Sting Eucliffe!" Natsu called out to the crowd with his usual, care-free tone while displaying a huge grin as he leaned his arm on his twin brothers shoulder.

"Sup! Hope you guys don't mind us asking you out on some brawls! Its pretty much in our nature!" Sting grinned beside his brother.

Due to the odd response from the Dragon Slayers themselves, some of the newly girls within the Amphitheater blushed uncontrollably and noted how white their teeth were, and hell even Ruby, Yang and the other two girls couldn't help but turn red in the face a little. Immediately, all of the males in the room began give out hints of jealousy. Cardin, the large teen being the first to snarl silently at the newcomers.

"I think your making the men of Beacon Academy somewhat envious of you two." Rogue smirked amusingly, his left eye shutting as he joked. Wendy couldn't help but giggle softly at her older brothers statement.

"Heh! People be hatin on Salamander and White Dragon on first glance already, man. Sure does remind of the guild back at home, Geehee!" Gajeel snickered, placing an elbow on his younger brothers shoulder.

"Huh?" Both Natsu and Sting asked confusingly in unison.

"As you all know, these newcomers are known as Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Gajeel Redfox and little Wendy Marvell. They are from a very isolated town that is not charted on any map, and as such we ask you to not pry about the location. Their town would prefer to keep their location a secret, and we will honor their request. You are dismissed." She finished explained as she walked away, while the Dragon Slayers got off the stage to get prepared for their match.

"Professor Ozpin seemed kind of off." Yang remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby replied somewhat confused.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" Jaune stated to Weiss, who just shook her head in annoyance before walking off.

"I think we should go see that sparring match. The spiky blonde haired one help defend me when Weiss was yelling at me." Ruby stated as she looked at her sister.

"I'm up for it. It would give us something to do instead of being bored for the rest of the day besides they're both pretty cute." Yang replied with an ever so slight perverted smile.

"You're so weird sometimes, Yang." Ruby jokingly stated as she looked at Jaune. "Ummm….you're welcome to join us as well if you want?" She finished trying to be nice to the shaggy blond haired boy.

"O-oh sure sounds good. I'll meet the two of you here then." Jaune said with a small smile of thanks before waving to the two of them and leaving.

Yang waved a bit back before turning to her little sister. "Hey Ruby, let's go get something to eat before the match starts. I'm getting hungry anyways." She stated as Ruby nodded in agreement before for they started heading towards the dining hall.

* * *

**_-Later that Night-_**

* * *

All the new students were in the ballroom as well as their night clothes. Ruby, whom was wearing pajamas consist of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink rose decorations as well as a black sleeping mask with red triangle shaped eyes, was currently writing in her journal. She was interrupted when Yang, who was wearing an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and brown boy shorts, plopped down beside her.

"It's like a big slumber party." The blond young woman happily stated while resting her head on her hand.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby remarked while trying to focus to write.

"I know I do. Puuurrrrrr..." The violet eyed girl commented with a perverted purr and smile, although gave a disappointed look at Jaune, who was wearing full body pajamas with bunny slippers.

Turning her attention away from the knight who eventually dropped his head in defeat. She eventually spotted something else of slight interest, her eyes now growing wide while her cheeks blushing slightly as she continued to admire the well build bodies and abnormally attractive formed-abs that each of the shirtless Dragon Slayers while sweating nervously as they were going at it for the first time they arrived at Beacon Academy in an attempt to beat the other competitors over a bag of fresh chips ahoy. She was somewhat amazed at just how agile each male were with the exception of seeing the shirtless Shadow Dragon who held his back against a wall and the cutsy pajama Sky Dragon Slayers remaining in their spots.

"DAMN IT GAJEEL, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Natsu roared angrily, tyring to obtain his stolen cookies.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, GEEHEE!" Gajeel sneered, continuing to dodge the Salamander.

"YOU IDIOT'S, QUIT MAKING A SCENE!" Sting yelled at the two arguing fellow Dragon Slayers.

"C-Come on guys, aren't we suppose to be getting some sleep. We've all got a big day tomorrow.

The young Sky Dragon Slayer tried her best to calm the raging Dragon Slayers down yet didn't seem to have that much affect on them since it didn't really surprise her that they'd ignore her plea. Rogue however seem to have just ignored them with a head turning away from the fight, gazing up at the moon. Somewhat lost as a vague image of his mate, Yukino Aguria and Frosch appeared within the center of the moon itself. He remained lost for a brief moment, until suddenly the Dragon Slayer felt something hard collided onto his face with most of his hair standing on their ends. Revealing itself to be a pillow that was tossed by his older brother, this would no doubt be the last straw as the Shadow Dragon Slayer eventually lost his cool and joined in the brawl as well with a tch sign appearing over his head.

"You bastards..." He muttered, a comical angry look already creeping its way into his face as he lunged at the three Dragon Slayers. "DON'T ANY OF YOU EVER UNDERSTAND THE MEANS OF BEING CIVIL!" He roared as he smashed himself against the three Dragon Slayers, now creating a pile of limbs and heads that began to beat one another senslessly.

Wendy sighed into submission, sitting right back down onto her spot while clenching onto a pillow. A bored expression now forming on her looks as she continued to watch the Dragon Slayers fight among themselves while eating to what appears to be a bag of Chips Ahoy that Gajeel had lost during the brawl.

"Uhhhh...do they usually fight like that?" Yang wondered, seeing as there was already a brawl going on with the Dragon Slayers fighting over a bag of chips.

"Yeah, they usually do that all the time from what I heard from Sting. I just never knew that Rogue would be at it as well." Ruby stated, watching the fight as well.

"Ahhh..." Yang said, than something else caught her attention. "What's that?" She asked directing her attention back to her little sister.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuuute…." Yang teased before being hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." The silver eyed girl remarked.

"What about Jaune? He's…..nice, There you go plus one friend. That's one hundred percent increase. Oh, and what about those guys that you've been hanging out, that Natsu and Sting? I thought they were your friends as well." Yang asked.

"I didn't really talk to Natsu and Sting that much, heck I couldn't even tell Rogue that I wanted to share an idea with him and I'm pretty sure that Gajeel dude doesn't actually seem impressed at all so that doesn't really count. I'm also pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby somberly stated.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one acquaintance, and one enemy." The older sister optimistically said before being hit in the face with a pillow again. "Look it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang finished in a serious manner as she removed the pillow from her face.

The two heard a match being lit, which caught their attention. Ruby sat up as she looked from the source of light seeing Blake, who was currently reading a book. Her sleepwear appeared to be a modified black yukata of some kind.

"That girl…" Ruby absently stated.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." The younger sister explained.

"Well now's your chance." Yang remarked.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Ruby exclaimed as she was being dragged off by her sister, and was making grunting noises.

"Hellllllloooooooo..." The violet eyed girl said in a sing song voice. "I believe you two may know each other?" She finished.

Blake slowly lowered her book after hearing Ruby's noises. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The yellow eyed girl asked.

"Uh yea, my names Ruby." The red head said, while offering her hand, but took it back when Blake didn't shake it. "…but you can just call me crater…..ahhh actually you can just call me Ruby." She embarrassingly finished.

"Okay." Blake simply stated as she continued to read her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me." The younger sister replied back as she then put a smile on her face.

"So what's your name?" The blond haired young woman asked.

Blake let out a heavy sigh from the distraction. "Blake." She replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Yang said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks." Blake irritatingly replied.

"It goes great with your….pajamas." The violet eyed remarked.

"Riiiiiiiight." The raven haired girl sarcastically replied.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang continued, while Ruby nervously laughed a bit.

"Yes, it's lovely almost as lovely as this book…..that I will continue to read…..as soon as you leave." Blake stated while looking back at her book.

"Yea, this girls a lost cause." Ruby's older sister remarked.

"What's it about." The young girl asked.

"Huh?" Blake replied confused a bit.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby questioned.

"Well i-it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting control over his body." The black haired girl remarked.

"Oh yea, that's…real lovely." Yang said in an unsure manner.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby honestly expressed.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily after?" Blake amusingly asked.

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl…I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who could protect themselves." The red headed girl commented.

"That's very ambitious for a child…" Blake started with a small smile on her face. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She finished with a small frown.

"Well…that' why we're here to make it better." Ruby retorted.

"Aww I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang teasingly replied while making silly noises, and picking up Ruby in a hug.

"Ugh, cut it out!" Yang's little sister exclaimed before throwing a punch at Yang's face causing to the two playfully fight.

Blake laughed lightly. "Well Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to…" She stopped as she was interrupted.

"What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss, whom was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, annoyingly said as she walked up.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss exclaimed at the same time.

"Shhh, guys she's right people are trying to sleep." Ruby commented trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh now you're on my side." Weiss sarcastically said, while Blake rolled her eyes and closed her book before reaching for the candles.

"I was always on your side." The red head remarked.

"Yea, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang commented in defense to her sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" The heiress exclaimed.

"YOUR ALL A HAZARD TO MY EARS IF YA DON'T SHADDUP AND GET SOME DAMN SLEEP, OTHERWISE I'M GONNA SHAVE THOSE PRETTY LITTLE HAIRS OFF OF YOUR HEADS!" Gajeel bellowed behind the girls.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT NOT MY BABY!" Yang cried out in horror with the other two girls cringing in terror, the black haired girl already getting enough out of this as she blew out the candles.

* * *

_**Hope ya'll love it, leave some reviews on what you think of it! ^^**_


	3. Emerald Forest

_**Not much to say about this chapter, other than me just wanting to thank those who favorited this Fanfic so far heheh. Hopefully ya'll will give me the motivation to keep on pushing forward on making an excellent Fanfic for everyone to read. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Emerald Forest...**_

It wasn't long after that a pair of eyes started to slowly open themselves up in a very groggy way, and a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes, whom was wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist could be seen. Her signature symbol was located at the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She had a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand along with a pink skirt that started at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, and displayed her symbol on their soles. She also donned some sort of armor that begun in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. The only other accessory Nora had was an off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

"Waaake up lazy bud!" Nora exclaimed to Lie Ren, whom groaned from being woken up.

The young man she was referring to had long black hair, and a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the colored streak in his hair. He wore a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that had red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He also donned a black undersleeve beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooorninng..." She continued in a sing song voice, while the black haired teen groaned once again. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean you are the perfect student, and I'm well I'm me, but it's just crazy ya know?" The hyper girl continued as Ren was brushing his teeth. "We've been friends for soooooo long. What are the odds we'd still be together? Well not together together not that I'm not saying you're not handsome. You are handsome, but that would just be weird right?"

She stated while brushing her hair, while Ren was putting his sleeping mat up. "Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together. Oooooo we should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work he has a school." The blue eyed girl contemplated after she slurped down the pancakes. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal like a distress signal." Nora, whom was now in the locker room as well as was zipping all over the place, stated towards her childhood friend before she gasped in realization. "A secret signal, so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked.

"Nora." Ren interrupted his friend as he hid his weapons, Stormflower, up his sleeves.

"Yes, Ren?" The young woman replied.

"I don't sloths make a lot of noise." The magenta eyed teen stated causing his childhood friend to look around for a couple of seconds.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." She happily commented.

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as he closed the door to his locker and started leaving.

"But not together together." Nora finished as she giggled excitedly, before following the young man.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby commented after she had glanced at both Nora and Ren.

"Oh who knows?" Yang stated as she turned towards her younger sister and crossed her arms. "So you seem awfully chipper this morning." The lilac eyed girl said in an optimistic tone.

"Hm, yep! No more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." The silver eyed girl happily stated while coddling Crescent Rose.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people, and learn how to work together." Yang retorted as she put her hands on her hips, causing Ruby to groan in annoyance.

"You sound like Daaad. Ok, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby stated in a matter of fact manner as she crossed her arms.

"But what about when we-form-teams?" The elder sister questioned.

"Oh I-I don't know. I'll just be on your team…or something?" Ruby meekly commented.

"Maaaybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang retorted in an unsure manner, while playing with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" The short girl exclaimed towards her half-sister.

"W-what? No, of course I do. I just thought…..I don't know maybe it would help yoouuu break out of your shell?" The elder sister defended.

"What th…I don't need to break out of my shell! That is absolutely…" Ruby stopped as she was interrupted by Jaune.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker six three six yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Ohhh why does this have to happen todaaaay?" Jaune whined as he walked past Weiss and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had red hair in a waist-length ponytail along with vivid green eyes. She also has light-green eye shadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She was slightly tall and fairly built compared to the other girls. Her top consists of two layers, which was the top layer with a light-brown, strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze pattern, and the bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh, and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She also donned a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her _'shield and spear'_ symbol, and she wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear, and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. Pyrrha also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots. A pair of cuisses begun mid-thigh, and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Her boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss complimented as she gestured towards the red head.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered honestly with her hand on her hip.

"Well…I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" The white haired girl asked.

"Well that sounds grand!" The green eyed beauty replied in a happy tone.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed. _'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now. We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades. Nothing will can come between us now.'_ The young woman thought with an evil smirk upon her face, which was immediately cut off as Jaune cut in.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." The blonde boy replied in a somewhat smooth attempt, as he put his hands against a locker.

"You again?" The icy blue eyed girl replied in disgust as she crossed her arms.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said optimistically as she slid in front of Weiss.

"Yea yea." Jaune responded as he shoved Pyrrha out of the way. "Sooo Weiss couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He commented trying to flex for the heiress.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She replied in annoyance.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed, so I've been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked Weiss.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so..." Pyrrha stated before Jaune cut her off.

"You don't say? Well hot stuff play your cards right, and maybe you can join up with the winning team." The blue eyed boy stated as he also tried to impress the red head, before Weiss got in-between the two of them.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss questioned.

"Not in the slightest, no Angel." Jaune dreamily stated.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted as she waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." The heiress explained.

"Never heard of it." The oblivious boy replied.

"Uh, she's won the mistral regional tournaments four years in a row. A new record." Weiss continued.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" The white haired girl exclaimed, while waving her arms.

"That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune exclaimed in awe as he imaged Pyrrha, whom seemed to have a somewhat shy smile on her face, on the cereal box.

"Yea, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha stated in an honest way.

"Sooo after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said in annoyance.

"I-I guess not….sorry." The young man replied in depressed voice.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." The red head said in an attempt to cheer him up, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Doohhh stop it!" The blue eyed young man replied in a gushing tone.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss retorted.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune offered in a confident tone, while leaning in a bit towards Weiss.

"Alright, that's a bit too close." The heiress commented as she backed up a bit. "Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss pleaded.

Jaune put his hands on his waist as he turned towards Pyrrha. A spear flew past the young man and went into his hood. This caused him to go flying back and get embedded into a locker.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized as the speaker came on.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The feminine voice said over the speaker.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to dislodge her weapon before putting it up.

"Likewise." Jaune replied before falling to the ground.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang teasingly commented as both she and Ruby walked up to Jaune.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned.

"Snow Angel's _proooobably_ wasn't the best start." Yang jokingly replied as she started walking off, while Ruby helped up the young man.

"Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she helped support Jaune.

* * *

**_- Beacon Cliff -_**

* * *

All of the first year students of the academy stood a top Beacon Hill. It overlooked the Emerald Forest with a great view. The students stood on a launch pad all lined up. The lineup started with Jaune that was followed by the hooded girl Ruby, Natsu of course who held his hands behind his head with one of his trademark grins, Yang for one couldn't help but secretly keeping an eye on Natsu's contagious grin, Sting who was too busy scanning the entire forest, Cardin, who apparently was too busy showing off much of his muscles, Gajeel now somewhat annoyed by Cardin's action as a tch sign appeared over his head, Ren of course was reading a book, Rogue sitting down with both eyes closed, Nora singing towards herself, Russel trying to flirt with Pyrrha who ignored the response, Wendy gazing up in the sky, Pyrrha doing the same with Wendy, Weiss who was too busy trying to figure out which sort of partner she'd like to take, and the other students who were doing their own business.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started with a hand behind his back, and the other holding his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have had rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates….today." Glynda stated.

"Sounds like a good deal to me, I already know who my partner is gonna be, ain't that right Sting?" Natsu questioned while grinning as usual after tossing an arm over his brothers neck.

"You got that right, Twin Dragons for the win suckers. Ain't no way in hell are we ever gonna back down when we're together." Sting smirked.

"Guess that means we better get our game on as will little brother. Geehee..." Gajeel smirked at his competitors, the Shadow Dragon Slayer nodded.

"Agreed, I suppose that means we'll take Wendy under our wings." Rogue said calmly with a determined smirk on his face..

"Wha? Ohhh..." Ruby groaned in an uneasy manner.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The headmaster continued.

"Ohhh nooo..." Ruby quietly said.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next for years." Ozpin stated calmly causing Ruby's eyes to widen in an anime type fashion.

"Whaat?!" The silver eyed girl exclaimed.

"See I told you." Nora said towards Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." The silver haired man warned causing Jaune to gulp nervously. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" The headmaster finished.

"Yea um…sir?" Jaune started as he raised his hand.

"Good, now take your positions." Professor Ozpin said ignoring the scrawny blond at first, as everyone except Jaune got ready.

"Uhh sir? I got umm….a question." The nervous teen started, while his peers were starting to get launched. "So this landing…strategy thing. Wha-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" He asked.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated.

"Ohhh…I see, so like did you hand out parachutes first?" Jaune questioned as Nora was launched with glee.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." The older male replied.

"Sayonara suckers! HAHA!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled at the top of his lungs after being launched into the air.

"Uh huh…ok." The blue eyed teen responded in an unsure manner, while Yang winked at her sister before putting on her aviators and getting launched. "So um what exactly is a landing strategy?" The confused teen asked.

"Ahh come on Jaune, this will be fun! There's nothing to worry about I'm sure!" Natsu excitedly exclaimed right before being launched into the air with the rest of the Dragon Slayers. "Yeeeehaaaaaa!"

"Easy for you to saaaaaaaaaaayyy!" Jaune yelled getting launched unexpectedly.

Professor Ozpin had a small smile on his face as he turned around watching the first year students fly into the air. He then took a sip from his mug before bringing it down back to its original positon. The students all began changing the positions their bodies were in order to begin landing safely.

* * *

**_- Emerald Forest -_**

* * *

"Birdy, No!" Ruby exclaimed as she accidentally hit a bird while flying through the air.

Ruby shot a couple of rounds into the ground in order to slow her descent before flipping around. Crescent Rose was changed to its scythe form as the young girl hooked it onto a tree limb. She spun around the limb a couple of times before releasing the hold on the branch. Weiss was falling through the air before she did a front flip and created a glyph to jump off of, and continued to do so when necessary. Ren was dive bombing towards a tree before he flipped around and twisted his body in order to embed the blades of Stormflower into the trunk and spiral around the tree. He landed safely on the ground, and dusted himself off before looking around. Ren looked up in the air after hearing a boom, and saw Yang using her weapons to fly through the air.

Yang continued using her gauntlets to propel her forward letting out little shouts of joy along the way. She busted through the top of a tree, then jumped from one trunk to another before landing on the ground.

"Nailed it." The lilac eyed girl stated.

Pyrrha had her shield, Akoúo̱, in front of her, while Miló, which was in her right hand, was in its sword form. She used the shield to break through three different trees in order to slow herself down. The red head rolled forward as she landed on a sturdy branch putting her shield on her back, and transforming Miló into a rifle. She looked around the area using the sight to attempt to spot any dangers. The green eyed young woman heard Jaune screaming, and turned towards the direction of his voice. Pyrrha spotted the young man through the iron sights, and responded by twirling her weapon around turning it into a javelin. She used her thumb on her free hand as a point of reference, before throwing the javelin in Jaune's general direction.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled out as the javelin embedded him into a tree.

"I'm sorry!" The red head replied while waving her right hand.

Natsu had a big look of excitement on his face as he flew through the air, already catching the sight of Sting closing beside him. It was obvious that everyone, including Gajeel, Rogue and Wendy had gotten pretty separated from each other, which meant that it was going to be a pain to find a partner. Luckily for him, he's already gifted with on partner, his brother mainly by his side. Not long from descending from the sky, the brothers had eventually landed perfectly on a lower branch after jumping down to the ground.

"That was awesome, can we do it again?" Natsu wondered with curiosity, a gleeful look on his face.

"Maybe at the end of the test we will." Sting grinned with his arms crossed.

Without wasting any time, the two brothers had eventually made onward into the green forest to find where the other Dragon Slayers would be positioned and hopefully be able to form a team at the end of the test to prove their skills of becoming Hunters...a test that would never be proven to be much difficult for anyone who affiliate themselves in Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, Gajeel had eventually shifted his hand into a blade-like weapon while Rogue whipped out his Shadow Steel from his sheath as they were closing in near the trees. The Dark Dragons than flipped and twisted their bodies in order to begin slicing through the thick branches of the trees so he wouldn't collide with any of them. He proceeded to land on top of a branch with ease from all the times he had jumped from tree to tree.

"By gods, I've got be be one hell of a badass example of what a true Dragon Slayer is...Geehee." The Iron Dragon Slayer snickered gleefully, his younger brother ingoring what he stated.

"If your quite finish on praising yourself like the fool you have always been, we need to hurry up and find the others. I'm having a bad feeling that Wendy's nowhere near where we are." Rogue said calmly, yet he was a little concern for the life of his younger sibling.

"Yeah, whatever." Gajeel shrugged, already making their way into the Emerald Forest in an attempt to do the exact thing like Natsu and Sting were doing.

Rogue sheathed his weapon before looking around the area with his elder brother following him from behind. They weren't entirely sure where anyone was, save for Jaune and Pyrrha, whom had both yelled out towards each other. Rogue and Gajeel proceeded to start jumping from branch to branch figuring they'd run into Natsu or Sting and possibly sooner or later, although made a mental note to not make eye contact with anyone.

_'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find!'_ Ruby thought as she sped through the forest.

"Yaaaaaaaang! Yaaaaaaaaang!" The silver eyed girl called out in an attempt to grab the attention o her sister. '_Oh, this is bad. This is really bad. Oh, what if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?_' The red hooded thought in a worried tone.

'_Well there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny…I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so caaalm, plus she likes books! Ohh, then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Wait! There's Natsu and Sting, oh even Rogue and Wendy….they seems very friendly, plus Rogue seems to want to know how I fight, although Gajeel kinda scares me..._'

Ruby thought with a small shiver remembering how Gajeel's appearance and scary behavior was like. "Ok, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, a_aaaannnnnnnddd…_" She stopped as she looked up and came to a skidding halt, before looking up and making eye contact with Weiss.

The two girls looked at each other for a couple of seconds, although the heiress turned around and began to walk off. "Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby commented in a dejected manner as she kicked the ground.

"Ow..." Weiss stated as she got caught in the brush a little bit.

The young heiress let out a sigh, as she moved through the vines and brush. She dusted herself off a bit, although looked up as she heard some mumbling coming from above her.

"Ah, come one stupid…" Jaune mumbled as he attempted to dislodge the javelin from his hood in order to free himself.

Jaune noticed Weiss was below him, and laughed a little nervously while waving at her. The white haired girl immediately turned around, and began walking the other way, ignoring the blond haired boy altogether. Jaune frowned a bit, and looked down in disappointment as he let out a groan. Weiss walked up towards Ruby with an annoyed expression on her face.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss stated as she grabbed Ruby by her hood, and began dragging her.

"You came _baaaaack!_" Ruby shouted in glee, while pumping her fist in happiness.

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here." Jaune yelled out to the two girls before looking down.

"Jaune? Do you…have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked in a teasing manner, while crossing her arms.

"Very funny…" The young man replied as he crossed his arms, and looked away, before looking back at Pyrrha with a small smile on his face.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"What's the hurry?" Ruby questioned as she followed behind Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're so slow. I swear if I get a bad grade beca…..what the?" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby was suddenly in front of her.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me." The silver eyed girl proudly stated, while pawing with her hands.

"When did…" The heiress tried to ask, but was interrupted by the girl again.

"Weiss just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." The red hooded girl stated as she put an arm around Weiss' shoulders. "You're about to see a whole different side to me today, Weiss, and after it's all over you're going to be like wow, that Ruby girl is really really coooool, and I wanna be your friend." Ruby explained in a confident manner before rushing off to the distance.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." Weiss retorted to the quirky girl. "Ruby?" The heiress called out after hearing the bushes rustle a bit.

"….Ruby?" The silver eyed girl asked in an unsure tone, as red eyes started appearing around her causing Weiss to panic a little before she turned around seeing a Beowolf come out of the bushes.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as the Grimm roared.

* * *

_**Be sure to leave your reviews mah favorite viewers and I'll see ya'll around heheh!** _B3


	4. Players and Pieces

_**Helllooooo everybody of Fanfiction, just came by and uploaded yet another chapter for ya'll who just so happened to have favorited my story which is pretty good progress of knowing everyone is starting to take an interest on the Crossover Fanfic. So yeah that's all I have to say so thanks again and enjoy! Geehee!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Players and Pieces...**_

On the Cliff, Glynda and Professor Ozpin peered blankly at the forest below. The adult Huntress, Glynda had her tablet in hand and began to shift between monitors of all of the students.

"Well, sir, it seems that the last pair has been formed. Lie Rem and Nora Valkerie. The poor child, I feel sorry for him. I can't really imagine the two of them getting along…" Glynda tapped her tablet and another set of students appeared on the screen. "Still, he's probably much better off than Ms. Nykos…"

Ozpin grunted slightly in acknowledgement and looked in her direction. Glynda continued. "I don't care what his transcripts say, I still think that Jaune fellow is not cut out for this level of combat. Not yet. But I suppose he will prove his worth soon enough…" Glynda tapped the screen again and it showed the Dragon Slayers.

"Sir, I must say, those other four boys and that young girl; Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy, are great additions to the student body. Apparently those two individual who claim themselves to be '_The Dark Dragons_' who are consist of both Gajeel and Rogue are already approaching the temple, Natsu and Sting are also behind them and are closing in on them. It won't take time for the two of them to meet up with those who are already at the temple. The others as well as that young girl aren't too far behind, they should reach the temple in a few minutes."

Glynda stepped away from the Cliffside and asked. "Speaking of which, sir, what DID you use for the relics this year?" Her face, although rather stoic, did have a hint of questioning as she turned around to look at the Headmaster.

"Professor?" Glynda addressed Ozpin, who had only continued to remain silent as usual.

Ozpin of course was studying his own tablet as of now, and it was showing visual of image of two certain young girls who seem to be lost. These girls mainly being Ruby and Weiss who were fortunate enough to escape the pack of ravenous hungry Beowulves before setting a small portion of the forest clad in pure emerald set ablaze.

* * *

**_-Emerald Forest-_**

* * *

Weiss paced back and forth. "…It's this way… No, wait. It's this way…No, Definitely this way."

Ruby was sitting down and picking blades of grass off the ground. "Why can't you admit you don't know have any idea where you're going?" She stood up and Weiss stopped in front of her.

"Because, I know EXACTLY where we're going… We're going to… the forest temple."

Ruby on the other hand simply folded her arms with a frustrated look all over her face and huffed annoyingly from Weiss rude ways.

"Oh stop it. You don't know where we are either!" Weiss barked back at the hooded girl with a frown.

"But at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby retorted back, causing Weiss to cast an angry look at Ruby.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!?" Weiss question angrily, his hands on her hips and her foot tapping on the ground.

Ruby stomped her foot and huffed. "It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss scoffed and turned away and started walking. "Just keep moving."

Ruby rolled her eyes, and spoke in a mocking tone. "Ehn, Just keep moving. Hurry up… Watch where you're going…" She put her hands on hips. "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss countered and sashayed a few steps back toward Ruby.

Ruby grunted yelled. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

Weiss took a smug, yet irritated tone. "Then stop ACTING like a kid."

The girls got in each other's faces; Ruby spoke first. "Stop acting like you're perfect!"

Weiss spoke in response, rather menacingly. "I'm not perfect." She turned away and spoke again. "…Not yet, But I am leagues better than you are." She walked off with a slight sway in her hips.

Ruby looked down and sighed. "…You don't even know me…"

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Blake and Yang had just arrived at the Forest Relic site. Yang looked at Blake. "You think this is the place?"

Blake just looked at Yang and started down from the hill they were at. Yang followed almost immediately after her.

Blake took a closer looks at the '_Relics_' and noticed that they were actually Chess pieces. She raised a brow. "Chess pieces?"

Yang wandered somewhere a little bit away and chose to take the gold knight, or as Yang had called it. "A cute little pony."

Blake chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. That'll work."

"Damn this place was a pain in the ass to find..." A familiar voice groaned annoyingly from behind the two girls.

Both Yang and Blake softly turned their gazes towards the source of the voice, realizing that it was the newcomers who had slowly made their way through the thick and dense green forest with annoyed looks on their faces until it was replaced with natural looks as they were releaved to find the location of where the relics themselves would be located.

"Aren't you the guys who were on that stage yesterday?" Blake asked curiously, to which each Dragon Slayers nodded in response.

"And aren't you the girl who was reading that book last night?" Natsu wondered, which Blake nodded as well. "Well, guess I might as well introduce myself again. People that I know back at home would sometimes call me Salamander, but my real names is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya!" He addressed himself, adjusting his hands towards her for a simple handshake.

Even she couldn't the sudden feeling of having a slight tint of redness coating on her cheeks at just how bright his smile was, she was even more amazed that the two front teeth seem to oddly resembled that of sharp canines. One would assume that he was some kind of bat Faunus, and yet it didn't seem he held any sort of animal-like appearance on any parts of his body at all. Shrugging the conflict that was going in inside of her, she soon smiled softly and shook Natsu's hand that was unnaturally warm.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Natsu. My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna." She greeted with a soft smile, tilting her head towards the side very gently.

"And of course you already know who I am, if not than I'd be glad to tell ya'll that my name is Sting Eucliffe." Sting greeted himself as well, catching the attention of a certain blonde girl.

"Hellloooooo!" Yang greeted herself as well, already approaching behind Blake with her usual carefree expression.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted the gesture back.

"So I heard that my little sisters been talking to you guys lately, glad to see that she's making some new friends other than Signal Academy." Yang said with a smile forming on her face with both of her arms resting under her breasts.

"Yup, that's right. People may assume her to be some kid, but in our perspective. She seems to be a capable fighter worthy on becoming a huntress." The White Dragon stated with an honest look.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, but did the two of you come across a young girl with blue hair that goes by the name of Wendy Marvell by any chance?" Rogue pardoned as he made his way through the two Dragon Slayers up front.

"I don't think so..." Blake answered, somewhat unsure.

"Sorry, no clue as to where she's at..." Yang stated, causing the Shadow Dragon Slayer to be a little worried. But even he wasn't the only one worried about her as well.

_'Damn it...where are you Wendy?'_ Rogue thought in concern.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

A few minutes, not far away from the actual relic sight had both Pyrrha and jaune ventured onward through a dark cave without any source of light to guide them. And as things weren't getting stranger by the very minute, Pyrrha herself soon felt an unatural force of warmth blowing within the very cave itself.

"Do you…feel that?" Pyrrha asked the blonde male.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune supplied in depression.

"No, it's…warm..." Pyrrha said slowly.

"We must be getting close then." Jaune stated, causing the others to stare at him in disbelief if they could see him.

A little while later, the two individuals had suddenly came across a glowing gold bulb floating that oddly seem to have been heading towards their way. Jaune already making assumptions that this could possibly be the relic that they've been searching four hours within the Emerald Forest.

"That's the relic!" Jaune exclaimed as he ran towards the bulb to grab it, only for the bulb to move away from him. "Hey! Bad relic!"

"Uhh, Jaune? I don't think that's the relic..." Pyrrha whispered to her partner.

"Gotcha!" Jaune yelled victoriously,

Pyrrha turned their attention back to Jaune, who managed grab on to the bulb. Unfortunately the bulb began moving again. The bulb stops moving again, and the young man begins to catch glimpse of multiple deathly red eyes and lines in front of them as a sudden snarl had slowly began to build itself up that suddenly caused both Huntsman and Huntress back to give out a sliver of fear. Seeing all the red glowing menacingly as well as the inhuman snarl, the woman only had one thing on her mind.

_'Oh crap...'_

Before Jaune could respond as well, the Scorpion let out a screech and burst from the cave and out into the forest. Jaune screeched and the noise was heard throughout of the forest.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Yang had activated Ember Celica, and turned to find the source of the scream.

"Some girl is in trouble!" She exclaimed, and was preparing to dash off to help '_her_'. However Rogue chuckled softly with Gajeel cackling none-stop with both brothers Natsu and Sting merely rubbed the back of their necks nervously, knowing that the '_girl_' was actually Jaune, who had just run afoul of a Deathstalker.

"Uhhh Yang, I don't actually think that was a girl." Natsu corrected the Brawler with his hand scratching behind his head, laughing nervously.

Yang turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer, a quizzical look plastered on her face. "Hmm? It's not?" She asked.

Both brothers of the Twin Dragons and the Dark Dragons had only continued to nod their heads all at once. Now full well as to whom would be the individual to give out such a high-pitch scream.

"Well, who was it?" She asked, placing both of her hands while deactivating her Ember Celia

Rogue stepped forward with a sigh leaving his lips. "It was Jaune." Rogue stated, hearing a sudden muffle like snicker appearing from Gajeel.

Yang blinked blankly for a brief moment after hearing the name of the culprit for the odd screaming. And then, she burst into a laughing fit while clenching hold of her gut while staggering around the area around her. Tears streamed down her eyes, and she held her side, apparently busting a gut while leaning against he Iron Dragon Slayer who too had some trouble on keeping himself from laughing too hard as well. Rogue simply rolled his eyes at the sight before him and Yang.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"PYRRHA! THIS IS NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NO-O-O-T!" The unfortunate Jaune cried in horror, continuing to dangle on the creatures glowing stinger as the massive scorpion had eventually broken out of its hiding den.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let…"

Before Pyrrha could tell Jaune not to let go, the giant Grimm in the form of a demonic large scorpion slowly realed its tail back and had launched him in the towards the direction of the relic site. Jaune cried for help the entire time he was careening through the air.

"Go..."

The scorpion now had its eyes and gold tipped tail locked on her. She chuckled nervously before darting off in the same direction that the monster had threw Jaune.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"B-blake! Did-did you just hear that?! That was Jaune screaming! What a-" She never got any further, as Blake suddenly wheeled around to face us, startling Natsu mostly, and causing Yang to recover from her guffawing. After her cackling had subsided, she pointed up to the sky. She looked up, as did Natsu, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare of the sky, he could see and hear someone approaching.

"_HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!_"

_'Ruby?' _Natsu wondered in his thoughts.

Without a doubt, it was indeed Ruby sailing towards the them, and from the looks of it, she was hurtling straight towards their position. In particular, towards Natsu. Eyes wide as dinner plates, she was flailing her arms as she tried to steer away from the hard surface of the temple floor.

"OH CRAP!" Shouted Natsu as he ducked his head, and kneeled down, trying to protect themselves from the inevitable impact.

It was a few seconds before they realised it never came. They cautiously opened their eyes, and saw that Ruby was gone. In a tree nearby, both brothers heard a dazed moaning, and rustling branches. Looking through the leaves, they saw Ruby lying on a branch, while Jaune hung upside down next to her, an embarrassed look evident on his face.

Ruby, who was just recently falling from the sky again heading towards the temple, found herself on a tree branch with a dazed look, stars and Beowolf pups floating around her head.

"Ohh…what was that?" Ruby asked in her dizzy state as she shook her head to rid herself of the dizziness.

The hooded girl looked up to see Jaune, who was the one that was sent flying into Ruby thanks to the Deathstalker, hanging upside down and looking at Ruby. "Hey Ruby…"

Blake looked at the tree where the two hung, a confused look on her face.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky, Yang?" She asked. Yang was about to speak, when an explosion distracted the three of us. Out of the trees stumbled an Ursa, clawing wildly, as if trying to dislodge an annoying insect from its body. Another explosion rang out, and the beast began to fall. As it tumbled, we heard a yell. But it wasn't a battle cry. Rather, it sounded like a kid having too much fun on a bucking bronco.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAW!" A shriek was heard from behind the Ursa.

As the Ursa flopped onto the grass, it's rider rolled off, landing on her feet, and her look of joy turned to one of sadness as she looked at the dead beast. "Aw. It's broken."

Ah, yes. Nora Valkyrie. Hard hitter and constant smiler. Even though her love of battle bordered on the psychotic, Gajeel seem to have liked her. As she clambered back on the dead bear, a boy in a green tailcoat suddenly appeared beside the beast, clearly out of breath. Than came Wendy who was safely behind Ren. Causing the Dragon Slayers eyes to grow wide to see that one of their own was safe and sound.

"Nora! Please… never do that again." He panted. As he looked up, his magenta eyes grew wide, as he saw that Nora had disappeared. Looking around frantically, his eyes finally rested behind us. All four of the Dragon Slayers turned towards their backs, only to see Nora looking at one of the White Castles with curiosity. As she snatched it, she began singing a dainty little tune, whilst balancing the relic on her head. "_I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_"

"NORA!" Ren yelled, causing Nora to stop, and me to jump. She smiled, saluted, tilted her head and caught the relic in her free hand.

"Coming, Ren!" She giggled, then started to skip off to her partner. Blake watched her depart.

"Hi guys!" Wendy yelled happily, charging towards her elder brothers while waving her hands towards them.

"There you are!" Natsu yelled out, being the first to sprint his way towards her with a playful grin and a laugh.

Wendy had eventually made her way back into the ranks of the Dragon Slayers yet again, already giving the Shadow Dragon Slayer a quick hug that eventually eased his worriness.

"Sorry if I scared you Rogue." Wendy apologized, she new full well that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was almost like a protective older brother for her.

"What are you apologizing for..." Rogue interrupted, slowly swiping her off of the ground and placed her above his head where her petite thighs rested on his shoulder and allowing her hands to rest on his ebony hair. "I'm just glad your safe."

"We all are, after all we are a family." Natsu commented, with his grin growing slightly larger than before.

"Yup, another reason why families should always stick together." Sting agreed by resting his elbow on Natsu's shoulder after the two brothers fist bumbed.

"Geehee, and just what kind of family would we be if we left our little sister behind?" Gajeel wondered, seeing as Wendy was blushing softly at the very mentioning of her being the little sister among the Dragon Slayers, but eventually smiled warmly.

Not far from their position, both Yang and Blake couldn't help but admired just how well these newcomers treated one another. Seeing that they truly did considered one another as a family...Blake than shrugged the thought out of her made and turned her attenion towards the other matter.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" She wondered aloud.

Yang went to answer, but never got a word out before a red-haired girl sprinted out of the trees, which were quickly uprooted by a giant scorpion pursuing her. It slashed at her, snapping its mandibles together, but she leaped forwards, the claw barely nicking her skirt.

"Jaune!" She yelled.

"Pyrrha!" He cried.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed, as she jumped out of the tree, leaving Jaune literally high and dry.

"Ruby!" He yelled. Ruby landed beside me and Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang asked. Ruby looked to her, and a smile encompassed her face.

"Yang!" She yelled, moving to hug her. After a few moments, I decided to get everyone's attention to the approaching danger.

"Yang? Ruby?" Natsu and Sting began, but before they could get any further, Nora popped up beside both of them.

"NORA!" She yelled, causing me to fall on my butt in surprise. As I jumped up, I saw Pyrrha still running from the scorpion.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" She asked. As Natsu was about to comment on her ability to narrate the obvious events unfolding before our eyes, Yang literally exploded in a ball of fire.

"_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!_" She bellowed in annoyance.

Gajeel however was unfazed from the sudden outburst from Yang, seeing a bit of a resemblance with a certain pyromaniac. "Heheh, she kinda reminds me of Salamander when he's pissed off." Gajeel snickered.

The Fire Dragon Slayers eyebrow twitched angrily at the Iron Dragon Slayers comparision, causing him to roar in Gajeel's face. "OH SHUT THE HELL UP YA SCRAP IRON BASTARD!" Natsu barked back with a comical angry snarl.

Ren only than finally run up to Nora, as she did a little dance. Apparently, she was incapable of standing still for a millisecond, though given her limitless energy; it wasn't hard to see why. Yang panted as the flames surrounding her died down, while Ruby tapped her on the arm.

"Um, Yang?" She pointed to the sky. Yang didn't even bother to look, she just slumped forwards in frustration. Sting cautiously walked up to her, and patted her on the back.

"Look on the bright side. Everyone chilled out for two seconds exactly." Sting joked. Yang eventually shot the White Dragon Slayer a murderous leer.

Sting had eventually hid behind his brother at the sight before her, even Natsu himself couldn't help but back up a little in slight uneasiness. "Holy shit man, this chick is like a golden haired version of Erza back at hime." Natsu muttered nervously.

"Yeah, no joke..." Sting said quietly, cringing at her very slightly.

"Don't even start on comparing me to whoever the hell this Erza is, because she's the least of your worries." She growled, slowly cracking her knuckles with a vicious grin growning on her face.

Both the brothers tilted their attention away from the blonde female with visible sweats streaming down on their forheads, whistling innocently while gazing up in the blue sky with barely not that much clouds in the air itself. Only then did they spot a gigantic bird in the sky. It resembled much like a condor, but it was larger. Far, far larger. Than something else caught the White Dragons attention. On one of the bird's talons, there was a white speck. Craning his neck, he than caught a good glance of what he saw...

"Hey Sting...is that who I think it is...?" Natsu wondered, continuing to gaze at the massive condor like beast.

'_Weiss?_' Sting thought for a brief moment.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" She screamed down to Ruby. The hooded girl simply shrugged.

"Holy crap, that is one big bird!" Sting exclaimed while pointing to the Grimm.

"Do ya think a Grimm that looks like chicken would taste like a real chicken?" Natsu said with a hungry look.

"I don't really think Grimm meat are even edible man." Sting muttered, his brother now hanging his head down.

"But more importantly, why is it that Ice-Princess up there is still hanging around with Birdzilla?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked with a confused expression while scratching the back of his head.

"One would assume that she's probably enjoying the view up there." Rogue quietly joked, arms already crossing while gazing up at the Nevermore.

"Should we help her?" Wendy asked with a soft frown of concern.

"Well I did tell her to, jump!" The hooded girl protested.

"She's gonna fall." Blake muttered calmly with her arms crossed.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"She's falling." Ren said, continuing to watch the falling Weiss.

"Definately falling..." All four Dragon Slayers muttered.

"Oh dear..." Wendy quietly whispered with her hands on her mouth.

The unfortunate Weiss fell from the air with her eyes shut completely in horror, until a certain Juane had eventually unhooked himself from one of the braches that held onto his outfit. Catching the sight of Weiss falling from the sky as he eventually formed a determined smile and leapt his way towards the Ice-Princess of whipping her into a bridal-carrying style.

"Just dropping in?" He asked flirtatiously. Weiss said nothing, only looked down.

However, it eventually catch his notice that the two of them were still in the midst of the sky. Thus causing them to hug one another in horror that the falling was still processing for not only Weiss but Jaune as well. Moments after, the blond male was the very first to fall face-first into the soil dirt as he tried to lift himself off of the ground. However, another mass had eventually slammed onto his back that eventually revealed herself to be none other than Weiss who seem to be polishing her nails.

"My hero." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as nonchalantly checked her nails.

"My back!" Jaune croaked, raising an arm up in pain while Pyrrha was running for her life from the massive Deathstalker.

"I told you we would be fine Weiss!" Ruby said.

Just in time to see Pyrrha making her way towards the others, completely exhausted from having to run everywhere just to avoid being eaten or impaled by the Scorpion Grimm.

Yang spoke up sarcastically. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby smiled cockily, and charged headlong at the giant scorpion, screaming a war cry and unfolding Crescent Rose. Yang reached for her futilely.

"Ruby, wait!" She yelled after her. As Ruby was about to strike, the Deathstalker swung its pincer, sending her flying back, and knocking her flat on the ground. Ruby got up and turned to the group still at the temple.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" She yelled out.

However, the moment she turned her attention towards the stomping sounds and clickering noise has she finally realized that the Deathstalker was already beginning to chase the young girl across the field, Yang began sprinting to her little sister, Ember Celica at the ready, and a scared look on her face.

"Ruby!" She yelled. Hearing an unmistakeable cawing, the Nevermore was swooping overhead, as if preparing to attack. It flapped its wings, and a tempest of feathers, identical to the one Yang had found by the tree earlier, erupted from its wings, slamming into the ground like daggers. Trying desperately to avoid the storm of blades, one being fortunate enough to miss Ruby yet the second had eventually made a direct hit on Ruby's cloak to the terrain, trapping her and making her an easy target for the approaching Death Stalker. Ruby than looked back towards her older sister, Yang. She had slowed down she could avoid being struck by the feathers, and had been forced to watch as Ruby struggled with her cloak.

"Ruby, get outta there!" Yang yelled. Ruby continued to struggle with her cloak.

"I'm trying!" She yelled back. At this point, the Deathstalker was right on top of her, ready to make the killing blow.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled out in horror.

* * *

_***SHWING***_

* * *

A streak of pure emerald and shrouded dark-amethyst suddenly flashed past the sprinting elder sister that seem to have glowed violently for anyone to ever get a good view of what they were, than thrusted a hand that was shockingly grasping hold of the massive stinger without any sort of effort at all while another held a blade that was completely shrouded with pure shadowy forces. The blade digging rather deeply into the thick Exo-skeletal left pincer that was somewhat close on pinching Ruby in half.

It than caught Ruby's attention that the first individual standing in front of her, was none other than Gajeel Redfox. The man that she was somewhat afraid of was now taking a stand for her with one arm stretching out towards the stinger and continued to grip hold of it with no problem in the slightests situation with his younger brother, Rogue Cheney impaling his Shadow Steel very firm into the Deathstalkers large pincer.

The Iron Dragon Slayer eyed the massive Scorpion, until finally shouting out. "Two giant monsters against one little girl huh, that doesn't seem fair. So how about you pick on someone your own size and just _PISS OFF!_" Gajeel roared, tossing the tail away.

"Abominations like yourselves, do not deserve to thrive in this world if you show no remorse for the lives which_ YOU'VE DESTROYED!_" The Shadow Dragon Slayer roared with crimson flashes flaring from both of his eyes, slashing the bottom pincer in half and slashing the arm away that caused the massive Scorpion to recoil in slight pain as blackish blood slowly began to ooze from the sustained wounds that it was given. Together at once, both brothers of the Dark Dragons lunged towards the Grimm and slammed their fists directly at the creatures centered head that eventually sent the arachnid flying several feet away that gave Weiss the opportunity to cast a set of Ice dust as she aimed it directly towards its tail until the creature was immobile from ever moving again. Appearing right besides the Dragon Slayers with Ruby sitting behind them.

The Nevermore flew above them, eyes blazing in wrathful hate as it slowly brought its body back very slowly. Prepared to unleash more torrents of quill like daggers, however even those didn't prove that much of a much for the other Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Sting and Wendy as they kicked and punched their way through the dagger like quills til none were no longer on sight while the flying beast recoiled back from getting caught by the Dragon Slayers as Natsu with Sting and Wendy slowly made their way towards Gajeel and Rogue.

"You are so childish!" Weiss muttered annoyingly as she turned her attention towards Ruby.

"Weiss…?" Ruby muttered, completely surprised from the sudden approach of the heiress.

"Dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting styles. And I suppose I've been a bit…" She paused, as if searching for the correct word.

"…_Difficult…_to you. But if we're going to do this… we're going to do this together." She lectured as Ruby got to her knees, the heiress lifting her rapier as she pointed at Ruby.

"So if you quit trying to show off…I'll be… _nicer._" She finished, an inflection in her voice hinting that she did NOT want to do this. Ruby stepped forward.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." She retorted. Weiss just gave a little huff.

"You're fine." She stated, walking back to the temple. Ruby looked at me.

Ruby had eventually began looking at the massive iceberg that Weiss had conjured, the Deathstalker's tail was frozen straight through, immobilizing it from at least a distance away from their position. It struggled to free itself, giving little growls as if exerting effort in pulling its tail. As Ruby turned back to the temple, Yang ran up, arms outstretched as the elder sister pull Ruby into her arms.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang breathed a sigh of relief as she checked Ruby for any injuries. The Dragon Slayers looked at the sisters, and gave small smiles at the sibling affection. Yang had eventually turned her attention towards the five Dragon Slayers who were viewing the sight, seeing as she was closing on on all four males.

"I uh...I just wanted to say thanks...for...for saving my little sister, even if it meant risking your lives for her sake." She stammered.

Rogue and Wendy gave Yang little smiles of their own while Natsu, Gajeel and Sting grinned at her.

"Well Ruby is our friend, so its pretty obvious that we'll risk our lives to keep her from harms way." Sting stated. Yang smiled. Then she gave all four males a hard punch on their shoulder. The male Dragon Slayers shrugged them off like they were nothing, but later than realzied that she was leaning in close to them.

"Here, let me give this to all four of you as a token of my appreciation for saving my little sister." Without warning, she gave all four males a quick kiss on their cheeks as the Dragon Slayers eyes grew wide in shock. As she leaned away, they looked at her in confusion with faces turning bright red. However Gajeel himself seem to be the one taking it all due to some steam blowing out from both ears.

"Oh man...if Lucy were here, she'd probably kill me right now..." The White Dragon cringed fearfully, a vivid image of an enrage blonde Celestial Mage now towering over him with flames surrounding the both of them.

"Feelings mutual..." Rogue muttered in defeat as well as he too was thinking of the same idea with the exception of it being Yukino.

She giggled softly at the reactions on the Dragon Slayers faces and then eventually ran back to the temple with Natsu and the others behind her, to find Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby had regrouped with Blake, Ren, a dancing Nora, and a smiling Pyrrha. Jaune was looking up at the sky, glancing at the Nevermore, which still glided majestically above us.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" He pointed to the sky. Weiss strode up, a confident look on her face.

"Look, there's no sense in wasting any more time. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact, and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby continued, nodding towards Weiss. Looking back at the struggling Deathstalker, she sighed.

"There's no point in fighting these things." She stated. Jaune smiled happily.

"Run and live. Now that is an idea I can get behind!" He grinned. Along with Ruby, he went to pick up a relic. Ruby picked a white horse, Jaune picked a white castle. They glanced at each other, and smiled at their respective choices. Blake tapped Natsu's on the shoulder, drawing my attention.

"Uh Natsu, aren't you and the others gonna pick out a relic?" She asked. The Dragon Slayers suddenly remembered: they had had trouble picking out one, but now… They knew which one that they should pick. Natsu stepped forward to the pedestal in the centre of the temple, and gripped the Golden King resting in the alcove.

"Golden King hun, guess it suits you guys rather well." Pyrrha praise, already making her way.

"It sure does." Natsu grinned softly.

"Time we left." Ren said with Ruby nodding in acknowledgement.

"Right. Let's go!" She commanded. Waving us over, the group began to run. Natsu was prepared to run, when he noticed Yang hadn't joined us. He turned back, and sprinted back to her. Blake had also stopped beside her.

"What is it?" Blake asked her. Yang looked proudly at Ruby, who had jumped on a boulder, and waved to her allies. Yang just shrugged.

"Nothing." She said. Blake gave Natsu a knowing look, and he smiled. Then she flashed me a thumbs up and took off. Natsu glanced back at the Deathstalker, which had begun chipping away at the ice with its pincers. He and the others knew it wouldn't be long before it broke free, so he turned, and hotfooted it, following Blake with the rest of the Dragon Slayers behind him making their way towards the cliffs.

"That pretty much sums it all up guys, basically everyone here is all fired up." Natsu grinned viciously, earning the nods of all four Dragon Slayers as they continued to follow the group while avoiding the oncoming dangers approaching them from behind...

* * *

_**Be sure to leave your opinions in reviews on what you think of this chapter, and I'm aware that its not the full episode since there wasn't that much fights in it but do so to take notion that the fight will come very soon on the next chapter and trust me as I say this you all are gonna love it heheheh...So yeah thanks for your cooperations on reading this and I'll see ya'll around! Geehee! XD**_


	5. Striking Back

_**Hey guys, just wanted to give ya something short in authors note that I apologize if this chapter took long for me to upload. I pretty much happen to have accidentally deleted the tab when I forgot to save it so that pretty much took up most of my times through day and night of having to memorize the words I've placed in each paragraph or sentence and trust me that alone was a major pain in the ass to remember all at once. But in the end it proved to be a success so hopefully you guys would like it!**_

_**And of course there will be more chapters coming up very soon, so long as my work at Target doesn't get in the way of my ingenious plot to make an interesting story everyone to read while taking a liking into the story. If several characters see OOC or some words that doesn't seem to be spelled correctly I do apologize since my Grammar Correcter is still not working properly as it usually does when I type a word that's been misspelled. But anyhow, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Striking Back...**_

The group of twelve managed to get out of the forest and into an abandoned series of structures, with the Nevermore following close by, and split up in pairs with their weapons drawn to conceal themselves from the beast. The airborne Grimm flies ahead and perches itself on a tall column in front of them and caws loudly, as if mocking the hunters in training, and to make matters worst for them was the fact that they've gained the attention of lesser and average Grimm creatures. The first was supposedly the Beowulves who came in large numbers, being led by one of their superior Alpha Males and large Ursa's marching their way alongside the Beowulves with hunger searing in their eyes. And lastly to approach out of the forest were surprisingly four pairs of King Taijitu serpents now slithering their way towards them.

"Well that's just great, how the hell do we expect to take on a large army of Grimms." Yang complained behind a pillar with her sister.

"Its quite simple really, you get five individuals with powers unlike your own to deal with this sort of scenario." Rogues voice muttered behind the group, with Natsu standing beside him with Sting, Gajeel and Wendy taking a stand against the hording force.

"Afterall, I'd have to say that the five of us are basically the equivalent of a small battalion force." Gajeel stated while baring a wolfish grin, preparing himself for battle.

"Stop being so cocky you dolts! We don't have time to be facing that much of them!" Weiss protested.

"If it makes it easier for you guys, we'll deal with these freaks from ever passing through while you guys take care of those damn Grimm bosses." Natsu said as his face was also baring a serious look in them.

"Wait, are you guys sure!?" The young hooded girl, Ruby Rose protosted the Dragon Slayers choice of staying behind.

Sting and Natsu had eventually turned their attention towards, casting out assuring grin for the group. "Hundred percent positive!"

"O-Okay!" She said quietly while leading the group away the larger Grimms and leaving the lesser ones for the Dragon Slayers. "We'll come back for you all if we ever beat these Grimms! I promise, so please don't die on us!" Ruby assured, avoiding the avian Grimms barrage of quill daggers.

"Geehee, guess no one didn't bother on telling her that we Dragon Slayers have a bad habit of never understanding on what the definition '_dying_' means." Gajeel recalled, grinning coyly while positioning himself in his fighting stance.

"Wouldn't be that much of a surprise for you to be babbling as usual in the midst of battle, but for once I'll have to agree with you in that matter." Rogue calmly spoke, readying his Katana that was slowly shrouded in Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. He than turned his attention towards Wendy, seeing as she too was prepared to fight for her friends. "Can you still cast some enchantments for us?"

"Okay, I'll support you four as hard as I can." Wendy said with a determined look, now casting her arms wide in horizontal as air had slowly began to surround her petite small figure as she was slowly levitating into the air. "_'O' strength of arms to cleave the heavens…_**Arms!**" The young Dragon Slayer chanted softly.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Shishi No Hoshi Rei..._**

* * *

Each male Dragon Slayers soon felt more power beginning to course within their bodies as light for their respected Dragon Slayer Magic slowly glowed brightly and continued to surge with so much power that it actually caused several Grimms to slightly step back in fear. It wouldn't be long until things for the Grimms would get too ugly for the likes of them.

"Not much to say, but on a scale of one to ten these f#ckers are definately going to get their asses whooped very harshly, Geehee! **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD/HAMMER!**" Gajeel grinned savagely, his left arm arms now shifting into large blades that have also gave out buzzing sounds with the ends revving hungirly for flesh while his right arm was turned into a hammer-shaped weapon.

"Its time that we show these abominations at just how terrifying we Dragon Slayers can be in real combat." Rogue muttered fiercely with his canines showing off, his body being cloaked in shadows that glowed with a hint of amethyst.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Rogue." Sting grinned in acknowledgement, his hands slowly encased with holy light.

"Than what the hell are we waiting for, lets get this party started, cuz I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared as salmon haired male slammed both of his knuckles together with flames set ablaze.

The Dragon Slayers without saying anymore had eventually charged forward with their own set of battle roars, Natsu already taking the lead as the Fire Dragon Slayer leapt into the air. Propelling himself straight into the middle of the hording armies of darkness with a draconic-like roar, his left hand that was set on fire blazing even more fiercely than ever before.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" Natsu roared, slamming his fist in the middle of the group that caused an explosion to occur. Seeing as several Grimms were sent flying in the air while set on flames that slowly reduced them to charred corpses or ash piles. The ones who were fortunate enough to dodge the attack tried to catch a good blind spot on Natsu, little did any of them know was the fact that he was now baring a predatorial grin.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS!**" He swatted them away from him with a swift kick with his leg that was also on fire, sending the Grimms Beowulves flying back on who either roared in agony due to the flames eating away at their flesh.

A King Taijitu slowly slithered its way towards the unsuspecting Salamander who was too busy dealing with a band of Ursa's, slowly approaching near Natsu as its maws opened wide in an attempt to swallow him whole...a bad choice for the serpent as the Fire Dragon Slayer whipped his head back to the ambushing Grimm with a sudden roar.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" Natsu roared before breathing an a large amount of air into his mouth, aiming it directly at the serpents maws and unleashed torrents of dangerous flames from his mouth that eventually made its way straight into the maw of the beast til its innards were burnt completely.

Sting on the other hand of course had several other Beowulves trying to claw at the White Dragon who effortlessly kept dodging the assault being made from every last Grimm beast that was desperately trying to dig their claws into his flesh, including two large Ursa's who were among the group but were somewhat clumsy of hitting their own and the Beowulves. Sting then leapt onto the back of the Ursa and jumped towards the other while kicking it in the face with his feet encased in holy light that slowly ate away the shadowy flesh of the Ursa.

"**WHITE DRAGON'S FIST!**" Sting bellowed, slamming his holy coated fists into each Grimm Beast that he encountered. Doing some heavy assaults on the massive Ursa.

The White Dragon slowly caught sight of more of the lesser Beowulves charged towards him in a large mass, Sting now forming a smirk as he spread his arms wide and chanted for a counterattact against the horde. "If this is what you guys have to offer to me, there's no point on wasting energy for the likes of you freaks! **WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY RAY!**" The White Dragon Slayer roared, as multible particle-based shots exited from both palms amd rained down on the oncoming Beowulves.

And for the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue. He was already clearing his way through the group of large Ursa's who were too clumsy to ever gain a good shot at the Shadow Dragon Slayer who wasn't using that much of his magic to deal with since he alone was successfully gaining the upper hand among his own horde that had trouble on trying to attack him due to his advantage of becoming one with the shadows. Slashing his Katana that was shrouded in shadowy magic, until cocking his right hand that swirled in shadows with the innard of it glowing with pure amethyst.

"**SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!**" His hand, which was buried under a thick layer of shadows, slashing the attack upon the abdomen of either Beowulves and Ursa's who appeared too close.

"Having fun, little brother!?" Gajeel appeared beside his younger brother with both arms transformed into Iron Swords that was completely drenched in the blood of Grimms before leaping off of a headless King Taijitu that landed next to them, as the two Dragon Slayers stood back to back against the beasts of darkness.

"To answer your question..." Rogue muttered, shooting a feral grin at his older brother. "_I'm having a blast with these abominations!_"

"So how bout it, lets teach theses assholes something they won't forget." Gajeel sneered, glaring right back at the Grimms.

"Agreed, lets indeed show these cretins the horrific power of our wrath...**SHADOW DRAGON'S**..." Rogue chanted, taking in a large amount of air into his mouth.

"That's more like it, now lets have some _fun_...**IRON DRAGON'S**..." Gajeel chanted as well, the horde of Grimms closing in on them until it was too late to stop the Dragon Slayers.

"**_ROAR!_**" They roared in unison as torrents of a torrent of deathly shadows with raze of iron mixed within the breath attack that eventually made a direct contact that eventually caused an explosion to occur that it slowly reached into the sky.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Shishi No Hoshi Rei Ends..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Jaune, who was standing next to Pyrrha, turned his head and noticed that the Deathstalker that had managed to break free of the ice and was coming right towards them.

"Ah, man. Run!" Jaune shouts, alerting everyone of the approaching danger.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered, talking about the Nevermore.

The girl in question nodded and sprinted towards the giant bird's line of sight, dodging a myriad of sharp feathers as they did so, and began to open fire with her explosives. She managed successfully as she got the job done with most of her new friends managing to get pass the Nevermore. Unfortunately they were too focused on dealing with it and failed to notice the Deathstalker approaching them from behind. Thankfully, Blake and Ren managed to stop the beast with their respective blades; Gambol Shroud and Storm Flower with a triple slash, alerting the girl of the danger behind them.

Weiss landed in between Nora, clenching hold of her shoulder, and created a jumping glyph to escape. Ren and Blake followed their trail, with the Deathstalker on their tail. Pyrrha noticed them being chased and ordered the others to go ahead, and began firing with Miló in its hunting rifle form. Ren had eventually joined in and fired his pistols before being forced to dodge a claw swipe. The group of eight ran across the bridge, not noticing the Nevermore flying toward them until it was too late. The giant bird flew right into the bridge, shattering it and separating the group. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune were on the side where the Nevermore was perched earlier while Blake, Pyrrha and Ren had the side with the Deathstalker.

Jaune picked himself up and looked behind him to see Ruby and the others shooting at the Nevermore, then turned to the front to see Pyrrha and the gang dealing with the Deathstalker. He noticed Blake being beaten back, nearly falling off the edge and starts to worry.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" He shouts as he moves closer to the broken edge of the bridge, bringing his sword, Crocea Mors out.

"Let's do this!" Nora agreed, holding her weapons.

The girl knocked the blonde back and shifted her weapons into her melee forms, a to which it turned into giant hammers. She than ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped. Jaune managed to pick himself up in time to see what she was doing and pale as he realized his plan.

"No, wait!"

It was too late. The girl slammed her hammer on the bridge and catapults the blonde towards the Deathstalker. She eventually stood neatly on her custom made hammers/grenade launcher weapon and pulled the trigger, launching herself towards the Deathstalker as well.

"Move guys! Incoming back up!" Nora yelled out with joy.

Pyrrha, Ren and Blake jumped away in time to see the two flyers with one striking her target in the skull. Noticing the stinger moving, she jumped off the beast and everyone moved to dodge against the incoming attack. Thankfully no one was pushed off the bridge.

As luck would have it, Blake managed to land on the same area that her partner and the others were at. She turns around to see Weiss behind her with Ruby next to her and nods before she relays what she learned to the others as she moves to stand next to Yang. "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang announces, readying her own gauntlets, Ember Celica.

Ruby and the others nod and proceed to ready their own weapons; Ruby shifting Crescent Rose to its scythe form, Weiss changing the Dust she's using for Myrtenaster, and Blake setting Gambol Shroud ready to fire in its pistol form.

Shotgun rounds, ice beams, pistol rounds, ranged incendiary rounds, lightning beams, and even high impact water blasts are fired at the flying Grimm. The Nevermore dodges away from most of the attacks and shrugs off the rest, and crashes into the column the group were standing on. Nobody wasted any time as they tried to get out of the collapsing column and move to higher ground, with Blake running up pillars, Yang punching through debris, Weiss air stepping to the top, Ruby launching herself with her scythe.

The four girls managed to get to the upper parts of the bridge, but getting separated at the process. Ruby and Weiss landed together, and Weiss looks at the giant bird in annoyance.

"None of this is working." She stated.

Ruby turned her head to see Blake and on another section of the area and looks up to see Yang on top of a pillar, shooting at the Grimm. She turns her attention to her partner and brother. "I have an idea. Cover me!" She then blasts away on her scythe, presumably to the others. Weiss looked at the hooded girl briefly until finally nodding, charging forward with her swords drawn.

Back on the lower area, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren stood together as they continue to fight against the Deathstalker.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouts.

As soon as he said that, everyone begins to rush towards the giant scorpion, weapons ready for action. The beasts attempt to strike Pyrrha with its claw, but she managed to deflect it with her shield, Akoúo, and slashes the claw away with her blade. It tries to attack her again with its other claw but Jaune blocks it with his own shield and slashes it with Crocea Mors as well, knocking it back a little. Pyrrha sees this and jumps over to attack its face. She looks back and jumps again as she fires a few more shots at the beast in hopes of stunning it. Ren, who switched his weapon to shotgun mode with ranged shots, run up to it and began firing at it as well before jumping to get away from the incoming stinger. Ren latched on to it and began to fire at the base of the tail hoping to get it off as Nora proceeds to switch her weapon over to grenade launcher mode and begins to fire grenades at the Grimm's claws. Looking at each other briefly before nodding, Pyrrha attacked, Pyrrha throwing her spear and managed to hit one of the monster's eyes. Unfortunately the attack caused Grimm to throw Ren, making his partner scream in worry.

"Ren!" Nora cried out.

Ren had eventually crashed into a stone block and began to fall to the ground, completely unconcious from the blow.

_'Oh man this hurts.'_ Ren thought through the pain._  
_  
Jaune looked over to his friend before turning to the Grimm with a glare. As he glared, he noticed that the stinger was hanging limply; looking like it might fall soon.

* * *

_**RWBY OST: Red Like Rose II...**_

* * *

"Pyrrha!" He called out to his partner.

"Done!" Pyrrha nodded, noticing the same thing Jaune did. She threw her shield at the stinger, severing it and causing it to land on the Grimm's skull. She also managed to retrieve the shield back as it rebounded to her.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune told the bomber.

"Heads up!" Nora shouted to the others as she ran over to Pyrrha. She jumped and slammed her hammer on Pyrrha's shield and together they launched the little powerhouse into the air, who was giggling in the process. With a fierce grin, Nora dove down and prepared to deliver the explosive blow to the Grimm, delivering a powerful blow to the Deathstalker.

To add insult to injury, Nora pulled the trigger on her hammer to create a small explosion herself, causing the rest of the bridge to break and the four of them to be launched into the air back to the cliff. As the Deathstalker fell to its death, the four hunters landed somewhat safely on the ground while Ren staggered towards them before collapsing in exhaustion. Glad that everyone in their group is safe, Jaune and the others turn back to see how their friends are doing.

Yang was seen still on the pillar, firing away at the Nevermore. While some of the shots hit, it wasn't enough to deter the aerial Grimm and continues to fly around the blonde gauntlet user. With the Nevermore not struggling as much since it just got hit in the face by Yang and wanted revenge. As the two came closer, Yang jumped into the beast's open beak and began to feed it something very special: flaming ranged shotgun rounds.

"I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" She yelled and continued to fire more rounds rapidly than ever before in an attempt to bring the winged Grimm down to the ground.

Felling very satisfied, Yang turned her head to see that they were heading to the cliff and jumped off immediately, letting the Nevermore crash into the cliff. The golden hair girl looked forward as they saw Ruby and Blake watching over them while Weiss was running towards her with her rapier in her hand that was continuing to flow with icy clusters. Smiling, Yang towards the others as Weiss moved past her.

Seeing the Nevermore was about to fly again, the two sprang into action. Weiss jumped soon after while twisting her body in the air with accurate timing, and stabbed the ground under the Grimm, creating a large ice structure and trapped the beast by its tail. She land onto the ground very perfectly and began to head back to the others.

Blake, standing on a column, fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, also on a column, and the two tighten the ribbon between them as Ruby jumps on the center with Crescent Rose and bends it back into Weiss's black glyph.

"Of course you would can come up something like this." Weiss stated in a light teasing tone, ready to fire.

Ruby asks calmly. "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss had confident look on her face and smirked. "Hmph, can I?"

Ruby blinked in confusion. "Can't?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss cried out in annoyance.

Ruby nodded and glared at the Nevermore, readied her scythe, and Weiss launched her into the beast, the floor behind them breaking a little in the process. The scythe user ascended in a trail of rose petals, firing many shots in order to speed up. Then she managed to catch the trapped Grimm by the neck with her weapons blade and continued to fly towards the cliff with the beast in tow. Before landing, Weiss created a multitude of glyphs on the cliff, creating a path for her partner to run on. The moment Ruby landed, she charged, running up the cliff while dragging the Nevermore with her by the neck, continuing to fire shots to prevent herself from slowing down. As she nears the top, a voice rang in her mind, a voice that brings a smile to a face every time she hears it. With a yell and one last shot, Ruby decapitated the Grimm, its head landing right next to her after she landed, and body falling down the cliff. The rest of the group looked up at her in awe, clearly amazed by what the little girl just did.

* * *

**_RWBY OST: Red Like Rose II Ends..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Natsu alongside with the rest of the Dragon Slayers were now standing by each other while stepping proudly on a large pile of charred, slashed and decapitated corprses of fallen Grimms has all of the Dragon Slayers caught the eventful sight of a certain courageous and hyperactive yet strong and compassionate young hooded girl whose robe flowed with bits of rose petals as she rapidly sprinted her way upwards with her scythe digging very deeply in the massive avian Grimms throat with visible black blood oozing out. The Salamander grinned proudly at the sight while cracking his neck, turning his attention towards the others who too were amazed.

"She sure showed him." Natsu grinned.

"Big time." Sting said, crossing his arms.

"You could say that this is just a taste of sweet revenge, Geehee." Gajeel assumed, knowing that this was a case of karma for the Nevermore for ruining her robe.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"Wow…" Jaune said, with Pyrrha behind him.

"You can say that again…" Ren commented, with Nora by his side.

As Ruby, with rose petals flying around her, walked to the edge of the cliff to check on her new friends, Yang looks up at her sister with pride, happy with her sister's accomplishment, with Blake and Weiss standing by her as the massive Grimm's body slowly fell downward into the misty bottom floor.

"Well…that was a thing." She said, looking at the others.

Than something hit Blake mentally, something that made her form slightly shiver in fear for no apparent reasons at all for her sudden change, than it finally hit her that most animals would go silent and cower in fear under the approach of an apex predator. Since she was somewhat close to that of an animal while baring the form of a human, she too could pick up the sense of something approaching with a malice approach. Before anyone of them could ever gain the opportunity to have a celebration for the victory they've performed perfectly that brought the end of the massive Nevermore of dispatching its own head with one blow with Crescent Rose, a sudden gust or force of strong winds with a massive shadow floating above them soon sent Ruby falling off of the edge who panicked for a moment as to what had just happened.

"AAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Ruby cried out, trying to find a spot to pierce her scythe into yet couldn't reach towards any of it as her body continued to spin around from the sudden gust of powerful winds.

"RUBY!" Yang called out for her sister, seeing as Weiss sprinted her way towards the falling rose.

"I've got her!" Weiss assured as she sprinted as fast as she could while leaping off of the bridge, creating glyphs below her that supported her from falling. Once more creating one more glyph that eventually caught hold of Ruby, who fell on it safely.

Both Yang and Blake sighed in relief of the hooded girls safety, Ruby slowly taking slow and deep breaths from the intensity coursing through her, somewhat glad that she wasn't dead as she lifted herself off of the glyph below her and met the eyes of Weiss. "Thanks for the save, Weiss."

"Just what happened up there, did you lose your footing while showing off once more!?" Weiss demanded with a quizzical look in her eyes.

Ruby shook her head, protesting as if she didn't understand what happened. "No, I wasn't showing off...and to be honest, I don't even know what that was...it almost felt a-" Than she choke on her words, staring at something that caused her eyes to grow wide...Weiss taking a good look, her face paling after realizing that there was fear in her eyes.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Unavoidable Danger..._**

* * *

The heiress eventually decided to take a brief look as to what the hooded girl was specifically looking at that would cause her to feel that way, she knew for a doubt that it couldn't have been another Nevermore since they are rarely known to be anti-social with one another. At first glance there was nothing on sight, however she seem to have caught the sound of wings being flapped...however, these wings were far different than she's ever come to hear before. And finally upon moments after, even the heiress eyes slowly widen to horror.

Those who were on the bottom of the sky, mainly Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were also beginning to shake in complete terror that was transpiring in front of their own eyes at that they're gazing at. Just above the clouds itself revealed a large mass that was far more larger than that of the Nevermore itself, eyes that glowed sinister with crimson-blaze.

"What is that thing?" Pyrrha whispered in fear, already hiding herself behind Jaune as Nora did the same who hid under Ren.

"No way...that's a goddamn Harbinger!" Ren shouted in horror, recognizing as to what sort of Grimm it was.

"**_URRGGGGRRRAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" The newcoming Grimm roared.

The group covered their ears as a second titanic roar assaulted the air. The huge, gargantuan pitch-black monstrous figure with bits of blood crimson/pale white markings all over its body while baring the same Grimm like crest that they all share on their heads as the large beast descended from the clouds, flapping large and bony wings very heavily and thrashing its tail that bared a spiky club at the end. Blake glimpsed curved ebony colored claws and massive fangs that resembled so much like that of actual scythe while each fang was covered in blood of its own kind, as if the beast itself was a cannibal of its own kind.

Ruby and Weiss knew for a doubt that none of them would wanna remain close towards such a massive beast that would even put the Nevermore into shame, landing near Blake and Yang who were already clenching hold of their own breaths as if they were trying not to be spotted by the beast. It soon landed itself on the ledge of the cliff to where Ruby once stood, diving its head down while its talons dug deeply into the earth as it began to sniff its surroundings. After finishing its sense of smelling, the beast glared down at the group of Hunters and Huntress as it slowly licked its maws.

Everyone knew full well that this was not a matter of proving their set of skills to become proud hunters...but a desperate attempt to escape and survive against an apex predator who is now on the prowl in the midst of hunting...

"Guys...we...we better get moving, like NOW!" Ruby cried, trying to make a run for it.

"AGREED!" Weiss shouted, running alongside with Ruby.

Yang and Blake had eventually done the same as they ran as though they're life was on the line, wanting to get as far away from the creature standing behind them. Its maws soon formed into a sadistic sneer, reeling its head back as it once again created a bellowing roar that caused everything around them to shake uncontrollably. Those who weren't on the bridge could even feel the earth itself shake in fear from the monsters sudden roar that seem to have also cleared the very clouds, soon after the beast than spread both of its massive bony wings and once again took to the air.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK NOW!" Jaune commanded, trying to reach into the forest with the others behind him.

No one decided not to remain behind with the creature such as that one behind them as they ran as fast as they could to escape back into Beacon Academy, the beast now giving out yet another ear-piercing roar that caused several tree's to collapse onto the ground that would of killed the Mock Hunters and Huntress, luckily for them their reflexes were quick enough to save them yet even that won't be enough against the creature as a massive shadow loomed among the group. Each of them trying to avoid the Grimm's constant assault from the air, seeing as it had lightning bolting out from its wings that tried to separate the teens from one another, like a wolf would do to a herd.

"THIS IS POINTLESS! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO OUTRUN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Blake yelled, trying with her best intention to dodge the lightning bolts that almost eradicated her leg.

"THAN I'LL DISTRACT IT!" Yang challenged, jumping on top of an unharmed tree. Her Ember Celica activating once more as she began firing at the massive beast. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" She yelled in desperate attempt to do some damage on the massive unnamed Grimm.

However the more shots that continued to hit the massive Grimm's forehead and other parts of its large body, the more that she came towards her notion that each round of her Flame Shotgun Rounds didn't prove to be much effect on it as they continued to bounce off of its thick and armored steel-like scales that slightly glowed. Once more the beast bellowed in the sky, causing the earth itself to shake once more with the tree that Yang was on top to tremble down from the sudden outburst of the Grimm with the golden haired girl making a running back among her group with a barrage of lightning from the creatures wings continuing to destroy everything in its path.

"Okay, that didn't worked out as planned! RUN!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**_-Beacon Cliffside-_**

* * *

"A-A Harbinger!? Here in the midst of the Emerald Forest!?" Glynda shouted in disbelief as she spectated the chaos, now concerned for the lives of the Mock Hunters and Huntresses. "I was told that Grimms such as this one were known to be nothing more than urban myth, but never would I thought that one would appear in the middle of a trial...this is bad, very bad for the students out there."

The Professor on the other hand was not fazed at the slightest of the sudden approach of an Uber-Class Grimm, but he was somewhat surprised. "Interesting, to think that a creature who resembles so oddly to that of an actual Dragon would appear right out of the blue, one would come to assume that this is no coincidence... This should be an interesting event for the students indeed..." Ozpin said with a calm tone, taking another sip out of his mug.

"I-Interesting!? Professor, I hope you understand that _THAT _thing out there is no doubt a creature that none of our latest recruits have no experience on facing on their own!" Glynda protested, somewhat at disbelief as to how the Professor could treat the situation so lightly.

"Fret not Glynda, it won't be long until our destructive new recruits arrive to deal with the menace..." Ozpin quietly stated, catching the attention of Glynda's curiosity.

"I'm not understanding on what yours suggesting Professor, how can be so certain that these new additions would be able to bring a Harbinger that no Hunter or Huntress has ever lived to tell the tale!?" Glynda exclaimed once more, seeing as the Professor smirked secretly.

"Because they alone will be the dawn of assuring our victory against the Grimms...that this will be the very moment where they will finally be able test their strength against the creatures they were meant to bring down towards its knees once and for all..." Professor. Ozpin smirked quietly while gazing up in the sky.

* * *

**_-Emerald Forest-_**

* * *

Ruby and the rest of fellow Hunters and Huntresses ran for what seems to have gone through a whole day with the sun slowly dawning for the likes of them with the monster hellbent on feasting on their life with blood crazed crimson flares. Its massive wings flapping, creating masses of powerful winds that continued to stagger each of the Mock Hunters and Huntresses that kept on running through the forest in an attempt to escape the Dragon. Than suddenly, it accelerated its speed than it has before and suddenly slammed its massive body upon the group who dodged but where caught in the middle of a powerful force that sent each teenagers flying in the air. Yang already clenching hold of Ruby as she used her form to protect her younger sister as they collided next into a tree while Weiss positioned her rapier into the ground with a glyph appearing as a shield, yet even that wasn't enough to counter against the devastating force that has also sent her flying where Blake didn't react enough to dodge as both girls clash up against each other.

Jaune and the rest were the only ones to avoid the force, however they alone were separated from Ruby and the others as they fired most of their weaponry-based arsenals at the creatures head yet proved no sort of efficient on damaging the beast at all. The creature clad in pure ebony scales soon slashed its massive tail with a spiky club at the end right at Jaune's who were force to pull back with tree's being sent towards their direction from the tails force. With the interference of the second group, the massive Harbinger now gazing its attention towards the other group of young girls with its beady crimson eyes flashing brightly, it was said that the Harbingers are known to prefer woman victims than anything else in its food chain. Young and unspoiled was what the Harbingers delighted as the Dragon-like Grimms serpentine tongue had continued to lick its maw, the young girls cringing at the sight that the creature was no doubt wanting to feast on them.

"Ugh! Ain't no way in hell that I'm lettin this perverted Grimm like that get the best of me!" Yang yelled in defiance, firing her weapons at the creatures face once more. Ignoring the fact that each shot proved to be useless against the Harbingers thick hide.

Weiss couldn't agree more as she too decided to take a stand against the monster, readying her rapier once more to summon up more assault glyphs that eventually fired several barrages of high water beams that made contact towards the Harbinger while Ruby as well fired several rounds with Crescent Rose and Blake molding her melee weapons into fire-arm weapons. The Harbinger eventually found his food to be more annoying that it was before, causing it to give out another of its booming roars that made most of the girls fly back from the force of gust being blown towards them to which they were suddenly disarmed from their weapons with the exception of Yang. However, a rock had slowly plucked itself right behind her that caused her to go unconscious for a brief moment.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out towards her out cold sister with Weiss crawling towards their, running towards her side while acquiring her Crescent Rose. She desperately shook her sister, seeing that Yang was opening her eyes very briefly. Both girls now dragging her out of harms way from the Harbinger whose talons had continued to slash through the trees as if they were simple butter.

"Where's Blake!?" Ruby wondered with concern as Weiss was unsure as to where they're comrade was located.

Little did Ruby and Weiss realize that Blake herself was caught between the creatures clutches, she had recently injured her leg after the beast had reflected their assaults. Forcing her to limp her way in an attempt to get as far away from the beast, but even if she tried to get as far away as she could the Harbinger itself would usually toy with the young girl by blocking her path until smacking her down to the ground with its massive paw.

'_Crap...I won't be able to make it out with this thing trapping me..._' Blake panicked in her thoughts, attempting to crawl until meeting the gaze of the Harbinger. Its eyes staring right back at her own, to which she couldn't help but tremble in horror. At the end of the Harbingers throat was a clear image of its boiling flames coated in sickly green awaiting to be unleashed upon her fragile form, the beast now craning its head back up while preparing to do the inevitable as she could feel the air being sucked into the monsters massive maw. Knowing full well that it was prepared to unleash those flames upon her in an instant.

'_Is this it...am I truly about to die in the middle of becoming a Huntress..._' She thought bitterly, eyes growing wide in disbelief and fear. '_I couldn't even manage to make a difference for..._'

The Harbinger who was through playing with its meal soon unleashed its hellish blaze upon the unfortunate girl who was suddenly caught in the center of it all that engulfed everything in its surrounding, the very greenish field slowly being caught near the flames til they were reduced to mere ash. The other three girls stood there with horrified expressions on their faces with Weiss covering her mouth as to what they've just witness in front of their eyes as though it would have scarred them forever, as one of their own was murdered by the very creature that they've vowed themselves to destroy yet this creature proved to be an enemy that they alone could never face.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Unavoidable Danger Ends..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__****_Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme..._**

* * *

Although to the black haired girls astonishing surprise was the fact that she didn't feel her skin being torched from the flames of the Harbinger at all, curiously she once again opened her eyes to see what was going on. Until here eyes grew wide, not out of fear but out of shock and amazement. A familiar salmon haired individual now stood in front of her path, flames slowly making their way into his mouth until there was no more for him to devour as he gave out a slight burping sound.

"Man, the flavors on these flames taste like crap! These are by far the most worst flames I've ever tasted in my life! Hell they're even worse than Romeo's stinky flames!" A familiar voice stated after rubbing the bottom jaw of his mouth, slowly forming a feral grin. "Oh what the hell, thanks for the grub! You stupid Dragon wannabe!" He yelled, insulting the Harbinger who is nothing more than a mere imitation of the more destructive true beasts that would often make Gods tremble in fear..

The others who were somewhere else in the forest, including Weiss and Yang's eyes were also wide at the sight before them with the exception of Ruby who was now sighing in relief.

"He made it." Ruby praised happily, catching the sight of a certain Dragon Slayer.

Just above Blake who was too busy laying on the ground with a bleeding leg, stood Natsu Dragneel who was staring right back at the massive Harbinger with no trace of fear on him, but a determined grin as he bared his canines at the large Grimm with both of his knuckles being cracked. The massive Grimm was just about to slam its massive paw onto the salmon haired male, that is until it was interrupted once more by a long pillar that eventually slammed itself into the creatures face that caused it to screech in pain while staggering back a few feet away. Gajeel now making his way towards Natsu with Rogue, Sting and Wendy behind him as they took their positions and faced against the monster that was now bellowing in anger. Natsu soon turned his attention back to Blake who remained on the ground with a shock expression on her face, he couldn't help but grin softly at her looks.

"Sorry if we took so long, had some trouble on catching up with you guys." Natsu apologized, scratching his head.

Blake remained speechless, unsure as to what to say towards her saviors. Before she could even have a chance to speak, she felt two arms clench hold of her shoulders. Realizing that both Weiss and the newly awakened Yang with Ruby using her Crescent Rose as cover made their way towards their fallen comrade, taking her towards the forest as the other team led by Jaune appeared to assist them as well. Jaune shooting a glare at Natsu with concern on his face.

"I know that this is late for me to ask, but are you guys certain you can beat that monster?" Jaune wondered, with Pyrrha by his side with a concerned look as well.

Eventually Gajeel stepped in, cracking his knuckles. "Are you kidding, this is more like a stroll in the park for the likes of us. We can definitely take this bastard down with no problems at all, Geehee!"

"And since this thing is somewhat close to a Dragon itself." Sting commented, allowing the Shadow Dragon Slayer to finish.

"Than there's no doubt that it'll fall by our hands like any other Dragons would." Rogue finished, unsheathing Shadow Steel once more.

"Another reason why I'm all fired up on kicking that bastards ass." Natsu sneered while baring the same grin as before.

The other group however didn't seem to believe them at first glance, however they could already tell that they weren't gonna bother on leaving without a fight.

"You guys just stay back, let me and others take care of this wannabe! Bastards already tarnishing what our parents stood for, so we're willing to oblige on beating the living shit out of this punk for pretending to be something its not." Natsu assured, approaching towards the beast with Sting by his left and Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy by his right.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer soon tilted his attention towards the younger Dragon Slayer. "Wendy, go with Ruby and the others. They'll need your assistance in healing most of their wounds." Rogue asked of Wendy, crouching near her.

"Right, be careful guys." She complied as she followed the others to safety, leaving the massive Grimm to the four Dragon Slayers.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme Ends..._**

* * *

Moments later after the group remained in their position with eyes completely glued on every moment that the newcomers were about do, they've also shot several glances at the Harbinger who was now getting back on its foot while slamming everything in its path with a simple slash of its massive tail. Turning its attention towards five figures marching towards it, the Harbinger itself found it somewhat of a surprise that it couldn't even pick up a single ounce of fear in them as approached towards the group with its eye leveling on their own. The Harbinger blowing much of its foul breath into the faces of the male Dragon Slayers who clenched hold of their noses.

Sting wrinkled his nose, finding the scent of the creatures mouth to be absolutely foul. "Ugh, damn this things got one hell of a bad smell in its mouth! Ever heard of breath mints before?"

"I doubt this son of a b#tch even knows we're actually Dragon Slayers, probably still mad that we ruined its play time with that girl." Gajeel grinned viciously, cracking his neck and knuckles while not turning his eyes away from his prey.

Natsu grinned as well, crossing his arms with a carefree expression. "Guess he's gonna be having one hell of a surprise coming towards him."

Black Steel smirked, eyes focusing on the Harbinger. "You bet he does. As soon as we're finished dealing with this imitation, you still owe me a bag of Chips Ahoy and some fresh Iron from yesterday you annoying Pyromaniac, Geehee!"

"Like hell I owe you anything ya stupid walking Tin-Man." The Salamander retorted with a cocky grin, a slight tch sign appearing above his eyebrow.

Rogue took a step forward, readying his katana cloaked in shadows. "You three talk too much. If you haven't notice, we've got a Dragon to slay, so let's get to work now shall we?"

The others nodded in unison, shouting together as they charged towards the Harbinger. "_Right!_"

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Against Magic..._**

* * *

Frustrated just how easily they've managed to allow its prey to escape into the forest had eventually snapped the beast even more than before, causing it to roar in frustration as the Harbinger reeled its head back once more with sickly green flames leaking out of its massive maw. Natsu caught sight of what it was about to do, grinning even more as he sprinted the towards the beast.

The Salamander soon took a deep breath and shouted before slamming his fist against one another, his iris slowly shifting into a set of Dragon eyes. "Not this time, big guy! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

When the blazing deluge made a direct blow to the massive Harbingers lower jaw and snapped its mouth shut with the flames damaging its upper jaw with a sudden shockwave that staggered it for a brief moment. Frustrated even more at just how a lowly human could able to shut it down so easily, the beast slashed at them with its claws that, but the Dragon Slayers jumped away to the sides.

Sting jumped on its leg and then up above it while he clapped his hands together. "**WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY RAY!**" Arrows of light rained down on the Harbinger as visible parts of its scales were slowly breaking, causing it to desperately twist and roar at Sting as he came back down. Dodging the attack of the massive beast who continued to slash its claws. "Too slow you stupid giant lizard, **WHITE DRAGON'S TALONS!**" He yelled, slamming his feet encased with holy light under the Harbingers jaws.

"My turn ya bastard! **IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE!**" Gajeel shouted before getting himself above its head and turned his legs into iron pillars that crushed the Grimm's head into the earth.

As the Harbingers head came up again, Rogue slashed at its legs with Shadow Steel. "**SHADOW DRAGON'S TAIL SLICE!**" He shouted as he caught the the Harbinger on the inside of the elbow joint and made it stumble, sliding under its belly as he sheathed his sword and clasped both hands that formed a large sphere. "Have a go at this! **SHADOW DRAGON'S NIGHT RAZE!**" Rogue yelled, tossing the sphere into the center of the creatures abdomen that caused it to fly up lightly and collapsed onto the ground.

Soon after they've manage to stagger the beast for as long as possible, both Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer and Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer sprinted onward while avoiding the massive serpentine tail as they were going for yet another attack with the creature slowly disoriented from all of the attacks being done all over its massive body.

Not far from the battle between the Dragon Slayers and the imitation of a Dragon in the form of a Grimm, the group hidden themselves within the deepest regions of the forest from being caught on sight by the massive Harbinger that kept its attention solely on its new foes with more of its sickly flames continuing to coat the forest in blazing emerald. Until once the the Fire Dragon Slayer continued onward of devouring the creatures flames to replenish his own strength so he could continue on fighting, Jaune and the others completely shocked yet truly amazed at how powerful these individuals are against the Harbinger.

"Wow...look at them go..." Ruby whispered in disbelief at the sight of the fierce battle.

"I can't believe their actually doing some serious damage on a Harbinger!" Ren said, continuing to watch just how unreal these newcomers possessed.

"Incredible...to think that they had that much power..." Pyrrha whispered to herself, amazed how powerful they were to be facing an Uber-Class Grimm.

"Not to mention that their combination attacks are so powerful!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Whoohoo! Show em who's boss!" Nora shouted out to the Dragon Slayers with her arms waving from one place to another in excitement.

"As soon as their done, I've seriously need to learn some of those moves." Yang said to herself, examining the the way Natsu's flame attacks continued to do some heavy damage on the creatures body and scales.

Weiss on the other hand proved to be somewhat shocked as well of how they've manage to create elements into their palms with their own will. '_These men...are they even Human?_' She thought for a moment, but was interrupted from the Harbingers roar.

Gajeel being the first to deliver a perfect hit the Harbingers face with a breath attack to get its attention. When the Harbinger roared at him, he pointed his arm at its mouth. "**IRON DRAGON'S SPEARS: DEMON LOGS!**" The iron spears found their way into Harbingers mouth, damaging the jaw slightly but not fatal. The Harbinger shook away the iron spears lodge in its mouth with an annoyed snarl. Roaring in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer who eventually staggered back, landing on a tree.

"Tsk, stinkin copycat..." Gajeel muttered annoyingly, once again charging at the Harbinger once more. He dodged each tail slash that the Harbinger was throwing at him, the Iron Dragon Slayer laughing as he once again leapt into the air with his arm turning into a long pillar once more. "**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**" He yelled, damaging the creatures pale crested head once more.

The beast bellowed with an enraged roar that echoed loud and long as it tried to burn the Iron Dragon Slayer who continued to dodge the breath attack til something else caught the eyes of the beast while also dodging a surprised breath attack from both Sting and Rogue who eventually lured it towards a specific area that the creature hasn't noticed itself to be in, casting its gazes towards the source of what appears to be a sudden two small spark. Than the sparks themselves has suddenly began to slowly grow, expanding their normal state and harmless side to a more fearsome appearance of two massive ball of fire that was being pumped by many builds of magic by a certain Dragon Slayer who shouted out towards the beast.

"_The Flames of my right and the Flames of my left! Put the two together!_" He shouted as he slammed both palms into one, the two flaming balls now becoming one that became much more larger than ever before. Even much more larger than that of the Harbingers own form as Natsu continued to increase more power into the attack. "_Hhrrrraaauuuggghhhh! And this is what you get, _**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**" Natsu roared at the top of his lungs after unleashing the ball of flames.

The Harbinger once more unleashed more of its deathly green flames that soon made contact with Natsu's own, seeing the difference as the Fire Dragon Slayers own flames had already outmatched the Harbingers own in everywhere. It eventually made a direct hit upon the creature who had little time to react as its entire body was caught in range of the fire balls collision, roaring as the flames began to sear away its entire form til the scenery was given with a massive explosion that slowly shrouded the beast itself. Natsu now landing on a damage tree where his brother was positioned in, wondering if that was enough to bring the Grimm down.

"Did that do it?" Sting wondered, trying to get a view through all of the dust in the way of his target.

"Doubtful, that Grimm still haves a lot power building inside of it. So get ready, I get the feeling this thing is about to get serious on us." Natsu replied with a stern look in his face, spotting the hints of crimson flares.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Against Ends..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__****_Fairy Tail OST: Erza Theme..._**

* * *

This was eventually the last straw that the creature was going to tolerate anymore, it roared none-stop that sent most of the tree's flying into the air with visible signs of Lesser-classed Grimms being sent into the sky from the sudden roar. All four of the Dragon Slayers took their stands, watching as both wings of the massive beast took life and spread wide til they began to flap as the monster was once again in the air. Unleashing more torrents of its lightning bolts upon the Dragon Slayers who continued to dodge the bolts, each tree completely being obliterated from the lightnings being cast down under the wings of the massive Grimm.

"**WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" The White Dragon Slayer shouted, unleashing a narrowed laser of holy light once more to bring the Harbinger down from the sky. However, the Harbinger itself dodged the attack effortlessly with fast reflex. Slowly giving out to what appears to be a mock growl. "Damn, bastard sure is fast when he's in the the air!" Sting cursed as he continued to dodge the attacks of raging bolts of lightning.

Natsu and Rogue then looked at one another before getting a good glance at the creatures large bony wings that continued to flap with strong winds and bolts of lighting clashing on the soils of the earth, noticing that there were some joints in the wings that could be vulnerable. The Dragon Slayers eventually communicated with one another on strategizing a plan that could assist them on bringing the creature down. Both Gajeel and Sting continuing to catch the attention of the Harbinger as bolts of lightning and sickly green flames continued to rain down on them, not realizing that the beast itself was being distracted from the other two. Without a doubt, the two Dragon Slayers at once leapt into the air with Rogue baring Shadow Steel in his grasp. Pure Dragon Slayer Magic slowly being pumped into Shadow Steel once more that eventually held the form of a Dragons fang while Natsu on the other hand had his entire body be engulfed in searing flames as they continued to dodge the bolts til finally coming in close range of their target.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**" Natsu yelled very loud for the creature to hear him, yet even the Harbinger didn't have enough time to react towards the Natsu's approach as he tore through the wing that slowly made a hole. And to add more pain, was the fact that its entire left wing as slowly being lit on fire.

"**BLACK SWORD ART: SHADOW DRAGON'S FANG!**" Rogue yelled before launching himself towards the right wing of the Harbinger and aimed his katana near the weak joints as he slashed Shadow Steel, decapitating the wing with one slice of his sword.

The Harbinger itself soon came to its realization that it had underestimated these newcomers completely as it slowly fell towards the earth with most of its blood oozing in the air and the scent of its own flesh being torched by Natsu's fire that continued to eat away by every second passing by. The very mass of its entire form becoming very slow to fall from the sky, slowly spotting the glimpse of a white flare til it suddenly revealed itself to be that of Sting himself.

"He's all yours Sting, now hurry up and kick his ass!" Natsu yelled out towards his brother, who was now given the opportunity to finish the battle.

"I've got this.." Sting muttered to himself as he continued to dodge the slashing attacks of the Harbingers ebony talons, muttering another word that sent chills running down the Harbingers spine after feeling an unnatural amount of pressure being around it. The source of it coming form the White Dragon Slayer whose body was slowly encased with holy light. "_**White Drive...**_" Sting chanted, the magic around him now amplified as he launched himself towards the beast.

The Harbinger caught sight of the accelerating Dragon Slayer closing in on it, focusing much of its breath attack upon the human in an attempt to keep Sting at bay yet didn't seem to notice that most of its attacks prove to be useless to the White Dragon Slayer as Sting had began sucking in a large amount of air into his mouth until having both of his cheeks swollen largely as though they were ready to explode. Seeing as both of his stormy blue eyes suddenly erupted with azure flare.

"EAT THIS! **WHITE DRAGON'S PURGING BREATH!**" Sting yelled, unleashing a more destructive breath attack that could easily surpass the basic state of his natural breath attack move in many ways possible.

The breath attack itself seemed to be almost unbeatable that it completely tore right through the sickly green flames themselves and scored a direct blow on the massive beasts chest with its falling collision now hastening faster than before as the Harbinger roared in pain from the intense blinding light that slowly enlighten its entire body. Soon after that the beast had finally fallen to the ground on its back while roaring in pain, a tremor was eventually created from its sudden thud to tge earth that made a crater bigger than before. The air being clouded by masses of dirt and dust that clouded the large form of the Harbinger, seeing as it was nowhere on sight.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail OST: Erza Theme Ends...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail Opening 16: Strike Back...**_

* * *

Natsu and Rogue soon made their way towards the other two who were also strolling to their brothers, now turning all of their attention at once towards the crashed area as to where the Harbinger would be positioned in. They could already feel that there was still some fight in the Harbinger, its tail lashing out from the ground very wildly like a snakes tail that caused the Dragon Slayers to leap back from the surprise attack of the Harbinger. Each of them could already feel the rage of the Dragon-like Grimm coursing through the area that was only a few feet away from their own, its beady red eyes glowing within the dust as it once again gave out yet another roar that cleared the dust.

The Harbinger now bleeding from all parts of its own battered body, including its own crested head that slowly began to fall piece by piece as it revealed its void-like face with its eye glowing in the darkness. Yet the creature seem to have been ignoring that matter of having so much magic damaging its entire mass and rose up high with more power flowing into his jaws. Natsu and the others assumed that the beast was about to use another natural breath attack but later than realized in shock after something different and much more powerful than before appeared, a sudden beam of crimson shot itself right out of the beasts mouth in a blink of an eye and bolted through the forest as the Dragon Slayers were fortunate enough to dodge once more from the attack. Leaving nothing but burnt marks with bits of the earth dugged out from the high-concentrated heat that melted through the soils, once again firing more of its bolt like lasers in frantically of wanting to end the Dragon Slayers.

"What the-? Did anyone just felt that!?" Gajeel questioned the others, who were also baring the confused expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, something about that attack felt familiar. Its almost as if that creature just cast something close to magic at us, but I never thought that a Grimm would be able to posses magic as well." Rogue answered, once more dodging the attack of the beam.

The Harbinger soon supported more of its strength into the beams that soon resulted in multiple barrages than a normal one shot strike, making it somewhat difficult for the Dragon Slayers to keep on putting on their defense up while avoiding being caught in the blast radius of the beam attacks that seem to have leveled up a large portion of the forest itself with several limbs of Grimms flying in the air.

"Geez this bastard is persistent!" Sting yelled out, continuing to dodge as he was this close of being annihilated by one of the close by areas that has been eradicated by one of the beams.

The Shadow Dragon leapt above, realizing that one of the beam-like bolt had almost slammed into a certain area of the forest until it was reflected upwards in the air while disbanding a large cloud into many pieces. Now realizing that it was Wendy's magic as draconic wings made out of pure air shrouded itself around Wendy and the other members attending the trial on becoming Hunters and Huntresses in an attempt to hold her ground and fight off the assault of the overly destructive beam attacks from the Harbinger itself. But Rogue himself knew full well that the young Sky Dragon Slayer won't be able to hold herself for too long if the creature continued to shoot more of its beams uncontrollably at her.

"If this Grimm keeps this up, it won't take long before Wendy and the others are caught in the blast!" Rogue warned, using Shadow Steel to slash through the massive beam.

"Than lets shut this Grimm up for good! **IRON DRAGON'S SWORDS!**" Gajeel yelled at the top of his lungs, followed by the rest of the Dragon Slayers.

The Harbinger had continued to unleash more of its barraging beam attacks of trying to stop them from getting closer towards it, yet each shot was once more dodged by the Dragon Slayers who were destined on getting near the beast so they could put an end of its rampage once and for all. The first to gain the strike was none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer whose arms have been transformed into swords, twisting his body around while crippling the Harbingers footing of ever getting a better aiming with its barrage beam attack. As soon as that was out of the way, the Shadow Dragon Slayer soon joined his brothers side. Both brothers of the Dark Dragons now aiming their attention on the beasts back.

"**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS...**" Gajeel and Rogue chanted at once, now summoning their trump cards to finish the fight.

"**DARKNESS WAVE: KING DRAGON'S CLAW!**" Rogue roared, his katana's length now extending in the shape of an actual Dragons claw.

"**KARMA DEMON'S: IRON GOD SWORD!**" Gajeel roared as well, slamming both hands as they slowly transformed into a massive sword that was much larger than his own body.

Both attacks eventually collided into the Harbingers back with tremendous force that another crater far more larger than the previous version during the creatures falling, its body completely smashed into the ground but slowly rose up once more in defiance as it was hellbent on trying to defeat its foes as it slowly rose its own massive body from the ground as dirt was mixed with most of its pitch-black blood and whipped its massive tail against the unsuspecting Dragon Slayers who were eventually caught in the blow. But what it didn't realize was the fact that the other two, Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe were flying in the air with their fists encased with their respected magic. The Harbinger in desperate terms soon aimed its beam attack once more, but this time it was powering it with everything it had left within its body as the beam itself had continued to grow much larger than itself. As there was nothing left to offer for the attack, the Harbinger unleashed its massive beam upon the Twin Dragon Slayers, not realizing the smirks on their faces.

"Its already over you, bastard!" Sting stated with a yell with a roar.

"Because you've lost!" Natsu finished, his canines being revealed as he roared as well.

"**TWIN DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!**" They chanted, both bodies now being encased in fire and light as the beam was closing in on them, nearly thrusting their fists towards before shouting out.

"**CRIMSON LIGHT: HOLY FLAME DRAGON'S CLEANSING BLAZE!**" The brothers roared in unison as a narrowed torrent-like blast of scorching flames and blinding light penetrated through the massive laser and made a direct hit on the massive Harbinger.

The blast had eventually engulfed the massive Grimm completely as the force pushed it back from its spot with scorching fires and blinding light completely damaging the shadowy beasts body as it roared in agony from the imense power that continued pushing it back into the ground once more. Its body completely charred and burnt with sizzling noises and batches of black smoke as it eventually made a loud thud after falling to the ground for good.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Opening 16: Strike Back Ends..._**

* * *

It wasn't long before Wendy, accompanied by Weiss and Ruby with Jaune's group behind them were approaching the scene. Upon their arrival to the battle scarred forest, the Sky Dragon Slayer now casting a soft smile before sighing in relief after spotting four familiar figures standing and sitting on the charred corpse of the massive beast whose mouth was wide open as the Dragon Slayers males bared grins on their faces, Natsu standing on the Harbingers massive forehead with Sting resting on its arm while Rogue remained on its back and Gajeel sitting on its upper burnt bony wing.

"Whoa..." The Hunters and Huntresses whispered in awe, Gajeel already smirking at their reaction.

"Told ya we'd be able to kick this guys ass, Geehee!" Natsu snickered, the Iron Dragon Slayer slamming his his behind the Salamanders head.

"QUICK TAKING MY LINE YOU PYROMANIAC!" Gajeel snarled in Natsu's face, who eventually responded back with his own snarl.

"MAKE ME, YA PIERCING FREAK!" Natsu snarled back with his arms crossed and a tch sign appearing near his eyebrow as he lunged towards Gajeel.

"There they go again..." Sting muttered, facepalming himself at the sight.

"Their stupidity never cease to surprise the both of us..." Rogue muttered, slowly being caught off guard from the two Dragon Slayers upcoming assault kick.

"_SHUT IT!_" They yelled in unison as they kicked the Shadow Dragon Slayer away and eventually resumed fighting against one another with Rogue being caught in the fight as well as Sting.

"Men..." Weiss muttered with her eyes shut away from the sight.

This eventually earned the confused and nervous sweats of the Mock Hunters and Huntress as well as a certain young Dragon Slayer who watched as her four elder brothers had continued to beat each other once more than they have before during their first arrival to Remnant, which wouldn't be much of a shock and surprise for the Sky Dragon Slayer who has always been use to seeing them go at one another all of the time back at Fairy Tail: home to famous Mages and Wizards that put the other guilds into shame.

The students however had eventually shrugged it off and couldn't help but laugh, giggle or even snicker while admiring and congratulating in their victory against the Grimm Harbinger and how they still manage to have that much strength in them to be fighting against one another.

"You gotta admit, for boys that fight most of time. They are pretty cool." Yang stated with a grin baring on her face, keeping an eye on the four Dragon Slayers who began to beat one another senselessly.

"Indeed..." Blake muttered quietly with both arms crossed, focusing her attention on a certain salmon haired Dragon Slayer that was currently caught in the middle of a brawl between him and Gajeel. A sudden hue of red slowly creeping its way upon her cheeks, secretly smiling to herself.

"Ooooohhhhh, what's up with that redness going on that cheek of yours?" Yang smirked with glee, the black haired girl suddenly coming towards her realization as she tilted her head away.

A certain Professor once again taking another sip of his mug suddenly formed a proud smile, seeing that the proof of their powers was valid. Meaning Beacon Academy was about be a little more interesting with these Earthlanders in Remnant.

* * *

**_-Beacon Academy-_**

* * *

As soon as the initiation was finished, everyone in the school found themselves at the auditorium, congratulating the new students who past the tests and watching the new teams be formed.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." Ozpin announced as the four students mentioned walked up to him as an applause was heard and the screen behind them showing everyone a picture of the students mentioned. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team **_CRDL_** led by...Cardin Winchester!"

As the first group left, Ozpin than goes on with the next team. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie." They walked up to the stage "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team _**JNPR**_."

The four of them smiled, happy to be in a team together. Nora was so happy she hugged Ren, surprising him slightly, but smiled regardless.

"Led by…Jaune Arc!"

Jaune looked at Ozpin in surprise while Pyrrha grinned at her new team leader. "L-Led by?"

The man simply nodded at Jaune with a smile. "Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha gave the shocked Jaune a friendly shoulder punch, but the leader was not prepared for it and fell to the ground, causing the audience to laugh.

Team JNPR left the stage as Ozpin announces the third team. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." The girls stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team _**RWBY**_. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss's eyes widen in surprise and looked over at Ruby, who was also surprised by the announcement. Yang ran up to her sister/leader and gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!" The hooded girl soon turned her attention elsewhere, catching the gaze of two certain Dragon Slayers who winked and grinned at her.

As team RWBY walked off the stage while passing five noticable Earthlanders, Ozpin announced the last group with a secretive smile. "And finally but not the least is Natsu '_Salamander_' Dragneel, Sting '_White Dragon_' Eucliffe, Rogue '_Shadow Dragon_' Cheney, Gajeel '_Black Steel_' Redfox and Wendy '_Sky Maiden_' Marvell." The five Dragon Slayers marched over to the headmaster. "The five of you retrieved the Golden King pieces with the addition of defeating a Harbinger that no Hunter or Huntress for over a hundred years has ever lived to tell the tale of their victory over the beast. From this day forward, you will work together as Team _**NSRGW**_. Led...by none other than Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Tenrou Island Theme..._**

* * *

This soon caused the crowd to cheer much louder than before with their arms raising high.

The Fire Dragon Slayer thrusted his fist into the air that slowly formed the Fairy Tail Index Finger with prideful flames burning in his eyes while baring a victorious grin on his face as the crowd continued to cheer for his along with the others in his teams name. Sting doing the same like his brother as both Twins thrusted their fists forward towards the crowd while sharing identical grins on their face. While Gajeel and Rogue had their arms crossed as usual with the Iron Dragon Slayer snickering and the Shadow Dragon Slayer smirking quietly with Wendy smiling brightly while sitting gently on the Iron Dragon Slayers shoulders who waved out to everyone, laughing softly.

"Guess this means we're the top dogs of this school huh?" Gajeel wondered as he continued to grin fiercely.

"Looks that way, after all we did slay an Uber-Class Grimm..." Rogue answered, his left eye opening as the other was hidden behind the bangs of his hair.

"And the fact that we're the only people around here who only use Magic." Sting stated, already pulling his arm away from the crowd.

"Whatever the case, it feels good to know that we're still popular. Even though we're not in Fairy Tail!" Natsu added, placing his palms behind his head with a grin still on his face.

Ozpin smiled at Team NSRWG antics. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year."

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Tenrou Island Theme Ends..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

It was a clear night out tonight. The stars were easily visible overhead, and a cool breeze blew through the area. Blake sat on the edge of the building's roof herself, calm but somewhat lost in something that kept her at bay of moving forward to the future. She could see well enough in the dark that the lunar light and starlight would have been more than ample for her to read a book. For now though, she was simply reclining on the slope of the roof, basking in the calm of the night.

Her time to herself was not to be however as she was soon interrupted. "So do you often come up here all by yourself?" Came a familiar strong yet carefree tone. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps on the tiles of the roof Blake looked over to see Natsu Dragneel: the man with a fiery spirit who saved her life from the flames of the Harbinger as he sat down beside her.

"Sometimes yes, just to clear up my mind." Blake muttered quietly yet valid enough for Natsu to hear her voice with his enhance hearing. "I didn't really get the chance to thank you for saving me back in the forest, so...thanks." She whispered, gazing at Natsu with a soft smile.

The Fire Dragon Slayer scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "Heheh no problem, I'm just glad to be there on time to save you. Wouldn't wanna have a ghost of you haunting me around." He joked playfully, grinning as usual that caused the cheeks of the black haired girl to heat up. Examining him secretly of spotting both of his canines abnormally sharp.

"So tell me something, how'd you do it?" She asked him with curiosity clouding her words.

"Huh? What's that?" Natsu wondered confusingly, his right eyebrow slightly raised upwards.

"Those flames that erupt from your hands, feet and mouth. Of how you've manage to deal so much damage towards that Grimm and how you've been able to devour flames as well while lighting yourself on fire? Just how can you do that without killing yourself?" Blake asked Natsu once more, focusing her attention on the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu simply laughed at the black haired girls question, crossing his arms as he slowly turned his attention right back at Blake. "Lets just say that I got these sort of traits from my old man, Igneel." He stated.

"Igneel? I've never heard of a someone like him before, was he a Hunter?" Blake asked as Natsu shook his head from left to right.

"Not really Hunter but even better than that, he was actually a Dragon." He grinned proudly.

Blakes eyes were as wide as they've ever been before in her life, now trying her best to shake the sudden truth with another one of her emotionless look. "Your joking right?"

Natsu said nothing as he continued to stare right back at her with a blank look on his face and his arms resting behind his head, sensing that the Dragon Slayer was not joking at all as her eyes once more grew in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, your telling me that your father was an actual Dragon!? I thought Dragons were merely legends that people use to tell kids." Blake exclaimed, the Dragon Slayer shrugging it off.

"I wouldn't exactly say that he was my father, however he did took me in when it was only me and my brother alone after we our Dragons found us in the middle of the forest. We never knew who our real parents were, but we eventually considered our Dragons to be our fathers. And you may think that Dragons aren't real...but where I come from they're very real..." Natsu stated to the black haired girl, who was now continuing to hear much of what there was to know about this man and his Dragon.

Moments passed by after Natsu had finished telling her much of what he knows about his past life and how he's managed to acquire the power of an actual Dragon itself as well as gaining some brief and vivid lessons from Igneel during his childhood life, of how the young man has been put through so much hardship until he and Sting eventually found another place to call home in Fairy Tail. Having to be separated from his family for at least two years in a whole new different world called "_Edolas_" while having to face against individuals with dark agenda's of wanting to put the world in madness, while also being told of facing against Dragons from the past and where he and the rest of his members stood their ground and fought against the Black Dragon of Apocalypse: Acnologia just to miss seven years of being placed in a magic sphere that ceased their aging system and kept them young.

"So did Igneel made that scarf for you?" Blake wondered as she caught her gaze on the object of interest that was apparently wrapped around Natsu's neck, admiring the draconic scale design on it.

"Sure is, its pretty much all I have left in memory of him after the Dragons left." He said calmly, looking up into the sky with a sudden solemn look.

She slowly felt her heart pinch at the sight of the Dragon Slayers expression, somewhat understanding what sort of pain he must be going through of being left behind that left him and his brother lost, alone and heartbroken. Frowning sadly as she whispered something out to him with her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Do you...still miss him by any chance?" She asked.

"Dearly..." He said quietly with his bangs shrouding his eyes, slowly changing his expression with determination. "But one day I will find him..." Natsu assured, causing Blake to smile once more.

While the two had spent their times alone on the rooftop, Blake suddenly sat closer to Natsu as the air itself began to chilly up a little, unconsciously causing her to accidentally pressed herself beside the strong shoulders of Natsu's warm form. She screamed within her mind of having to go through a slight embarrassment of not knowing how close she was to Natsu, the Salamander on the other hand now baring a confused look with a hint of concern.

"You alright?" He asked softly, both onyx colored eyes gazing down at her.

"Sorry...Its just...a little cold up here..." She said calmly, yet tried hard to hide the redness flowing in both cheeks.

Than she felt something wrap itself around her neck that provided more warmth into her body, realizing that it was none other than Natsu's own scaly scarf tugged lightly on her throat. Seeing as Natsu was more than he seemed to be than some pyromaniac with the habit of burning things, sometimes being that of a complete fool in dire situations as well as seeing him constantly fighting against his teammates and brother like there was no end to their senseless brawls. However it wasn't the case at what she was seeing, the fire-breathing male happened to have more than destructive matters but have also gained a kind heart and carefree personality that warmed up the hearts that he's encountered to which he views as his comrades and family.

"Thanks..." She said very quietly in a slight cutesy way, the Dragon Slayers face now getting the same treatment of redness heating up on his cheek as well.

"Your welcome, kitty..." He whispered, now causing a thought to pierce into Blake once more.

"Wait...what did you call me?" She asked, somewhat nervous that her identity has been foiled as she leaned away from Natsu.

"Kitty, ya know. Since your pretty much a Faunus and all." He muttered very blankly.

"H-How did you know that I was a Faunus?" Blake questioned Natsu, who seem to have given out a victorious grin.

"You can't fool this nose?" He said triumphantly with a sudden wink, knowing full well that his high sense of smell would no doubt put a blood hound into shame.

"Natsu...is it okay if...you keep this a secret between the two of us...please..." She pleaded quietly, casting her amber cat-like eyes slowly meeting that of Natsu's own onyx eyes.

Natsu remained silent, but eventually accepted with a soft sigh escaping his lips. "If that's what you want, than I guess I can keep it secret. For your sake anyways..." He said calmly, but slowly reverted back into his carefree style. "So than Blake? What do ya say, wanna be friends?" Natsu asked kindly of her, smiling brightly with his eyes closing.

Her eyes grew wide as she continued looking at Natsu who was wanting to be her friend, she can't even remember the last time that she's ever been privilege of gaining such trust even though she was another race that most Human's despised or even loathed at first glance. And yet here stood Natsu who could care less of what she was, of wanting her to be a friend. No one, not even those who try to remain cold can ever resist the urge of wanting someone close to them. A warm smile suddenly forming on her face, preparing her response.

"Of course..." Blake replied. '_I look forward on getting to know you a lot better, Natsu..._' She thought to herself as the two of them eventually made their way back into their dorms, keeping this as their own little secret.

* * *

_**Be sure to leave whatever reviews you see fit and I'll be seeing you guys on the otherside of the sun! Geehee! B3**_


	6. The Badge and the Burden

_**Dunno about you guys, but for me I was a bit shock that Sun Wukong's voice actor Micheal Jones is actually going to be doing some voice acting as Fairy Tail's White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe. Dayum, I hope to the ends that he works the character out very well! Anyways enjoy the chapter guys! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Badge and The Burden...**_

"Daaahhhh! I feel like some kind of a nerd wearing this stupid outfit! Least they didn't restrict anything about no customization towards our new suits." Sting grumbled as he put his new uniform on, already had the White Dragon Slayer used his magic to dye his outfit towards a pale white coloration while also keeping his blade like earring.

It was the first day of school and the males of team NSRGW were getting ready in their room. It was a simple room with five beds, some shelves, drawers and desks, and a couple lamps. The team also managed to customized their room before going to bed the night before as the Dragon Slayers decorated their room of having their corners decorated with some of their trademark colors, Draconic like markings and lastly some photos of their times in Fairy Tail to ease any of their home sick issues.

"At least you're able to put a tie on…" Natsu muttered as he struggled to put his tie on. The pair was putting on their uniforms, which consisted of his usual black vest with red trimmings while gaining some new addition of having a red tie and a black pants with crimson shoes, a tie that he's been having issues with while also having his scaly draconic scarf wrapped safely around his neck.

"Honestly Natsu, is there anything in school that you yourself isn't hopeless to accomplish? Because this is truly sad of you..." Rogue sighed as he and Gajeel with Wendy in the middle of the two walked into the room with their uniforms on as well.

"Oh shut it, emo-boy. Its not my fault that I'm not use to wearing these damn clothings." Natsu growled with an annoyed look in his eye, a tch sign appearing on his head.

The Shadow Dragon Slayers outfit being a lot more different than Natsu's own of having his battle cloak attack to his back while Gajeel seem to have ripped off both ends of his sleeves with his feather ornament on his right shoulder while Wendy's only had some minor changes towards her outfit of changing it slightly white just like Sting's own outfit while also having some blue accents on it.

"I'm surprised you're having trouble with ties Salamander, man your such a loser. Geehee!" Gajeel sneered, causing Natsu to get into a fight with Gajeel as usual.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Moments after the Dragon Slayers had finished up everything in their room while making their way towards class, Natsu and the others eventually made their way towards the other room where Team RWBY was in as Natsu just was about to knock on the door until taking some notion that the door itself was slightly open for the Dragon Slayer to see. Curiosity getting the better of Natsu as always, he opened the door slowly and both onyx and stormy blue eyes went wide at what they saw.

Team members of Team RWBY was standing in front of them and all were dressed in their uniforms, with Ruby even wearing her trademark cloak just like Rogue. The team was looking at their room with both accomplishment and disappointment. Their room had a fair amount of work done to it, with, among other things, a picture of the Forest of Forever Fall from Weiss, a bookshelf filled with books from Blake, a poster of the boy band Achieve Men from Yang and strangely enough, a set of curtains that were ripped and repaired by Ruby. The room looked pretty good if it weren't for the fact that their beds were piled up in the middle.

"…This isn't going to work..." Weiss pointed out at the disorganized room.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake agreed as well, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff…" Yang suggested the idea.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby said slowly as a smile grew on her face. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss frowned at the idea. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang however grinned brightly. "And super awesome!"

Even Blake thought the suggestion was good. "It does seem efficient."

"You know the idea of having some bunk-beds in our room doesn't sound that much of a bad idea. What do you think, little bro."

"We're not getting bunk beds for our room, Gajeel. Last time we had one of those, your fatass ended up breaking our previous bunk-bead."

"F#ck off man, its not my fault that the damn thing was made out of wood!"

The eventually caused each of the girls in the room to jump in surprise with their eyes wide as they turned around to in unison just to see Natsu leading his team .

"Hey, what's up guys!" Natsu greeted himself while waving his hand lazily towards the group.

Blake and Weiss glared at the two smiling huntsmen.

"Didn't anyone told you that its not polite to enter inside a room without knocking at least." Weiss questioned the group with her hands resting on her hips.

"And the fact that this is usually a room for woman only." Blake stated blankly, glaring specifically at Natsu alone who cringed at the sight.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer on the other hand just smirked. "What can we say, its a certain kind of perk that we've been honing for our lives."

Gajeel snickered as he laid an arm on his younger brothers shoulder, fist pumping his hand. "In other words, the means of knocking before entering just doesn't apply to us at all. Geehee." Both brothers laughed onward, causing Blake and Weiss to turn their heads away in defeat.

Ruby and Yang on the other hand were too busy laughing a little at the sight of their teammates loosing the fight against the talented Dragon Slayers.

"Ahh, this is going to be a great year, isn't it Sis?" Yang asked, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"It will be." Ruby agreed before turning to the pile of beds, "As soon as we fix the bed problem. I still think the bunk bed idea is the way to go."

"Want us to help out on organizing your room?" Sting asked after apologizing to Weiss of their rude arrival.

"Class is going to start soon and if we help you guys out with this, we can get it done faster." Natsu added, slamming his fists together with a determined look and a bright grin. "So lets get workin!" He cheered, Ruby standing beside him as well with a cheer of her own.

"Wait a second you guys," Weiss protested, "I don't think we should do this. Can we at least put it to a vote?"

"You already did, Ice Princess! Geehee!" Gajeel grinned wolfishly and pointed to Ruby, Blake and Yang, who had a V sign, a thumbs up, and a double rocker gesture respectively. Weiss pouted and curled her fists to her sides after she and the others went to work on the beds. After a while they stood back and looked at their work.

Ruby smiled brightly at their accomplishment. "Objective complete."

While Weiss's and Blake's beds were set on the floor, Ruby's and Yang's beds were elevated, with Ruby's being suspended by ropes over Weiss's bed and Yang's being on top Blake's bed and being elevated by four piles of hard-cover books courtesy of the resident book lover. Ruby also used the opportunity to turn her bed into a tent with her blankets.

"…I got to say, this turned out quite well." Natsu admitted with admiration at their handy work.

"Yeah, sure is." Sting smiled victoriously.

"We really appreciate you guys for helping us." Ruby thanked the guys before turning to her team. "Alright team, our second order of business now is-"

"Umm...guys..." A voice quietly called out for the two groups.

Ruby paused with her right eyebrow raised very slightly in confusion as she tilted her attention towards the source as she and the others turned to see none other than the little Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy standing beside the hyperactive Nora who appeared with Team JNPR as they remained outside of Team RWBY's bedroom door.

Wendy spoke again. "Don't you think that we should get to class. It won't be long before it starts in a few minutes." Wendy said with a worried look.

"Uh-Oh..." All four male Dragon Slayers whispered.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Lucy and the Power of her Celestial Spirits..._**

* * *

Everyone who was currently inside Team RWBY's room skin slowly shifted to pale white of gaining some realization, noticing the time itself passed drastically for the group as they were about to be late on their first day in Beacon Academy. The first to be leaving the room in blinding speed being none other than the Salamander who suddenly used a Fire Dragon Slayer Elbow Booster to reach towards class before the bell rings

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Natsu shouted panickly, adding more speed into his booster.

"Hey, don't go leaving us behind!" Gajeel roared, running as fast as he can beside Natsu.

"We're gonna be late on our first day in Beacon Academy!" Sting yelled as well with Rogue and Wendy right behind Gajeel and Natsu as they sprinted their way to their destination.

"To class!" Ruby ordered as she and her team ran out as well.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune cried as he ran with his team to class as well.

The three teams ran for their lives in order to get to class on time. As they hurried, they passed Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, who stared at the large group with mild interest, with Goodwitch looking at her watch curiously while Ozpin drank a little coffee.

"Hmmhm...unruly Dragons indeed..." Ozpin whispered towards himself, once more drinking out of his mug with a sudden chuckle.

* * *

**_-In Class-_**

* * *

"Monsters! Demons...prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

_'Its great an all that we made it in class...however I think I'm starting to regret coming in here on the first place...' _Sting thought with a bored expression on his face as he listened to the lecture.

It was nine '_o_' clock in the middle of the morning as he and the rest of his teammates of Team NSRGW, along with Jaune and Team RWBY were having their first class of the day. The lesson at the matter being nothing more than Grimm Studies class, which is being taught by Professor Peter Port, a rather obese old man wearing a burgundy suit, grey hair and a large mustache that covered his entire mouth. Gajeel resting his head with one of his free hand with a bored expression as well while secretly eating some fresh iron, the White Dragon Slayer feeling somewhat sorry for Wendy who had to go through some painful lessons that proved to be too much for the girl to be taking all at once while Rogue glared down at the teacher with little interest. And as for Sting's brother Natsu...he was currently sleeping in the middle of the lesson as always with Sting face-palming while sighing at his brothers carefree behavior of doing nothing more than napping in lessons.

He continued his thoughts as Port went back to his lecture._ 'If this guy keeps this up, even I might end up sleeping as well, a pretty good fortune luck for all of us that Erza isn't around to beat us down senselessly…' _Sting thought as he slowly cringed of the idea of seeing Erza participating in Beacon Academy.

While the heiress was trying to listen to the lecture of the Professor, she noticed something out of place that her '_so-called_' leader that had a spot next to Natsu working on something on her paper. After a while Ruby finished, she eventually tapped on Natsu shoulder in an attempt to wake him up from his sleep. Seeing as Weiss saw Natsu groan from being awakened from his enjoyable slumber as the hooded girl showed her art to Natsu. At first glance, the Fire Dragon Slayers eyes were buldging out of his eyes in surprisement and clenched hold of his mouth to hold himself from cracking a laugh.

She eventually began to reveal her work towards the other members of Team NSRGW, the first being Wendy who smiled nervously with a sweat sign while Gajeel had trouble on containing himself from laughing too loud in the classroom. Hell, even the Shadow Dragon Slayer himself couldn't even help himself of muffling a quiet chuckle. As soon as she was finished showing her artician to Natsu and the others, she soon showed her work to her own team with a silly grin on her face; a crude drawing of Professor Port with stink lines on it and named Professor Poop. The drawing brought laughs to Yang and Blake, but Weiss was unamused and frowned at Ruby's work.

'_Ruby, what in the world are you doing?' _Weiss thought in annoyance, '_You've been acting childish since the day started and not once showed any sign of real leadership. It's like she thinks this is all a game or something! Oh she'd better shape up or-'  
_  
"Ah-heh-hem." The voice cleared his throat that slowly caught the attention of both teams.

Team RWBY and Team NSRGW slowly shifted their gazes away from the art and eventually turned their attention right back to Professor Peter, who was staring at them for a while before explaining what made a true Huntsman. As he spoke onward of some cheap heroic action and all, Ruby also continued with her antics, which drew the attention of her friends as well as the Dragon Slayers once more that slowly made Weiss more frustrated than ever.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Her antics include balancing an apple on a book with a pencil with a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

And just like before, both Natsu and Ruby as well as Gajeel fell back asleep in class with their heads resting on their tables with slight snoring sounds.

'_I don't blame those three for sleeping. This guy is really boring.'_ Jaune thought in amusement.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

And picking her nose without a care, which greatly infuriated her partner.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor questioned his students, wondering which one of them have's the required traits of being a Huntsman.

The moment those words left the professor's mouth, Weiss shot her hand in the air and answered with an angry look on her face. "I do, sir!"

Peter nodded at the heiress before gesturing to the cage behind him, which held a Grimm inside. "Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent."

Inhuman animalistic noise could easily be heard within the cage that was currently holding the Grimm rattle some more. Natsu and the others turned to see Weiss in her regular clothes, Myrtenaster drawn, ready to fight the Grimm, with her teammates cheering her on.

"Try not to hold back Weiss!" Sting cheered with a encouraging grin.

"Kick porkies ass!" Natsu cheered as well with his fist thrusting towards her.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shot a fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a small RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby simply cheered.

Weiss, however, became even more annoyed with the cheering, especially Ruby's. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh…uh, sorry." Ruby apologized sheepishly.

Professor Port walked to the cage with his Blunderaxe and released the beast inside it. "Alright! Let the match…begin!"

The Grimm, now revealed to be an armored, pig-like beast with large tusks that the brothers just so happened to know commonly as a Boarbatusk due to their previous studies with some of the Grimm creatures during their arrival to Remnant, the creature now snorting while charging rightout of the holding cage and immediately charged forward. Weiss fought back against the now charging Boarbatusk with its eyes burning with primal fury. She deflected its charge with her rapier and after a few moments, she speeds to the beast in hopes of piercing its skull. Sadly Myrtenaster was caught in the beast's tusks and Weiss had a hard time of trying to get her weapon off her opponent's grasp.

"Bold, new approach, I like it!" Port exclaimed, arms crossed while spectating the struggle between the heiress and the Grimm.

"Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered again.

'_Shut up, Ruby!'_ Weiss thought as she glared at her leader. Not realizing that Sting was gazing at her with an expressionless look, sensing some tensions going on between Weiss and Ruby.

Her moment of distraction however caused her to loosen her grip on her sword. The Boarbatusk shook its head violently, ripped the rapier away from her and struck the defenseless heiress with its tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter commented.

Weiss got up in time to see the Boarbatusk charge at her again. She jumped out of the way and the beast charged into the desk. While it was distracted, Weiss used the opportunity to retrieve her weapon.

Ruby called out to her partner. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"_STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!_" Weiss shouted, her annoyance towards her leader reaching its peak. Ignoring the scythe user's hurtful expression as well as not expecting a silent growl from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What's the hell's your deal, Ice-Princess!? She's just trying to help you out!" Natsu roared, slamming his fist against the table that eventually shocked everyone with the exception of his teammates of Team NSRGW.

"You stay out of this!" Weiss hissed at the Dragon Slayer, now seeing the Pork-like Grin slowly forming its form into a ball-like form and started to spin towards the direction of the heiress position.

The beast charged at Weiss, but was stopped by her barrier glyph, which made it fall to its back. Seeing its underside exposed, she jumped into her platform glyph and leapt into the Grimm, Myrtenaster piercing through the beast stomach and killing it almost instantly.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Peter applauded, before turning to the rest of the class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and…stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss got up and panted in exhaustion before turning to Ruby and gave her a fierce glare. Before her team could say anything, she stormed off without a word.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune questioned.

"Apparently her anger has finally reached towards its peak..." Rogue answered with an emotionless look as his crimson eyes focused solely on the heiress now rushing out of the room.

* * *

**_-Outside of Class-_**

* * *

It was the end of school and Ruby was getting worried. Weiss has been ignoring her the whole day and she was angry to boot. Ruby was trying to talk to her to see what was wrong, but had no luck so far. Then she saw her target walk by, still in her normal clothes, and turned the corner. Ruby ran up to catch up to her.

"Weiss!"

The heiress sighed and turned to the persistent scythe user. "What?"

Ruby relaxed a little as she noticed that Weiss was not as angry as earlier. "Are you ok? Is there something wrong or-"

"Oh there's something wrong alright!" Weiss interrupted and gave Ruby a harsh glare. "And I'm looking at it right now."

"What?" Ruby asked in shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, '_what do I mean_'?!" Weiss shouted. "You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby frowned at her teammate. "What did I do?"

"That's just it; you have done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss answered heatedly. "I'm willing to look past what happened in the forest, but not what happened today. You've been acting like a child all day and not once did you do anything that showed me that you can be a good leader."

Ruby began to feel upset again. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

Weiss continued to glare at her. "Not a team lead by you. I've studied and trained and, excuse me for saying this, but honestly I deserve better." She sighed and simply stared at Ruby. "Look, you're a good huntress, I'm not going to deny that, but you do not have what it takes to be a good leader." She turned to leave, but not before saying one last thing. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I believe that Ozpin made a mistake appointing you as our leader…"

Ruby stared at Weiss's leaving form with sadness in her eyes. She hung her head and turned to leave when she bumped into a couple familiar people.

"Hmm…now that didn't seem to go very well."

"You can say that again, Professor."

Ruby looked up to see Ozpin and Rogue in front of her. Tearing up a little, she looked at the headmaster and asked. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughed lightly at the question. "Well that remains to be seen."

Ruby became confused. "What do you mean?"

"In other words it only means that it has only been a bad eventful day for you, Ruby." Rogue explained calmly with his eyes closed. "Which means its almost too soon to be telling Ozpin that he made a mistake or not."

Ozpin nodded and spoke again. "Ruby...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?"

"I know I don't, Professor." Rogue smiled secretive, slowly laying his back against the wall.

The headmaster smiled at the ebony haired male before turning back to Ruby. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" He smiled before he turned around and began to leave, "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby nodded and watched Ozpin left her alone with the Shadow Dragon Slayer that kept his eyes focused on her. Without any warning from the hooded girlm she walked up to Rogue and gave her the Shadow Dragon Slayer a passionate hug with his eyes wide in slight surprise, slowly accepting gratefully as his own arms wrapped themselves around her small form..

Ruby let go of him and smiled at Rogue. "Thanks for cheering me up, your the best friend that I've had in my entire life."

Touched by the words of Ruby, the Shadow Dragon Slayer couldn't resist and smiled warmly at the young girl. He was use to showing his softer side towards other people than Wendy, Charles or even Yukino his mate, however Ruby was an exception. "Assisting one on getting her smile back is what we're gifted with." He whispered to the young girl, slowly backing away from her.

Ruby simply smiled sheepishly with a sudden blush growing on her cheeks, and as she opened her eyes the Shadow Dragon Slayer was gone in the brink of an eye as his physical form slowly took the shape of the shadows themselves. She smiled at the sight of the fleeing shadow and left to her dorm while clenching her heart, not realizing that she had just passed through another hall that showed Weiss walking out of the building and making her way towards the balcony where a certain Professor was positioned in.

* * *

_**-Balcony-**_

* * *

After her argument with Ruby, Weiss walked over to the balcony and noticed that Professor Port was there admiring the sunset with his hands gripping one another behind his back with the air breezing very calmly. Curiosity filled within her and she wondered why her best friend was with the old professor at the moment.

"Professor Port? Sting?" Weiss said, surprised to have seen the two of them on the balcony.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee! Nice to see you!" Peter greeted.

"Hey there..." Sting greeted himself while waving at the heiress with his right arm, now his arm on the old Huntsmans shoulder with a playful grin.

"I sure wasn't expecting to see the likes of you being here...so what are you two doing together?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing bad, young lady I assure you." Peter laughed. "I was simply having a nice conversation with Mr. Eucliffe here of your fight with the grim. A very outstanding task that you've managed to accomplish.

"T-Thank you Professor." Weiss stuttered, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment from their praises. "I…I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Peter stated as if it was a fact.

Weiss smiled at the praise. "You really think so?"

"Most surely." The veteran assured and gestured to the young man beside him. "I am very impressed by your hard work and dedication at such a young age."

Weiss stared at her Professor in surprise and he responded with a shrug. "You've worked hard to get here. All I did was speak the truth."

The heiress smiled at the musician before frowning again and averting her gaze from the two in front of her, the events of today still on her mind. Peter saw this and grew curious.

"Hmm…something's troubling you." The Professors eyebrow raised in curiosity at the sudden change to Weiss.

"Yes sir." Weiss confirmed, her head slightly hanging down.

"What's wrong?" Sting wondered, baring a blank face as he kept his focus on the heiress.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife! I've been told that I'm a very good listener." Peter said and pointed at the White Dragon Slayer, who apparently nodded in agreement.

"Well...I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss confessed nervously.

Peter stood there in silence while Sting quirked an eyebrow at the question as he laid himself on the balcony. After a few seconds he responded. "That's preposterous!"

Weiss stared at her teacher in shock. "Excuse me?!"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Peter explained.

"Wait a minute." Weiss called out. "So you mean to tell me that you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow this time before answering. "With all due respect, while you have exceptional skills in the battlefield, your attitude leaves quite a bit to be desired. It reminds me of some of your more…radical members of your family."

Weiss immediately became angry after hearing the comment. "What! How dare you!"

"My point exactly." Peter interrupted as Sting face-palmed himself in disbelief as how she could easily be caught in the net like a predator being lured by bait..

Peter continued. "From what I see and heard, you are a very serious girl who got almost everything she wanted and lashed out on whoever thought of you negatively."

Weiss glared at the professor and crossed her arms. "That is not even remotely true."

It didn't take long for Weiss to catch the glimpse of Peter's eyes that looked somewhat stern, causing her to sigh in defeat. "Ok…it's somewhat true."

"Look Weiss, I pretty much gotten the whole picture as to why your pretty mad and frustrated in class. And basically even Natsu knows of that as well." Sting said, only causing the heiress to be even more annoyed after hearing the name of his brother.

"Its because Natsu and Ruby, they're just..., the two of them are just the same! They continue to act like children and its completely despicable of them to even be attending to Beacon Academy that is meant to fighting against the Grimms, I appreciate the heroic save that you four have done but what point is there for you guys when you can't even be more civilized! Why is it that your brother is the leader and not you, you seem to have much more intellect than that dolt of a brother you have." Weiss shouted in front of the White Dragon Slayers, who was ready to snarl back after sensing the approach of another individual.

"You'd be surprised at how easy I can change from being an simple idiot to a leader that they need me to be when the situation itself becomes drastic than ever before. And apparently someone like yourself still have's a whole lot to go if you wanna gain a good amount of knowledge on what a true leader is meant to be." A voice echoed out, causing Weiss to flinch back after catching the gaze of Natsu Dragneel now walking his way towards them.

"Why are you here!? And who do you think you are to be giving me your lectures!" Weiss yelled back, but eventually regretted it after seeing some dramatic changes being done to his eyes. His once calm and carefree looks now turned into a stern and stoic approach with reptilian like slits in his eyes that slowly sent chills running down her spine.

"Why else, I'm just here on giving you some education on what teamwork and leadership is all about. If you haven't notice, being a leader takes more than just simple basic training and ordering around others. Your in need of gaining their trust, in return you'll have their own. Only than will there be a perfect synchronization between those you consider your comrades as well as yourself in the midst of fighting against foes, after all your not a child and and I'm pretty sure you saw everything that was going on in Emerald Forest during our fight." Natsu stated as vivid memories of the fight against the Harbinger and the Nevermore slowly brought themselves back into the heiress who gasped quietly.

"What are you even suggesting?" Weiss inquired Natsu with her hands clenching on the ends of her skirt, keeping a good eye on the Dragon Slayer who shot back his gaze at her.

"What I'm saying, is that you should often open yourself up to others and let others help you out in times of need. They're your teammates for a good reason, and you'll never know once you at least give Ruby a chance to prove herself that she's a potential leader." Natsu lectured her, the Professor now taking the lead.

Peter spoke to her calmly. "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Weiss hung her head in shame, now understanding the mistake that she's made upon herself as a bad example of a teammate as she looked up to Peter, Natsu and Sting. Hoping and even praying that they had something to say that would help her.

Peter caught her gaze and continued. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." He smiled under his mustache.

"Hmm…" Weiss nodded slightly and stared at the sunset before her, seeing as both Dragon Slayers were now taking their leave until following them in an attempt to make amends to the way she talk to them.

* * *

_**-Team RWBY's Room-**_

* * *

It was late into the night when Weiss returned to her dorm. She spent the rest of the afternoon with the brothers and thought of ways to apologize to her leader. She opened the door and noticed that everyone was asleep, with Blake curled up in her sheets, Yang spread out and snoring slightly, and Ruby's bed lit up behind the blankets. Weiss walked up and moved the blanket that was covering her bed tent. What she saw surprised her. Ruby was sleeping as well, with notes, papers and books surrounding her, a pencil in her hand, and an empty coffee cup to the side.

"_She was studying the whole time after we argued,"_ Weiss thought, amazed by her leader's determination. Feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do, Weiss cleared her throat and shook Ruby gently in order to wake her up. Ruby did wake up, but began to flail a little in surprise when she saw Weiss in front of her.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…"

Weiss placed her hand in Ruby's mouth and placed a finger on her own, telling the scythe user to quiet down. As she let go of her leader's mouth, a soft chuckling could be heard. Both Weiss and Ruby looked to see Sting in his normal clothes consist of a black t-shirt that showed bits of his chest as well as some greyish pants as one of his hands was tucked in it was standing by the door and waving to the girls. The heiress smiled at him before turning back to Ruby and looked at the empty coffee cup.

"How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby was a little surprised by the sudden question. "I…I don't…"

"Answer the question!" Weiss exclaimed quietly.

"Uh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby answered hurriedly.

"Don't move." Weiss sighed, slowly raising the cup that was now refilled with coffee once more towards the hooded girl. "Here..."

Ruby looked at the cup for a brief moment, but eventually smiled and accepted the drink from the heiress. "Thanks."

As the heiress continued to watch Ruby drink up more of the coffee, she than began to look apologetic that sort of shocked Ruby very much since it wasn't often that she'd be able to see her like this. "Ruby, I'm sorry for saying you don't have what it takes to be a leader. From what I see now, you have what it takes and then some. I'll admit that I was a little upset that you were chosen as leader instead of me and thought you weren't taking it seriously because of how you were acting today." She took a quick glance at her best friend before continuing. "Just know, that I'll be best teammate that you'll ever have."

Ruby's smile grew widely, already accepting her apology. "Thanks Weiss, and I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted..." Weiss nodded, turning her attention away before getting a good glimpse of her school work. "Good luck studying." Weiss encouraged her as she slowly leveled down, but eventually popped right back up. "That's wrong by the way." She stated with a slight grin on her face with a sudden cutesy giggle.

As the heiress reached the door, she paused and turned back a little. "And Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled, now allowing herself to be more open towards her newest comrade. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." With that she left the room.

Ruby stared at the door in surprise, slowly forming a confident smile as a brand new day was about to shine for a whole new understanding, trust and eventually undying friendship between Weiss and Ruby.

* * *

_**Be sure to leave your reviews folks and I'll see ya'll around! Geehee! ^^**_


	7. Jaundice

_**Sorry for the hold up guys, once again I've accidentally deleted the tab that held the chapter I was writing so once more I alone was force to make yet another duplicate chapter. Ugh...Anyhow enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya'll around!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Jaundice...**_

As the day passes onward in Beacon Academy, a tall teen who was in a middle of a battle simulation was looking at his opponent and laughed at his state. The blonde knight, Jaune Arc was currently inside of his battle attire but was looking rather exhausted from the brawl between him and Team CRDL's leader Cardin Windchester, leaning on Crocea Mors with a few scratches on his attire. Cardin on the other hand looked rather fine aside from the few scratches on his person as well and held his mace over his shoulder. Irritated at Cardin's attitude, Jaune rushed at him and tried to slash him. Cardin managed to get out of the way, but noticed that the blonde somehow got another scratch on his armor. Irritated as well, the tall huntsman swung his mace at Jaune, who attempted to block it with his shield. Unfortunately, Jaune was too slow and Cardin struck the blonde hard, causing him to fly back a little and lose his shield. Jaune barely managed to pick himself up before he charged at Cardin again, who blocked the attack with his own weapon.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin stated smugly as their weapons clashed, towering over the exhausted knight.

Jaune glared despite being overpowered. "Over my dead-OOF!"

Jaune was cut short by a knee to the stomach courtesy of Cardin. The poor teen dropped his weapon and fall to the floor in pain, clutching his stomach. Cardin walked over to Jaune and was prepared to land the final blow on the downed teen, who still glared at the team leader defiantly when Glynda called the match.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Shouted the Huntress.

A little annoyed that he didn't exactly get the opportunity to finish off his broken down prey, Cardin reluctantly moved himself as far away from his down opponent as Huntress Glynda walked upon stage.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red." Glynda gestured to the monitors above her, which showed both Jaune's and Cardin's pictures and aura meters. Cardin's meter was three quarters full and green while Jaune's was one quarter full and red. "In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune sat on the floor still looking exhausted while Pyrrha and a certain salmon haired male looked at him, causing Natsu to cock his head back to Pyrrha who seem to be somewhat worried for her fallen leader with her hands held together that seem to be resting on her chest. As though she was praying for some sort of miracle to happen.

Glynda also had similar thought and turned to Jaune, who was looking at his Scroll to see his aura gauge. "Mr. Arc, is there something wrong? I've notice you've been increasingly tired over the past week and while you did fine in this match in your exhausted state, I know you can do better."

Jaune looked up to the professor and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Professor Goodwitch. I haven't been able to get much sleep lately. I'll be fine soon enough."

Glynda looked unsure but nodded nevertheless. "Alright Mr. Arc, if you say so. Also, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" The professor finished in a light tone.

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin muttered to himself.

Glynda looked to the students, "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! And before that is Beacon's own bi-annual Hunter's Fair towards the end of the semester! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale for the Vytal Festival, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale! Also, students from the minor combat schools such as Signal and Sanctum will be coming for our Hunter's Fair so be sure to be on your best behavior and set a good example to those who wish to attend here after graduating!" Seeing the excited looks on the students' faces made Glynda smile at their enthusiasm.

There were many excited students who couldn't wait for the festivals to arrive. Yang was punching the air in anticipation, Weiss had her fists shaking and wore and excited smile and Ruby was practically jumping in her seat with excitement and joy. Only a few were not as enthusiastic for the festivals. One of which was Pyrrha who continued to look at Jaune sadly, who had his head down to his knees. Whether it was because of shame or tiredness she wasn't sure, but the red head was worried nevertheless.

Than came a hand that slowly extended towards the defeated knight of where he sat, causing Jaune to look upwards towards the owner of the arm. Seeing that the individual was none other than Natsu himself who bared a cheering grin while both of his eyes were shut. Jaune couldn't help but smile at just how encouraging the Dragon Slayer was and eventually took his hand as he felt his form be lifted off from the ground and was finally back on his own feet. Jaune than felt a strong hand rest itself on his right shoulder just to see Sting behind him with a grin.

"Cheer up Jaune, you gave it your all. And that's what counts." Natsu assured his comrade with a comforting grin.

"He's right, you did well against that guy" Sting added, grinning somewhat similar to Natsu's own.

"Thanks guys." Jaune whispered, but something else seem to have been troubling him dearly.

* * *

_**-Beacon Academies Cafeteria-**_

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night…" Came Nora's voice, who apparently was beginning a story of her own.

"It was day…" Correct Ren, now reading a book with his glasses on.

It was lunch time for everyone and Teams RWBY, Team JNPR and Team NSRGW were all sitting together in their normal outfits while listening to Nora telling everyone about her dream with Ren correcting her on many parts. Team JNPR sat on the left side of the table with Gajeel eating iron as usual that somewhat stunned half of the students, Wendy now being somewhat nervous around even more people yet decided to put a brace face on and lasty Rogue was doing none other than eating his place were on the other side of a fifteen feet long table while RWBY sat on the right side with Natsu sitting beside Blake and Ruby while Sting sat with Yang and Weiss.

Everyone was too busy paying their attentions to Nora with varying amounts of interest, from Yang and Sting who apparently was too busy gawking at the White Dragon Slayer with excitement that made Sting somewhat uncomfortable as to why she was looking at him in that sort of way as she soon turned towards to Blake and Natsu as both of them immediately ignored her in glance as Natsu had continued to devour on his meal like there was no tomorrow at all that would never seem to ease his gluttonous appetite, to those who have come to know much about as well as the other Dragon Slayers, they would already just assume that their needs to feast on more than just a basic amount of food wouldn't satisfy them completely. Little did any of the team know was the fact that a certain blonde hair knight was somewhat loss within his mind.

"But they were no match...and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished her dream retelling excitedly.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed as he put his coffee cup on his palm.

Pyrrha, wanting to know what was wrong with her leader, poked him to get his attention. "Jaune? Are you ok?"

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Pyrrha. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seemed a little…not ok…" Ruby pointed out.

The blonde leader looked at the scythe user curiously before noticing that most of his friends were listening in on the conversation. "Oh. I'm fine guys. I'm just tired, that's all..."

Ruby nodded in understanding, yet Pyrrha didn't believe him. "Jaune…"

"I'm not lying, Pyrrha, I swear." Jaune said back to her.

She was about to ask again when she noticed Jaune's attention was elsewhere. Following his gaze, she saw that he was looking at team CRDL harassing Velvet Scarlatina, a brown eyed, brown haired Rabbit Faunus with large rabbit ears who was wearing her uniform. Pyrrha shook her head at the sight before turning to Jaune, who had an irritated look on his face and was clenching his fist.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said worriedly.

Jaune looked at his teammate in slight confusion, not paying much attention to she said. "Huh? What about Cardin?"

"He's a bully." Ruby pointed out, annoyed by the mace user's attitude.

Jaune gave Cardin a quick glance once more before replying. "Yeah, he's a bully, but it's not that bad. He could be worse."

"He made you drop your books on multiple occasions." Ren said.

"And?" Jaune asked.

"He activated your shield while you were trying to get in class two weeks ago and trapped you in the door." Blake stated.

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said in a soft tone.

"Ohhh! We'll break his legs!" Nora voiced out with a manic grin on her face.

"I'm in!" Yang cheered with a vicious grin as well.

"I'd like to be part of that action! Geehee!" Gajeel sneered at the idea of him joining alongside with Yang and Nora who were interested on breaking the legs of the bully.

Jaune tried to calm his friends down before they could cause trouble. "Guys, really, its fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

The three teams admit that Cardin was indeed a jerk to almost everyone he meet, especially the Faunus. As if proving his point, the group heard more laughter from CRDL's table and turned to see Cardin himself was pulling Velvet's ears as she was trying to escape. Seeing as silent tears had began to flow down on her cheeks due to feeling being so helpless under the bullying game of Team CRDL.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha growled.

"He's not the only one." Blake said venomously, glaring daggers at the team of bullies.

"It must be hard being a Faunus…" Yang said quietly, upset with how the Faunus are treated in their world.

* * *

_**Light 'em Up - Fall Out Boys...**_

* * *

It wasn't long before Natsu first caught sight of what was going on after his eyes slowly formed into a soft frown while swallowing a chunk of charred meat, seeing something out of place. And eventually that soft frown would slowly vanish and eventually become an inhuman angry snarl that was once one than became four angry snarls to what he and the rest of the Dragon Slayers was viewing as the other two group flinched in slight terror of mistaking it to be monsters, yet soon came to realize that Cardin himself had just created monsters by his arrogant actions of preying on those who can't fight back. Seeing as Cardin's gang were too busy on having too much fun of mocking the young Bunnygirl Faunus, and to make the situation even more dire was the fact that Natsu's enhance sense of smell and excellent eyesight caught something that caused his fury to become more volcanic.

Blake felt the very chills from Natsu's intense growls crawl themselves down her spine as she kept her gazes on him very firmly, realizing that his face did not hold the same playful side as it would usually have. Yet now baring a look of determination and anger, and he alone was not the only one carrying the looks that he was baring. Almost every Dragon Slayer, including the young girl among their group who was commonly known to be the kind and serene young girl was now baring a silent aura of natural wrath with eyes completely similar towards her elder brothers own of baring draconic slits. However, even Wendy's aura couldn't even compare itself to how deathly and intoxicating that the other Dragon Slayers were baring on their shoulders with Natsu taking the lead.

Just before Cardin could finish up one of his insulting jokes to the Faunus, help felt something gripping on his left had that was apparently clenching onto the ear of the Faunus as he the pressure itself forced him to let her go. Velvet now being able to move freely from the bullies, her eyes suddenly forming in a state of shock and surprise as she felt a hand pressed itself on her chest. The White Dragon Slayer appearing right in front of her with a stern face with Wendy by his side as she hissed softly, while Gajeel's arms were suddenly transformed into blades that hungered for the flesh of his foes and Rogue unsheathing Shadow Steel as the shadowy energies began to encased the blade with Dragon like serpents slithering around the sword as the two brothers of the Dark Dragons kept their focus on the other members of Team CRDL. And as for the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel...he alone held onto Cardin's hand with an iron grip as his eyes began to show a sudden hint of raging flames burning within them.

"Hey, w-what the hell Pinky!? L-Let me go!" Cardin demanded, trying to get the Salamander to release his arm.

Natsu said nothing, only continuing to look down at Cardin with a rather dark look in his face and eyes.

"I said...LET ME THE HELL GO YOU PINK HAIRED BASTARD!" Cardin bellowed loudly, secretly raising his mace in the air so he could slam it on Natsu's face.

Blake was just about to call out his name before charging towards with the other members of Team RWBY as well as Team JNRP making their way as well, than her eyes along with the others including Cardin himself grew wide with disbelief looks smothered on their face as the Salamander clenched hold of the team leaders weapon at ease while showing no visible signs of effort and ripped it away from Cardin's grasp as he tossed the weapon away on the other side of the table while bringing Cardin right towards the Fire Dragon Slayers face whose already began to snarl.

"Your little bullying game is over!" Natsu roared furiously, now launching Cardin on top of the table.

Cardin was sent flying backward, slamming into the desk while gaining back some of his senses as he crawled over the table.

"You stay the hell away from me you freaks! I MEAN IT!" The team leader of Team CRDL yelled out before nearly crawling his way over the table to reunite with his teammates and reclaim his weapon.

The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't hold the urge back, laughing down at Cardin with a wolfish grin. "Geeheeehahahaha! What's the matter big guy, its almost if you've just seen a ghost? Or maybe somethin worse than some lame ghosts..." Gajeel sneered viciously at the retreating Cardin, grinning like a madman.

"Shut the hell up you son of a b#tch! Just what the hell are you guys so hyped up about!?" Cardin snarled back while demanding an answer to his question, standing in the back of his group who were from the sight of the enraged Dragon Slayers.

"If you wanna blame someone, blame yourself for pissing off from the first place..." Sting stated with a inhuman growl, the Bunny girl hiding slightly behind Wendy out of fear of her saviors.

"W-What!? I didn't do jack shit to any of you guys at all!" He yelled back, until the Shadow Dragon Slayer added more fuel into the crime.

"Its true that you've done none of us any sort of wrong...however, that's not the case of what you've been putting this Faunus girl through..." Rogue paused, pointing his katana at the Faunus that shrieked quietly as she tried to hide. "You've made the mistake of ruining her pride, and even more of a fool to even mock her and even humiliate her all at once." He said with a silent snarl as his brother Gajeel took over.

"And just to let each and every one of you asshole know, me, my little bro and the others in our team don't really tolerate that kind of sh#t where we come from. Especially to a couple of birds who are about to be served as fried chicken heheheheh..." The Iron Dragon Slayer stated with a sadistic grin as always, frightening Cardin's team as Cardin himself tried to remain unfazed. Yet that intense stare from Gajeel did strike some fear into him and the others.

"W-Wait!? So basically your all mad just because I'm picking on her, on some lowlife who came here at the wrong place and the wrong time! She's just another damn filthy Faunus! A Freak! Nobody in this world could care less on what happens to one dead freak!" He shouted, grinning nervously as he cocked his attention right back to Velvet who cringed at the hurtful meanings of his words.

This however proved to be his downfall as it had only made one of the Dragon Slayers even more enraged over his limit, making Natsu to finally snap even more as he unleashed much of his Dragon Slayer magic to instantly slam his fist in the middle of the table that made it break into two so he could get close to the man with a sudden Dragon like roar while his left fist was slowly engulfed in fire.

"_AND YET THAT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT HER FEELINGS YOU BASTARD!_" Natsu roared as he collided his fist of flames under the jaws of Cardin, sending him flying into the air and round-housing him towards a nearby wall.

Moments after, one of the members of Team CRDL rose on of his weapons in an attempt to catch Natsu off guard and slay him where he stood, yet even his own weapon was blocked by that of Rogue's own blade that caused the others own to fly away towards the garbage can. Russel began to sweat nervously as he slowly began to back away in fear, but not after getting the fist of the Shadow Dragon Slayer be placed in his gut. The other two members, Sky and Dove charged onward to slay the others. Than out of nowhere, they felt something grow upon their backs. They're eyes realizing that a stigmata like mark was placed on them that didn't seem to allow them to move.

"W-What the hell..." Sky cursed while not managing to give out much words.

"W-Why can't we move..." Dove demanded, completely frozen on the spot as he watched Sting approached them.

"Courtesy of the White Dragon Claw, it takes away your freedom for several minutes and will eventually wear off. But you two are gonna experience some extreme pain right about...now." Sting walked away with a smirk, seeing as Wendy above launched herself in the air with her leg flowing with air.

"**SKY DRAGON'S WINGBEAT ATTACK!**" The young Dragon Slayer shouted, unleashing torrents of strong wing-like wind formation as they made a direct blow on both males.

The two members of Cardin's team were sent flying just to slam very hard on the unfortunate Russel whose awakened from his unconscious from feeling so much weight being pressed on him as he struggled to get himself freed. Until once more feeling a large amount of heavy weight pressing on all three of the defeated males of Team CRDL. They gazed upwards, but slowly did their eyes grow wide in complete terror, seeing as both Rogue and Gajeel's boots were pressed firmly on Sky's back with the Iron Dragon Slayers arm still in the formed of a sword.

"Going somewhere?" Both the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer said at once, inquiring them with Gajeel's chainsaw like blade continuing to give out saw-like sounds.

The students eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, completely shocked to see how easily Team CRDL have been taken cared of. Even their team leader himself, Cardin was truly shock as most of his teammates were dispatched of very easily, but his attention was eventually turned elsewhere of hearing a familiar inhuman growl emanate once more. Turning his attention right back to Natsu as his face became rather pale with his body beginning to shake uncontrollably. Natsu had continued to growl that sounded more animalistic than human as his reeled his fist backwards while it was wrapped in scorching blaze, and to make the situation that Cardin was in more horrifying than before was the fact that something large and vivid has already began to take shape over the enraged Salamander.

Even the black haired girl, Blake could actually catch a glimpse above Natsu as even her eyes were starting to grow wide as well. Above Natsu stood a massive beast with magestic crimson scales that showed several signs of its age that stated it has been through many battles and have gained so many scars while also having two large bony wings that sprouted wide and long. But what truly made the beast even more terrifying were its talons that were hued in ebony and its fangs that resembled like blades that can easily tear through the toughest metal there is. And of course there were its eyes that resembled so much like a reptiles own with flames burning within them.

Cardin has never in his life felt so horrified and helpless before with his body still stuck in the wall from the force of Natsu's fist, continuing to watch the Dragon Slayer approach him with the beast looming over his form. And just in the blink of an eye had Natsu lashed out his fist of flames while an explosion occurred that slowly made a massive hole, it also caused most of the other students to lose their way of breathing while watching in horror of what they've witnessed. Even Team RWBY and Team JNRP's eyes have also grown large with slight hints of fear clouding within them, but as the cloud of dust had slowly began to subside to reveal Cardin in no sort of harm they eventually sighed in relief.

* * *

_****__**Light 'em Up - Fall Out Boys Ends...**_  


* * *

The team leader of Team CRDL cocked his head to the left, realizing that he didn't feel the force of Natsu's fist collide with his face once more. A massive whole was made by Cardin's side as his face became white as snow at just how powerful Natsu can truly be when he is angered, he had thought that the idea of him killing the Harbinger was nothing more than a simple hoax that most of the teachers in Beacon Academy seemingly made up. Yet that somehow was proven invalid, he was soon brought out of his mind as he felt his collar dragging him out of the wall and straight into Natsu's face.

"Don't ever catch me seeing you hurting anyone else's feelings ever again, especially the bunny girl's own..." He warned Cardin, eyes once more formed in the shape of Dragon's own. "Otherwise I'll end up beating you down once more, and you won't be liking on what sort of mess me and the others will make short of you and your goons...got it punk?"

"Y-Yeah man, t-take it easy alright...w-we were just messing around that's all! R-Right guys..." He stuttered in his words with a nervous grin, turning his attention towards his teammates who began to nod vigorously.

"Y-Yeah..." Sky muttered nervously.

"L-Like the boss said." Russel said fearfully, sweating uncontrollably.

"And one more thing, if you ever try to make fun of Jaune too or take advantage of him in any sort of way. I've got several fireball's with your names written all over them if you decide to be jerks again...remember that when your leaving..." Natsu said out loud with a cold tone, but eventually released Cardin as he and the others made a run for it.

Team CRDL hurried themselves right out of the Cafeteria with their feathery tails between their legs, Russel slowly crawling back in just to acquired his lost weapon that was still inside of the dumpster itself as he too made a run for it. While the students themselves, they took a few steps back from ever getting in the way of Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel or even Wendy at all. Their fears now clouding their judgement as they weren't willing to allow themselves to anger any of the Dragon Slayers. It was then that caused Natsu to move towards a certain Faunus who was already shaking very lightly on her legs due to the approach of the Salamander while seeing his hand make its way towards, she held her eyes shut as she was uncertain as to what he was about to do to her.

However instead of feeling her ears being gripped tightly or being pulled hard, his hand was placed gently on her head. Feeling his hand continuing to ruffle it softly with utmost care, his once stern and angry look was now replaced with that of a kind grin. His right hand now resting behind his head with Wendy and Sting by his side while Gajeel and Rogue were behind her.

"You alright, those jerks didn't hurt you right?" Natsu asked wih slight concern on his face.

"N-No...I'm okay..." The Faunus girl replied with a sudden hue of red glowing on her cheek while tilting her head down, feeling the hand of Natsu retracting away from her head.

"That's good to hear, name's Natsu by the way." The Salamander greeted with his arms crossed, seeing a blonde male similar to Natsu suddenly made his way beside him.

"Hey there, name's Sting and I'm his twin brother. Nice meetin ya." Sting added with a smile and a wink, resting his arm on his brothers shoulder.

Wendy had eventually appear up front, bowing down slightly. "Hello, my name is Wendy."

"And of course those two back there are Gajeel and Rogue." Sting greeted Velvet to the two members.

Rogue nodded slightly with his arms crossed. "Pleasure to meet you."

And Gajeel however just faced his back to everyone, not the very type to be greeting himself towards new faces.

"Don't worry about my brother Gajeel, he's just not that much of a man to be facing girls in person." Rogue joked quietly with a smirk forming in his lips.

"Shut it!" Gajeel snarled, turning away once more while muttering some quiet words as though he was cursing Rogue.

"Thank you... for standing up for me..." The bunny girl thanked softly, gazing at Natsu very softly. "M-My name is Velvet...Velvet Scarlatina." She greeted herself to the others.

"No problem, if you ever have problems like these on any sort of occasion just feel free to ask me or my teammates out. We'd be glad on helping a friend out." He grinned once more, causing her eyes to grow wide at the sudden word of '_friend_'.

"Y-You called me...friend. Do you really mean it?" Velvet said quietly while asking, her ears twitching once.

"Of course I mean it, your our friend." Natsu assured her with a kind smile.

"And friends look out for one another." Sting added as he too was smiling at the Faunus girl.

This eventually caused Velvet to shake quietly as her eyes were hidden under the bangs of her brown hair, tears slowly beginning to stream down from her cheeks once more with all of the pain she held in her heart slowly being scorched away by the warmth of their smiles and the kindness they've began to offer to her. Natsu as well as Sting, Rogue and Gajeel cringed lightly after seeing the tears streaming down from her eyes with Natsu preparing himself as Velvet shot herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressing her head against his chest. Her cries slowly becoming into soft sobs, while Natsu grinned nervously and ruffled her hair once more in a comforting state.

"Hey come on Velvet, you don't have to cry." He calmed her down, her face now facing his. "At least keep a smile on, and save the tears when you've finally gained lots of friends who care for ya. Can you do that for me?" Natsu asked of her politely as he wiped away her tears before grinning softly.

"O-Okay...I will..." She smiled before sniffing once or twice, looking at Natsu and other as she stood tall and held onto a smile.

It wasn't long before everyone who weren't part of Team RWBY and Team JNRP had already left scene before Natsu or Velvet were already beginning to have a conversation of their own with the other Dragon Slayers who were beginning to surrounding her, while the others admired Natsu and the others kindness towards the others they meet in person. Blake becoming more attach with Natsu as she watched him being his usual carefree self, smiling very warmly with her hand creeping her way towards her heart.

'_You truly are an amazing person, Natsu..._' Blake thought as familiar redness had already began smothering on both of her cheeks.

* * *

_**/...Time Passes...\\**_

* * *

Everyone began to return back into their dorms after finishing the last semester of their classes. Members of Team JNPR with the exception of a certain redhead walked out of their class all together with Team NSRGW who continued to argue among one another that didn't really seem to surprise the students at all since the Dragon Slayers are commonly known to behave like that to one another when out of nowhere Pyrrha called out to Jaune. from behind a corner.

"Hey Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Can I talk to for a minute? In private?"

Jaune looked at his teammate curiously before responding. "Um…sure Pyrrha. You know a place where we could talk?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "I do. Come with me."

A few minutes later the two found themselves on the roof of their dorm, with the stars shining. Jaune was looking over the edge as Pyrrha closed the door behind them.

"Uh…Pyrrha? I said I was tired, not depressed." Jaune stated, gaining a confused look from his teammate. "Besides, even if I was, I don't think I'd be able to pull off something like this…unlike a couple people I know."

"What!? No!" Pyrrha shouted as she dragged her leader away from the ledge. After calming herself from that small fright, she spoke. "That's not why I brought you up here."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha remained silent for a brief moment of their timing as a student below them was sitting on the ledge of his window with a rather bored looking expression on students face while someone behind the student pulled the individual back into the room with the sound of laughter going on at the bottom. As the silence between two of the friends continued to grow, Pyrrha was the first to break the silence.

"Jaune, I know you having a difficult time in class and that your still not the strongest of fighters like Ruby or Natsu. So..." She took a moment to sigh to herself, until eventually keeping her emerald eyes focus on Jaune's azure eyes. "I wanna help you." Pyrrha said, giving Jaune a confident smile.

The young knight's eyes were slowly grown wide in shock, as well as baring a dissatisfying look on his face. "Wh-what?" Jaune inquired Pyrrha as he kept his eyes focused on her.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha assured Jaune with full confidence that no individual would ever decide to interrupt them with a little help of a few certain destructive body guards keeping a good look out for them by the entrance.

"You think I need help?" Jaune looked at her with a nervous expression creeping on him once more.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied, trying to assure her leader with a concern face.

"But you just said it." Jaune muttered in defeat, seeing as though his face was suddenly giving out a hint of hurt within him.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

However, the young knight simply turned away from her as he continued to lower his head in shame and could only speak back with an empty voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" She gasped in disbelief, frowning very softly while approaching Jaune. "Of course you do!"

Then that was the last of it that he was going to tolerate from his comrade, causing him to turn his back around just so he could face Pyrrha eye to eye while baring a stern angry look around "No, I don't!" The knight shouted, shocking Pyrrha as he eventually lets a sad sigh leave his mouth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

Jaune soon turned his back away from her once more so she alone wouldn't have to gaze at him anymore of how pathetic he was becoming. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune yelled again but much more louder than before as he once again face's her in person. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?" She stuttered in her question, completely shocked that he had managed to get himself into Beacon Academy unnoticed.

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune replied with a solemn look, turning his attention away from Pyrrha and gazing up in the night sky. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." He muttered with a sad look.

Pyrrha approached to him in an attempt to comfort the knight, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

However, this only caused his frustration to go way above their limits as he once again faced the famous athlete. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-" But her words were cut off from the knight who continued to yell at her.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He yelled right in front of her face, interrupting her sentence yet again. "Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

She remained quiet for a moment, once again trying to ease the frustration that was going on with his life as he tried to place her hand on his shoulder. However Jaune pulled himself away from her, causing Pyrrha to form an unfortunate hurtful look in her eyes as Jaune turned away from her with his arms crossed.

"Just leave me alone for a while, ok?" The knight muttered with before giving out another sight.

Pyrrha dropped her head and responded sadly. "If that's what you want…" She left Jaune alone on the roof with a depressed look on her face.

Jaune let out a sad sigh as Pyrrha left while gritting on his own teeth with a sudden pain throbbing in his chest while hearing her footsteps simply vanished, something he became to know as a case of regret for what he has done to her. He didn't want to make her upset, but he didn't want her to go through all the trouble in helping him while she's already has enough on her plate and has done so much for him already by just being there with him. However, Jaune would had not mistaken him to be alone were it not the approach of a certain bully who apparently climbed his way up onto the roof.

"Oh, Jaune..." A familiar face emerged, causing Jaune to jump slightly from the newcomer.

"Cardin!" Jaune yelped as he turned around Tod his Bully.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." Said Cardin who held his arms in a crossed from, baring a cocky smirk on his face. "So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged to his bully, not wanting anyone else to know of his true identity.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin Windchester corrected Jaune, secretly smirking rather devilishly behind Jaune's back.

"A... a friend?" Jaune whispered while beginning to form the look of disbelief, somewhat surprised and suspicious as to why his own bully would refer him as a friend.

"Of course!" Cardin smiled, slowly making his way towards the knight with unsuspecting look until suddenly trapping Jaune within a headlock under his arm despite the blondes struggle to break free. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

Then he finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground. And just when Jaune was about to lift himself off of the ground, he soon felt the end of Cardin's boot pressed right on his back that caused him to gasp for air once more. The tall teen keeping his foot very firm on his back while crossing his arms once more as he glared down at Jaune. Almost like he was letting out the anger within him of being easily beaten down by Natsu and the others, of how they've chosen to defend a Faunus that Cardin was disgusted of in his life.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin.

"That's what I thought." Cardin as he slowly makes his way back to his own room while jumping down on a ledge, but not after lifting his head up so that he would meet Jaune's gaze one last time."Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me." He finished with yet another smirk til finally he was gone.

* * *

_**Be sure to leave your reviews on what your opinions are about this chapter and I'll see ya'll around! Geehee!**_


	8. Remnants Dragon Slayers Opening

**_Fairy, where are you going?_**

Small humanoids with fairy-like wings passing by while their bodies glowed and glittered with pure light.

**_I'm going to gather the light and shine down on your tomorrow for a brand new day!_**

A building stands with the symbol of a Fairy, a massive aircraft with many young generations of Huntsmans and Huntesses aboard with the ship floating calmly in the open skies, now casting down to a young a musculine male teen with salmon hair standing tall as he looks up into the stars as they shine brightly with the sudden formation of a Dragon appearing in midst of burning flames.

**_(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?_**

Young Ruby Rose with her hood over her head was near the ends of a cliff, looking out the wide open field with a gravestone in front of her as a Fairy passes by them that caused her to turn her head around to meet the shimmering movement of light.

**_(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse._**

Weiss Schnee who was currently inside of a large hallway of Beacon Academy with the crowd looking out to her with their praises and cheers as she held her hand clenced together as she sung to herself, slowly interrupted by the sight of something bright as it drew her attention towards that of a Fairy that passing over her.

**_(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?_**

A familiar Motorcycle rev's forward through an empty street with the driver being none other than Yang Xio Long who held her attention solely on the road til suddenly catching the sight of a light-like being passing above her, slowly moving onward to a young girl with black hair and a bow on her head that eventually reveals herself to be none other than Blake Belladonna resting on a tree. The exact same being of pure light catching her gaze as she lifts herself from her spot to gaze at the beings light fading slowly from afar.

**_(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!_**

On the middle of the green field with winds blowing calmly and leaf's flying away with the breeze, stood Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe turning around to show off their trademark grin and Fairy Tail Guild marks on their shoulders with Gajeel Redfox cracking his knuckles while baring a wolfish grin, Rogue Cheney crossing his arms with a determined smirk and Wendy Marvell smiling warmly with her arms wanting to embrace another into her arms..

**_The sun and moon have joined in celebration;_**

A train passes by with smoke exiting out of its pipe, showing Weiss enjoying a bit of a small chat with Ruby, Yang and Blake reading on a map that showed the entirety of Vale while Wendy tried her best to comfort the now motion sickened Dragon Slayers, than moves onward of Weiss leading the way through the city with Natsu and the others following the heiress as their commentary.

**_Have you forgotten our affiliation?_**

Natsu with Gajeel as well were eating very rapidly on a table with Yang, Ruby and Blake looking at them with disbelief, Weiss continuing to have her own arguement with a certain White Dragon Slaye with Rogue having both eyes closed, frankly not interested on being caught in the middle of their affairs.

**_When you're not here to share your laughter with me,_**

A sad Blake remains all alone who continued to swing her legs in an up/down pattern in the middle of the rain, baring vivid memories of her times with the White Fang and Adam. Until the rain itself ends as she turns her head left, to see Natsu grinning right back at her of also lending Blake a hand with a Sting, Ruby and the others who had smiles and grins on their faces.

**_I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:_**

Feeling the Fire Dragon Slayer ruffling her head very gently, Blake herself smiles softly before wiping her tears away until finally taking his hand as the two ran back to their group.

_**Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,**_

Sting and Natsu, who held grins on their face as they jumped down from a cliff with crates in their hands while being chase down by an enraged Grimm Nevermore until unleashing their breath attacks on the beast. Then moves onward with Gajeel and Rogue charging forward as they slashed their way through the horde of darkness with Wendy increasing their strength.

**_Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,_**

Professor Ozpin who held his mug while standing beside Glynda slowly makes their appearances as it soon moves down to the eldest members that teaches Beacon Academy with the addition of the students as well who held smiles and grins with many of their trademark home made weapons within their grasps.

**_Fairy, where are you going?_**

Both Rogue Cheney and Gajeel Refox now inhaling a deep amount of air, slowly pointing it at the direction of a lonely mountain as both brothers unleashed a powerful and devastating combined breath attack that effortlessly destroyed the very mountain itself and all of its Grimm inhabitants that were swarming out of their caves before its destruction.

**_I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!_**

Both Natsu and Sting brought their fists forward together, combining their magic in a blast of scorching flames and bursting light while yelling out as a massive explosion occurred that cleared an entire desert as all of the students of Beacon Academy stared in disbelief and amazement at the brothers destructive powers.

**_{(Why?!) x3}_**

Shadowy figures emerge themselves from the dark areas with sinister grins and smiles, large Grimm beasts towering themselves over the strongest team of Fairy Tail while being assisted by RWBY and JNRP with the arrival of an old enemy whose smiled very darkly as all of the Dragon Slayers were now tapping into their Dragon Force as they're bodies begin to develop many new major features of baring draconic scales and eyes.

**_"Don't say goodbye!"_**

A memory shows up of Sting and Natsu with Igneel and Vicelogia staring down with proud fatherly looks on their draconic facial appearances at their sons while grinning happily as passes the scene passes by to five certain Exceeds thatg flew high into the sky.


	9. Forever Falling

_**Damn folks, I'm on a role with this fanfic as of today and I'm glad to see that those who are recently or have already viewed this Fanfic are starting to take the like of it so I thank you all and so here is yet another chapter for all of ya'll to read! However if I ever do happen to be off track and not continuing the fanfic just know that its not me getting bored of it at all since this is somewhat fun and tends to help me gain more experience on making some hefty good chapters and crossover stories. Its just some issues that involve real life when I'm at work or dealing with personal issues as well so try not to worry to much since I don't ever plan on bringing an end to this fanfic til both shows are finally done.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Forever Falling...**_

It's been just over a week since Jaune's confrontation with Cardin and the blonde teen still returns to his team's dorm late. Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren polishes his Storm Flower pistols and Nora is jumping on her bed.

"Why has Jaune been coming back late for over two weeks now?" Nora asked as she continued to jump on her bed.

"He has been more scarce lately since he started fraternizing with Cardin somewhat." Ren stated.

"That's weird…" Nora wondered. "Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She finished as she landed on her bed on her.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing," Pyrrha muttered somewhat angrily as she got up to go to bed.

"Ren and Nora gave each other worried glances and wondered what happened between their teammates while, unbeknownst to them, Jaune was checking on his team through a small crack on the door.

"Hmm…I guess so," Nora said as she and Ren prepare to get ready for bed also.

"With a sad sigh, Jaune closed the door and hung his head in depression, ashamed with how he's been treating his team lately.

"Hey, Jaune! Long time, no see!"

"Jaune jumped a little from the surprised noise coming from his behind, causing him to tilt back and saw that Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose in her pajamas smiling at him.

Did you lock yourself out again?" The dark haired girl asked jokingly.

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune replies nervously with his eyes shut. Slowly raising his scroll for her to see before laughing as well. "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked politely, standing a few feet away from the knight with her hands behind her back with a curious look on her face.

"I, uh..." Jaune replied as he tried very hard to conjure up with something to throw her off while hiding the truth of his issue with a certain bully, but soon after he had nothing to lie and had only been force to let out a sigh and suddenly lowered his head down with a hint of grief and regret. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." Jaune paused for a brief moment of allowing himself to exhale. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

"The knight who had eventually told the hooded girl of his issue had eventually pressed his back to his team's door before knocking the back of his head that made a soft thud and eventually allowed his body to slide down to the floor. Ruby could already catch a good glimpse of his depression seeping into him just by examining the look on his face. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Said Ruby in a cutesy matter, causing Jaune to shoot his gaze right back at her.

"Nope?" Jaune inquired Ruby as he had one of his eyebrows raised up.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby responded back as she continued to offer another one of her comforting smiles.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked Ruby with a soft frown, keeping his head down.

The hooded girl was beginning to think through her answer for a moment, but soon after responded back with another. "Nope!"

"Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" Ruby leans into the door some more. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

"Then Jaune groan again while feeling somewhat insulted by the hooded girl, causing him to even sink further more into the ground with Ruby chewing on her lip from giggling.

"... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Ruby told him, the knight continues on with his groaning and once more sinks further down. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune, who became more depressed whenever his friend called him a failure, looked at her questionably as he thought of an answer. "Uhhh, because…?"

"Because it's not about you anymore..." Ruby answered back to the knight, bringing her legs closer to her chest as she continued to cast her smile at Jaune.

"You've got a team now, Jaune. You, Natsu, and I do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. I didn't want to say this before, but your reason for training was a bit selfish, especially since you didn't want your teammates knowing about it." She picked herself up and looked down at her friend with her hands on her hips. "It's what Natsu told you before, we have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And we think that can be you."

Then she walked herself over to the door of her room where her and her own teammates live in, causing her to wave her hand softly at Jaune. "Good night, Jaune!"

And like that the scythe user eventually returned back into her room as she slowly shutted the door, leaving Jaune outside in the middle of the hallway with a face that was formed in realization. He smiled to himself as he pushed himself off of the ground while facing the room door and was ready to turn the knob and face his team with confidence and to at least apologize for the way he shouted at Pyrrha for no reason. Until the sound of what appears to be hos scroll beeping caused him to turn his attention away from the door knob as he pulls out the scroll from within his pocket just so he could catch a glimpse before opening it. Noticing an incoming message from none other than Cardin Windchester himself as his avatar icon appeared and a voice message was activated.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." Jaune eventually lets out a terrified noise, somewhat fearful after hearing the names of a certain kind of insectoids. "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closed his scroll and placed it right back into his pocket just when it begins to beep again. Sighing himself in defeat as he approaches downwards through the dark regions of the hallway, abandoning his chances of ever getting the chance to meet his teammates face to face.

* * *

_**-Forest of Forever Fall-**_

* * *

It was the next day since Jaune was forced to collect a batch of ravenous and dangerous breed of Rapier Wasp that literally left him exhausted yet allowed him to gain some earned sleep of their way to the forest of Forever Fall. Seeing as different teams from Beacon Academy consist of Team RWBY, Team JNPR with the exception of Jaune not being with them, Team CRDL who were remaining third in the back of the group, and finally Team NSRGW were behind all through of the groups while having quiet conversations with one another as they were following Professor Goodwitch through the Forever Fall forest for their field trip.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained to her students, turning back to face them. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" With that Glynda went further ahead.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled cheerfully with his arms raised high. Turning his attention back to the other teams. "Here's the deal guys, the two pairs to get more sap is considered the winner! You guys up for the challenge!?"

"Oh its on Salamander, get ready to get your ass kick big time! Geehee!" Gajeel snickered as both of the Dragon Slayers clashed their face against one another.

"We'll see about that, ya stupid walking tin-man!" Natsu barked back with a sudden grin of determination.

And in a matter of seconds, the teams who eventually began to mix themselves had already began splitting themselves in pairs of two while several members of Team RWBY and Team JNRP grinned in response, now revealing their game faces on as they slowly began to position themselves into individuals that they seem to be attach very well with Pyrrha allying herself with Weiss while Ruby was beside Rogue. Wendy remained by Sting's side with Ren and Nora already in pair with the last individuals being Gajeel and Yang who later than developed a sense of partnership with one another as they were the first to leave into the woods.

And so the game itself was on as laughter continued to raise high in the woods, just when Natsu was about to join in the laughter until suddenly coming towards realization of what he didn't realize. He later than notice that Jaune wasn't around his team, causing him to wonder as to why he wasn't around with his comrades.

'_Weird...wonder where Jaune is? Shouldn't he be hanging around with Pyrrha and the others?_' Natsu thought, rubbing his chin while showing a quizzical look.

Than something else caught him off track and soon his skin began to pale after noticing that he was the last individual in the entrance of the forest...with no partner.

"Ahhh crap! I can't believe I dazed off and I don't even have a damn partner! _THIS SUCKS!_" Natsu yelled in disbelief with a comical look, clenching the sides of his temple while shaking around. "Damn it, who the hell am I suppose to ask now in this damn forest?" He continued to yell out in the forest.

"How about starting with me..." A voice emerged from behind him.

The Dragon Slayer who was too focused on yelling slowly silenced himself after hearing that familiar voice, causing him to tilt his head towards the source of the owners voice just so his dark onyx eyes could meet up with a pair of bright amber eyes. The owner being Blake Belladonna who rested herself against the tree with a smile as she chewed on her lip softly, as though she was trying to hold herself back from laughing at Natsu's reaction after noticing everyone has already gotten a partner of their own.

"Oh, what's up Blake. Didn't see ya there." Natsu greeted to the disguised Faunus, casting a carefree smile. "So you wanna be my partner, huh? I always thought you'd wanna stick around with Yang." He thought, seeing that Blake shook her head from left to right softly.

"I was..." She said, just after lifting herself away from the tree and walk towards Natsu. "But it looks like she's spending time with Gajeel."

"Wow, I sorta thought that Gajeel would be hanging out with Rogue. But him being with Yang is one hell of a surprise I've heard of." Natsu said as he held his hands behind his head.

"Really, what makes you say that? Does he often remain with his brother most of the times?" Blake inquired Natsu with her left eyebrow raised.

"Yeah occasionally, and there'd be times that he'd be hanging out with Levy." Natsu stated with a surprised look.

"Levy?" The Faunus girl inquired the Dragon Slayer.

"Hm...oh that's right, I didn't tell you much about the members of my guild did I? Well Levy is also member of our guild from where me and the others come from. And to be honest, you and her are almost alike since she's more of a book worm like yourself..." Natsu joked, now rewarded a soft glare from Blake. "Heh easy there kitty, I'm just messin around." He assured with a nervous grin.

Seeing him taking back his joke had eventually caused Blake to laughing softly, eyeing him out with her arms crossed. Although she was also trying very hard to hide away the sudden redness continuing to grow upon her own cheeks after hearing him calling her '_kitty_' once more while enjoying his smile.

"So...you wanna partner up and get the most sap before the others do?" Natsu asked politely of the Faunus, seeing as her ears hidden behind her bow twitched.

She smiled and eventually appeared closer to the Dragon Slayer, extending her hand to Natsu. "Sure, I'd be glad to be your partner Natsu."

Natsu said nothing in return, instead he had only shook her hand rather gently that slowly made Blake's skin to develop a sudden shift of shiver crawling all the way up her spine from the gentle warmth of his own.

Now shaking away the feeling, Blake turned her heads towards somewhere else. Most likely gazing out at the entrance of the forest before them. We should probably get going, Ruby and the others are probably gaining the upper hand right now."

Than suddenly, the Dragon Slayer held onto her hand, launching her onto his back as he held onto her thighs from ever allowing her to fall towards the ground. The Faunus wrapping her arms around his broad neck as she absorbed the warmth emanating from both his body and scarf, feeling that same sense of harmony and security yet again during their first time on getting to know each other on the roof. Her cheeks already beginning to burn up in shock and embarrassment, while Natsu was too busy grinning like the fool he is.

"N-Natsu! W-What are you doing!? Put me down!" She demanded, not wanting anyone to see them in this sort of position as she tried to struggle her way to freedom.

"Gonna have to hold that thought for a while Blake, right now we've got a challenge to beat before the others! This way is much more faster, so ya better hang on tight because I do love to go fast!" His smile is eventually replaced with a wolfish grin, putting up a stance. "**FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING ELBOW ROCKETS!**" He shouted as the boosters began to become larger.

"Wait!? What's that suppose to-_MEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" She screamed, feeling the Dragon Slayer already making a run for it with his elbows ignited in flames.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Yang hung his head upwards after hearing the sound of a faint scream, finding somewhat hard to believe that the scream couldn't have come from Blake. "Hm? Hey Gajeel?"

"What's up goldilocks?" Gajeel answered back to Yang, turning his head to face her.

Yang smirked faintly at the sudden nickname, leaning against a tree with her attention turned else where. "Do you think that Blake's gonna be alright with Natsu?"

"Eh, I'm pretty sure that she's basically screwed Geehee." The Iron Dragon Slayer snickered to himself, while Yang cringed quietly.

'_Oh man...I feel already bad for Blake right now..._' She thought after moving herself away from the tree, placing an empty jar near a hole in the middle of the tree with sap slowly oozing its way into it.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

The Fire Dragon Slayer now laughing like a complete maniac with a senile looking face that was carrying the unfortunate Faunus that was now going through some hefty problems of not trying to get herself lit on fire from behind as Natsu had only began to increase the intensity of his speed. Already leading a trail of flames, luckily they didn't seem to continue on growing.

"NATSU, COULD YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN A BIT! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS SORT OF SPEED!" Blake pleaded loudly, clenching hold of his neck with her arms.

Her answer was surprisingly heard, seeing as the Dragon Slayer has already halted in his haste with the fire's burning behind his elbows slowly subsiding themselves. Now they were in the middle of the forest where they've easily spotted Weiss and Pyrrha already gaining a batch of handy worked jars with sap within them while also spotting another pair that was most likely that of Nora and Ren who too were gaining the upper hand of gaining a lot of jars. However, they would have already succeeded on being the winners, were it not for Nora drinking one jar after another with Ren being somewhat annoyed.

"Nora, will you stop drinking the sap?" Ren asked exasperatedly.

"But it's so good and sweet, Ren!" Nora smiled with sap covering her entire mouth.

"If you keep this up, we might not be the winners on this challenge." He said back to the energetic girl, continuing to shove another jar into the tree to acquire more sap.

Natsu eyed them for a moment, almost feeling sorry for Ren of being partner up with someone whose possibly about to damage his mind very severely with she continued acting like that. However, he could already sense that these two were already bonding quite fine with one another. He than felt the arms of the Faunus slowly remove themselves from his neck while also hearing a soft thud that made contact with the soiled floor. He turned to his back, just to see the Faunus girl shake herself softly with a glare.

"Oh come on, that wasn't so bad. Least ya didn't get burnt." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head while his eyes were shut.

"Right..." She muttered, she couldn't help but laugh for a moment at how fortunate she was to have met a person such as Natsu.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail OST: Home Theme...**_

* * *

The Faunus watched as Natsu had continued to place a jar near a hole on a large tree that he made with his fist as the sap slowly oozed out of the wound while filling up the jar til it could no longer have anymore room to support more of its sticky substance, closing the jar with a cap and passing it back to Blake who positioned them behind a tree. And she had to admit, she was actually enjoying the company of the Dragon Slayer. Always feeling as though all of her uneasiness around others had slowly began to subside almost instantly whenever she was around him, feeling a sliver of his warmth seeping onto her form with no sense of logic at all. Blake has never felt this sort of way since the day she first met another individual that she alone was madly close to for a long time. She soon shrugged the thought away after feeling a sudden hint of guilt piercing her heart, suddenly taking notion while looking around the area of spotting Pyrrha with Weiss. It occurred to her that Jaune, the clumsy knight was not anywhere on sight.

"Hey Natsu..." Blake called out to the name of the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, what's up Blake?" Natsu replied back to Blake, turning his head towards her.

"Where do you think Jaune is, I haven't seen him for a while." She said as Blake rubbed her chin very curiously.

"Beats me, he's probably somewhere in the forest while getting some sap for his team." He responded back to Blake while passing her a jar.

Blake nodded in agreement as she kept looking astray, but soon turned back to Natsu. Another smile suddenly creeping on her lips. "Thanks you..."

Natsu's eyes rose in curiosity as he turned his head to Blake with a confused expression. "Hm? For what?"

"For what you did for that Faunus girl in the Cafeteria, not many people ever do take a stand for any of our kind before...so, thank you again Natsu." The black haired Faunus thanked, the Dragon Slayers figure already reflecting from her eyes.

"O-Oh that, r-right? No problem I guess, I pretty much couldn't stand Cardin being a jerk to the bunny girl. So I took it upon myself to go over there and kick bastards ass." He grinned brightly before laughing nervously as he passed her yet another jar of sap.

"Your truly an interesting person, you know that right?" She smirked slightly with a sudden wink, holding back a creeping chuckle after seeing the Dragon Slayers cheeks burn up who was also groaning.

"You think so?" Natsu wondered as he continued with his procedure of extracting more saps.

"Definitely, your really something for a fire-breathing maniac." She laughed softly as a tch sign sunk over the Dragon Slayers forehead.

"Hey, that was uncalled." Natsu barked back, but in the end he couldn't help but grin once more. "And besides, its Mr. Fire-Breathing Maniac to you Ms. Kitty." He smirked back as the black haired girl also groaned in defeat, with the redness on her cheeks seemingly continuing to grow.

There was a sudden silence between the two of them, however Natsu was the first to break free of his quiet state with a sudden laugh that surprised Blake for a while. And even she couldn't help but join in as the two continued on laughing like a bunch of complete fools with the two of them sitting against a tree, soft tears leaking out of their eyes due to laughing too much. It wasn't often that Blake was even able to allow herself to be laughing this much in her life, but ever since the arrival Natsu, she felt as though he's managed to allow herself to be more freely open towards him without even facing any consequences that was to arrive towards her future. As though she was now granted with a friend that won't ever allow anyone or anything to harm her in any sort of way.

As they've managed to get a hold of themselves, turning themselves to meet with one anothers gaze as their eyes have slowly grown wide at just how close they were from one anothers face. Blake who seemed completely lost of herself after allowing herself to continue searching through the Salamander's pure onyx eyes, seeing as there was a slight bit of spark litting within them. The very sight made her hard beat faster, blood continuing to pump inside of her cheeks as every fabric of her mind had continued to yell out to her to step away from the salmon haired teen. However her heard thought otherwise as she remained in the spot, her motion moving rather slowly towards Natsu with her eyes slowly softening.

The same can also be said for Natsu as well as he began to follow her lead with his unchanged looks on his face, however his heart has also began to beat uncontrollably than its ever been before in his life in Fiore and now in Remnant. By just looking at the gorgeous amber eyes slowly made Natsu drown himself within them, becoming very attach as to how beautiful they were. Although, he soon felt his heart ache suddenly as vague long time memories began to flood themselves back into his head. A figure that remained in the voidless white in the form of a young girl wearing some casual clothes with the individuals azure blue eyes looking right back at the Dragon Slayer as her bright white hair fluttered in the wind, seeing as a kind smile soon formed between her lips til everything vanished.

He was soon brought back from his sudden memorization from the past and had to look forward to the future, seeing as both he and Blake were only an inch away from one anothers face. Their warm breaths now meeting against their soft skins, usually affecting Blake more than it does to Natsu since he was a walking fireball in the shape of a young man. Soon after, Blake felt a pull in her gut and her heart as well as Natsu's continued to beat harder within their chests. However, there was still that one bit of space between the two of them. That one small annoying gap, the very gap that the Faunus and the Dragon Slayer suddenly wanted to close so badly.

The gap was so small, all she'd have to do was lean forward, just ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, slowly as the Dragon Slayer did them same. But moments like these...would soon come towards an end due to a little bit of interference from outside unwanted visitors for a brief moment of their timing.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail OST: Home Theme Ends...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail OST: Lucy Insist(s) Theme...**_

* * *

"Hiya!" Shouted an energetic Nora who seem to have appeared above them from a tree.

After hearing the voice of another, both Blake and Natsu's eyes shot open and the two backed away from one another in the blink of an eye as the two of their faces were turning rather red as a tomato or even that of Erza's hair with steam leaving only out of the Dragon Slayers ears.

"Ewwwww..." Nora sneered, slowly twiddling her fingers in a teasing matter. "Smoochie, smoochie! Someones in love..."

"S-Shut the hell up, damn it!" Natsu barked in Nora's face, who only seemed unfazed from his comical like angry look while poking his nose.

"Ahh, don't worry fire boy. I won't tell anyone of you and Blakey's secret deheheheheh. Catch ya later." She assured, suddenly crawling herself right back into the tree.

The Dragon Slayer sighed in annoyance, resting himself against the tree with Blake already back to her normal self. "Geez, just what's going on in that head of hers?" Natsu inquired, rubbing the back of his head.

Blake said nothing in response other than shaking her head sideways as an indication of that she had no idea. "W-We should probably get back on getting more sap."

"Y-Yeah, right..." Blake agreed, now making her way to the pile of jars. Little did they know was that they haven't even realized they were being watched.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Lucy Insist(s) Theme Ends..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Team CRDL were already making themselves very comfortable of leaning their backs on nearby stones to support their forms as well as trees with the addition of the ground itself. Slowly after, the knight himself with several collected samples of the tree's sap were resting against his chest as he slowly approached towards the middle of the group. Suddenly collapsing head first with the jars rolling gently, completely unscathed and not damaged from the fall.

"Hay, great work Jauney-boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said with a smirk.

Jaune groaned. "I...think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Yeah, yeah, great." The bully said getting up and standing over him. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, '_why my buddy Cardin asked me to collect seven jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us_'.

"That is one of the many questions I asked myself today. Yes." The blonde said as he slowly got back to his feet.

Cardin's smirk widened. "Well, come with me and you'll find out." The group started moving through the forest again.

Jaune couldn't help but groan uneasily at the sudden idea that Cardin was about to present to him as he and others of Team CRDL made their way through the forest with Jaune in the middle of the group. It took a moment for the group to arrive towards a specific area as they perched themselves on a hilltop while overlooking the other students, briefly poking their heads out to get a clear view of spotting some of the noticeable teams that were mixed with one another with the competition of whomever gains the most jars of sap is declared the winner.

"Cardin...what's going on?" Jaune asked feeling very uncomfortable with what might be going on.

"Payback." Whispered Cardin as the bully smirked deviously, his eyes focusing on a certain individual with salmon hair. "There he is..."

"Natsu...?" The knights eyes widen, turning his attention back to the bully. "Wh-what are you-?"

"Alright boys, last night Jaune here gathered up an entire box of Rapier Wasps. And now, we're gonna put them to work."

Jaune's face paled when he started to put together what CRDL had planned for his friends.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me, these nasty things love sweets." Cardin said as he drummed his fingers on the lid of the box. "I think it's time we teach these nobodies what happens when you mess with us." They all stood up, Cardin pulling Jaune up as well as he shoved two jars of sap into his hands. "And _you're_ going to do it."

"What?!" The knight said in shock.

"Hit the pink haired bastard and the girl beside him with the sap. Or I'll have a nice long chat with Goodwitch. And you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." the bully threatened. Jaune looked down at the jars in his hands, his mind conflicted on what to do as Team CRDL all stood smirking at him.

The knight held his arm in an aiming state, focusing his attention solely on the Dragon Slayer who had some smudge of sap all over his face with Blake laughing at him due to his clumsiness. Jaune thought for a moment, he knew that this was the wrong path to take since the Dragon Slayer was the very person to give him the inspiration to never give up no matter the circumstance are.

And slowly but steadily, Jaune paused and lowered his arm. "No." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you say?" asked Cardin.

Clenching his fist tighter around the jar. "I said..." He spun around and hurled the jar at them. "_No!_" The glass shattered on Cardin's chest armor and splattering the sap all over it.

A chilled silence filled the air as the three bullies all glared hatefully at a now fearful Jaune Arc. "Ohhhhohoh...you've done it now." The leader said with a growl as they started to close in on him as the bully punched Jaune in the face.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney Boy." Cardin sneered as he held a bruised Jaune, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me…" Jaune said and glared at Cardin in fury. "But you are not messing with my team."

Cardin became shock for a moment before becoming even angrier, "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune simply smiled defiantly, infuriating Cardin even more. With an angry roar, Cardin fired one more punch to Jaune's face when a white glow suddenly appeared from Jaune. Cardin let go of his captive and held his hand, which felt like it hit a hard shield or something. Jaune, on the other hand, looked completely healed and stared at his own arms and noticed a white shimmer going through them before Sky kicked him in the back. He begins to pick himself up, but noticed Cardin approaching him and glared.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are…" Cardin growled.

Before he could do anything, however, the five of them began hearing noises, a dark growl to be exact. Turning to the source of the sound, they were surprised and frightened to see a large Ursa Grimm with large jagged spikes coming out of its back; the Ursa Major. The giant bear Grimm sniffed the air and looked at Cardin, attracted to the sap on his armor. It roars at the group, causing everyone to run away from the beast except for Cardin and Jaune. The beast made its way to Cardin and struck him with its claws, sending it flying. It ignored the cowering Jaune and walked to where Cardin landed, who brought out his mace to defend himself. Sadly, the beast knocked the weapon out of his hands easily and landed by Jaune's feet, who had a conflicted look on his face.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

While the other Teams were too busy having an enjoyable time of getting to know one another a whole lot better, the appearance of a roar had eventually caught their ears not long ago. Mainly causing Natsu, Sting and the other Dragon Slayers to be the first to catch hold of the familiar roar of a certain creature that everyone knows.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked worriedly, turning towards the other mixed teams.

"No doubt about it, that was definitely a roar..." Rogue muttered, clenching onto his Shadow Steel.

"But where'd it come from?" The hooded girl inquired, trying to hear clearly for another sound.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Shouted a voice closing in on them.

"What the hell?" Sting wondered, already approaching towards the group with Wendy beside him as they carried a stack of filled jars.

Shortly after the roar was heard, Teaam CRDL came running towards them without their leader, shouting about an Ursa. One of them, the mohawk haired Russel Thrush, ran into both Gajeel and Yang. Yang being a little offended that the mohawk haired teen ran into her chest as she pushed him away from her, seeing as the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't take kindly of the former bullies approach as he clenched hold of his shirt and yanked him from the ground.

"Quit screaming and just tell us on what the hell's gotten into you pansies!" Gajeel roared annoyingly in Russels face, a tch sign already forming above his head.

"Its an Ursa I tell you, an Ursa! I big, terrifying Ursa!" Russel answers as he tried to free himself from the clutches of Gajeel.

"Where!?" Question Yang, approaching beside Gajeel.

He pointed at the direction he was running from. "Back there! It has Cardin and the blonde newbie!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped out loud after taking some notion of who the blonde was, dropping her jar of sap with eyes widen. "He's in Trouble!"

"Crap!" Both Natsu and Sting cringed at once.

"Yang! You, Blake and Gajeel, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered, seeing as the Iron Dragon Slayer tossed the bully away without a care and eventually ran beside Yang and Blake to reach the Professor.

"You two, go with them!" Pyrrha instructed both of her teammates, Ren and Nora who nodded back and followed the other two pairs.

"You two better go with them, no doubt they'll need some help some help against the Grimms." Natsu told both Wendy and Rogue, to which the two Dragon Slayers agreed.

"Right, lets go Wendy." Rogue said as he followed the individuals as well.

"Okay." Wendy said before following Rogue through the woods as the two slowly became shadows and seeped into the shrouded areas.

"Alright, lets get a move on guys!" Demanded the Fire Dragon Slayer, both twins already leading the others straight towards the source of where the roars were occurring.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

With that the five of them ran towards the direction of the Grimm, and were surprise to see Cardin trying to run away from the Ursa Major, only for the monster to hit him once more. Cardin makes an attempt to crawl away but the monster was right over him and was about to strike.

Pyrrha gasped as she saw what was about to happen. "Oh no!"

Before the giant Ursa could finish Cardin off, Jaune appeared and blocked the blow with his shield. He was struggling a little however, as the giant Grimm was much stronger than he anticipated. Weiss as well as both Dragon Slayers with their fists encased with their magic were about to go in and help when they were stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said with her hand blocking their way, seeing that her plead seem to have worked as all three of them lowered their guard.

Jaune manages to get the Ursa's paw off his shield and slashes the beast's stomach. Angry by the assault, the beast charged at Jaune and attempted to strike him, only for the blonde knight to jump over the attack. However he wasn't able to defend himself from the Ursa's other attack and was sent flying quite a ways. He manages to pick himself up and attempts to strike the beast with a leaping attack. He jumped too soon, however, and wound up being struck again. Jaune picked himself up again and noticed that his aura levels are low again thanks to the Scroll he had in his shield.

"C'mon Jaune! Kick that giant teddy-bears ass!" Natsu encouraged with fist raised up while clenching very hard.

Jaune looked at Natsu for brief moment, smirking after feeling an odd sensation of newfound strength flowing within him. The knight soon turned away from the Dragon Slayer and right back to the Major Ursa, he took a moment to breath while shutting his eyes as he listened to the environment around him and the sound of the Ursas growls. And just when seconds have finally passed, the knight shot his eyes open and he charged at the Major Ursa one more time in hopes of finishing it off quickly.

Pyrrha noticed that, while Jaune was raising his shield up in order to block the oncoming attack, he wasn't moving it fast enough. Thinking quickly, she channeled some aura into her hand and lifts it out to her leader. Suddenly Pyrrha's aura began surrounding Jaune's shield and it helped Jaune move it fast enough to block the attack and lean on the ground. Thinking fast, Jaune pushed the claw away from his shield and successfully manages to decapitate the Grimm, giving him the win.

"Whoa..." Both brothers whispered in unison, their eyes widen in amazement.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha in confusion as the red-head set her hand down. "Uh…what?"

Weiss also looked at Pyrrha in amazement. "How did you…"

"Well," Pyrrha explained. "Ruby has her speed, and you have your glyphs. Natsu and Sting have their...unique set of skills...My Semblance is Polarity."

"Whoa…you can control poles." Ruby muttered in awe.

Weiss however facepalmed herself, looking at the young girl's naivety. "No you dunce, she means she has control over magnetism."

"Semblance huh, kinda reminds me of magic where me and Natsu come from." Sting said with a quizzical expression, now somewhat curious if it was possible that Semblance and Magic could possibly be the same.

"Magnets are cool too…" Ruby said quietly, amazement still in her voice.

Moments later, Weiss caught sight of Pyrrha taking her leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah!" The scythe user cheered happily. "We've better tell them what happened!"

"We could," Pyrrha began before smiling softly, "Or we could keep it our little secret."

As the polarity user walked away, the others smiled to themselves in understanding and looked over to Jaune, who was battered and bruised, sheathing Crocea Mors and walking up to Cardin. He held his hand to the beaten mace user, who accepted it gratefully.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin said in amazement.

Jaune on the other hand glared at the tall teen dead in the eye and spoke in his most threatening voice. "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again. Got it?"

Cardin nodded both in fear and remorse. Satisfied that he got his point across, Jaune turned to head back to his friends, leaving Cardin to lament on his actions. As Cardin stood there alone he didn't notice the same shadow that was on the roof watching him. It looked down and noticed a small, white, rectangular object on the ground and picked it up, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

It was late at night and Jaune was on the roof in his uniform again, looking at the many lights that illuminated Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha walks to his side_._ "I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune shook his head and turned to Pyrrha with an apologetic look on his face. "Pyrrha...I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and...I was being stubborn about accepting any more help and-"

"Jaune! It's ok," Pyrrha reassured with a smile, causing Jaune to smile as well. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She turned around and began to walk to the exit, "You should come down! Ren made pancakes!~ No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out.

"Wait!" This caused Pyrrha to stop on her tracks from making her way towards the exit off the roof, her head turning slightly so she could gaze at Jaune once more while he seemed to be having a bit of a sheepish approach_._ "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around once more so the knight wouldn't see the expression on her face as a satisfying smile crept itself on her lips. And in moments passing by, she turns back to the knight, walking towards him and to the knights surprise she literally pushed him towards the ground with a confident smile forming on her between her lips.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail OST: Peers Theme...**_

* * *

"Hey!" Jaune whined annoyingly at Pyrrha, looking upwards just to see her looking down at him with the same smile.

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips, her tone slowly shifting into an evaluating tone as she was prepared to lecture the knight in certain lessons on becoming a better fighter. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She eventually offered her left hand to Jaune, which he responded with a soft smile and graciously took hold of her hand so she could lift him up from the ground. Both individuals still holding one anothers hand while grinning "Let's try that again."


	10. The Stray and the Truth

_**Damn, was a little disappointed that this Thursday didn't release an episode of RWBY Volume Two other than a quick video about the origins of Dust and all but I guess we'll just have to wait until the latest episode comes out for next Thursday. So yeah thanks again for reading this Fanfic and I'll see ya'll around!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: The Stray and the Truth...**_

It was a beautiful day in the city of Vale. The streets were filled with many friendly locals, store owners were putting up banners on their places of business, and there were excited faces on the visitors of the large city. It was nearly time for the Vytal festival and everyone was getting excited for it. Not only that, Beacon's Hunter's Fair, which allowed visitors from other schools to visit the prestigious academy and see what they have to offer, was happening just shortly before the Vytal Festival, meaning that Vale is going to have a lot of visitors.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail OST: Lucy Theme...**_

* * *

Along with the excited citizens of Vale, the students of Beacon Academy were very excited for the upcoming festivals because of all the different events that will happen, including dances, parades, team specific events planned by the students during the Hunter's Fair and even the fighting tournament during the Vytal Festival. Among the excited Beacon Students was Team RWBY, who were wandering around town checking out the sights and decorations. Team NSRGW however were not present for the time being since they've decided to look around on their own and possibly start a fight with any sort of criminals that decide to show themselves.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed happily as she spread her arms out in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." Ruby laughed jokingly, both of her eyebrows cringing lightly.

"Hah, how could you not smile!?" Weiss exclaimed softly while laughing to herself before turning towards Ruby. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into these events is simply breathtaking!"

"Wow, you really know how to make a good thing sound boring, huh?" Yang teased her white haired friend.

"Oh quiet you." The heiress countered in a mock-scolding tone, taking the teasing good naturedly.

"Remind me again as to why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang questioned the heiress with a sigh leaving her lips

**"**Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said, clenching her nose so she wouldn't have to take in more of the bad odor.

"I got hear that student visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss explained, turning back to her teammates. "And as a representative of Beacon, I felt it was my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand on the tournament." Blake spoke up as she walked pass the heiress.

"Ugh, you can't prove that!" Weiss said while her arms were crossed, somewhat embarrassed and annoyed.

"Whoa..." Ruby said as her attention was shifted elsewhere, seeing this made the other girls look towards the direction as to where Ruby was staring at.

In front of them, they saw that a store down the street was broken in to. The window was broken and covered in yellow caution tape set up by the Vale Police Force. Surrounding the store was a couple of detectives, causing the girls curiosity to reach their point as they tread way to the store with mile interest on their faces. The hooded girl already leading the others as she approached near the yellow caution tape, staring at one of the detectives.

"What happened here?" Ruby spoke up as she and the others walked up to the detectives.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop that was hit this week." The bearded Detective Burns explained before turning back towards the shop. "This place is turning into a jungle…"

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly, her hand resting on her hips with both of her eyebrow raising up slightly.

"They left all the money again." A messy dark haired detective, Heyman, spoke up to his partner, catching the attention of Ruby as she let continued listening to their conversation with one another.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Question the detective.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The bearded detective suggested, causing Blake to flinch slightly.

"I'm thinking that we don't get paid enough for this." Heyman sighed as he removed his sunglasses.

"Hhmph, the White Fang...what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss muttered darkly as her arms were crossed with her head pointing upwards while closing her eyes, causing Blake to stare at her angrily.

"What's your problem?" Blake questioned the pair.

"My problem!? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss answered back to Blake with a blank expression.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake stated sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Misguided?" Weiss exclaimed confusingly, now causing her to form a frown on her face. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth!" She shouted in response.

"So then they're _very_ misguided..." Blake relented somewhat before looking back at the scene. "Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale…"

"Hmmm...Blake's got a point." Ruby spoke up. "Besides, the police still haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago…Maybe it could be him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum..." Weiss muttered once more, much to Blake's anger. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"Weiss, that's not necessarily true…" Yang spoke up.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Shouted someone.

Hearing someone shouting, the five teens turned around and rushed back towards the docks to see a pair of sailors chasing a monkey tailed Faunus with tanned skin, spiky blonde hair, an open white jacket with no shirt underneath, red wrist bracers and a pair of blue pants with a chain on them. The energetic monkey man kept running until he jumped on the edge of the boat, where he turned towards the sailors chasing him with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" He said cheerfully before jumping off the boat and began to run for a bit once he landed on the docks before jumping again, much to the annoyance of the sailors.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouted at the Faunus, who was hanging on the lamppost with his tail while eating a banana like the monkey he was.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" The monkey taunted before turning his head to dodge an incoming rock. Looking down, he saw Burns and Heyman looking up to him with annoyed faces.

"Hey! Get down there this instant!" Burns ordered, only to receive a banana peel to the face as a response, causing him to growl in annoyance.

The Monkey Faunus laughed as he spun himself to the top of the lamppost. He then leapt off his perch and started running off towards town, the police right on his tail. As he ran, he passed by team RWBY, The Faunus already giving Blake a flirt wink that made her somewhat surprised as he ran, much to their confusion.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition." Yang commented as she pointed at the disappearing Faunus and cops, "And there it goes…"

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed before rushing off to follow the monkey man, prompting the others to do the same.

Blake stood quietly for a moment in confusion, eventually snapping herself out of her subconscious and eventually joined the other three girls on tracking down the Faunus. All four teens nearly caught up to the Faunus and police until they turned a corner and Weiss ran into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. Looking up, the heiress could only watch in frustration as her competition jumped up a nearby building and proceeded to climb it, allowing him to escape his pursuers.

"No, he got away…" Weiss muttered, still unaware of the girl underneath her, until her blonde teammate spoke up.

"Uh…Weiss?" Yang said awkwardly as she pointed down, causing the heiress to look below her and finally see the girl she knocked down.

Startled, Weiss immediately jumped off of her and everyone could fully see the appearance of the downed girl. She had curly hair that was as red as Nora's hair with a pink bow on top, green eyes and freckles on her face. Her clothes consisted of a blouse with a black and green collar, a short pair of overalls and a pair of black stockings with green highlights on them like her collar. The girl didn't try to pick herself up after Weiss got off of her, but instead beamed brightly at the teens.

"_Salu-ta-tions!_" The girl exclaimed happily.

"Uh…hello." Ruby greeted unsurely.

"Are you…ok?" Yang asked curiously.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl replied cheerfully, causing the girls to stare at each other unsurely.

The girl thought to herself for a moment, much to the surprise of the teens, before replying happily. "Yes!" She then leaped up to her feet, which caused the five hunters-to-be to step back a little, and proceeded to introduce herself "My name is Penny! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby," Ruby introduced herself, prompting the others to do the same.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang questioned before Blake elbowed her on the side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny grinned, making the others to stare at her strangely.

"Uh…You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"…So I did!" Penny nodded after a short pause.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized as she and the others began to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved.

"She was…weird." Yang muttered to the others.

"Now, where did that simian riff-raff run off to?" Weiss muttered to herself as she looked around, not aware of Blake glaring at her.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked curiously as she stood in front the five teens, causing them to look at her in surprise.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized, surprised that the carrot top girl was in front of her so quickly before Weiss was looking back and forth in shock.

"No, not you." Penny shook her head before walking up towards Ruby and leans over, much to the scythe user's confusion. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know…" Ruby stuttered, startled with Penny's actions.

"You called me friend!" Penny exclaimed as she now loomed over Ruby, much to her discomfort. "Am I _really_ your friend?"

Ruby simply stared back at Penny, unsure of what to say. She looked over the green eyed girl's should and saw that her team were all gesturing her to say no. She then gave her best friend a quick glance to see what he thought they should say, but all she got was a shrug in response. After a moment, Ruby turned back to Penny and smiled awkwardly.

"Um, y-yeah sure! Why not?" Ruby answered.

Penny became ecstatic at the two's acceptance while the other girls ended up face-faulting in disbelief.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like him!" Penny cheered.

"Is this what it was like when we first met?" Ruby groaned as Weiss stood up beside her.

"Not really. Nothing's exploded so far, so that's a good sign." Weiss replied as she dusted off her jacket.

"So…what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang questioned.

"I'm here to see the fair and fight in the tournament!" Penny responded happily.

"Wait…_you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned incredulously.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny responded with a salute.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you don't really look much like a fighter, Penny." Weiss said.

"You're one to talk, though, Weiss. You fight in a dress." Blake stated, her left eyebrow raised.

"This isn't a dress! It's a combat skirt." Weiss argued with Blake

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with her partner, and the two preceded to low-five each other.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Weiss suddenly spoke up before grabbing Penny by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who?" The freckled girl questioned.

"The no good stowaway Faunus from the boat!" Weiss explained while holding up a badly drawn picture of the felon in question.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake exclaimed, causing Weiss to look at her curiously. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him degeneration! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer for me to stop referring the trash can as a trash can! Or this lamppost as a lamppost!?" Weiss explained, gesturing towards the objects as she did so.

"Stop it!" The shadow ninja yelled, fed up with the heiress's attitude.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law!" Weiss shouted back. "Give him time and he'll join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled, greatly surprising her teammate.

"Why in the world would you call me that?! I'm your teammate!" Weiss questioned, offended by the accusation.

"You're a judgmental little girl, that's what you are!" Blake hissed angrily.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species." Blake exclaimed. "It makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang began to sliding up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Suddenly, a smiling Penny popped up behind Ruby "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it!" Weiss yelled to Blake. "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"We're back from our tour around Vale!" A familiar voice of a certain individual shouted out towards the girls.

Team RWBY eventually tilted their attention towards the source of the individuals, seeing them to be none other than Team NSRGW made up of Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and finally Wendy making their way towards them. Ruby mouth slightly watering after seeing Wendy eating on some Cotton Candy while her older brothers were too busy feasting on some Pizza's that they've managed to buy for the four of them to eat on. The Pizza's themselves being slightly larger due to have only cutted the freshly baked Pizza into four large pieces so that it would take at least several minutes for them to finish.

"Hey guys, how was that tour of yours?" Yang wondered as she eyed Gajeel for a moment.

"Kinda boring..." Muttered the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Oh well...sorry to hear that..." She said as she turned away from Gajeel.

Wendy than approached Ruby with something hidden behind her back, slowly revealing another role of Cotton Candy just for Ruby.

"For me, thank you." Ruby thanked Wendy, gracefully grabbing the Cotton Candy from Wendy and had already began digging into it.

"So...wanna tell us what those two are arguing about?" Sting asked Yang before approaching beside her.

Yang turned her attention towards Sting with a blank look. "Well..." Before she had a chance to say anything, the heiress interrupted her with a sudden yell.

"YOU FOUR!" Wiess shouted towards Natsu's group, the ends of the Dragon Slayers hairs standing upwards in surprisement as Weiss approached the four males. "Have any of you four seen this Faunus!?" She demanded, showing them the poor excuse of a drawing.

"Seems poorly organized..." Muttered Rogue who continued eating his slice of Pizza.

"Dah screw this, gimme that!" Said Gajeel who was already annoyed.

Black Steel soon snatched the sheet away from Weiss who yelped from the reflex of the Dragon Slayer, seeing as all four males had already began to analyse the drawing with their best intention. Than it slowly began to make sense as to whom it was that was drawn on the picture.

"Hey guys, doesn't this picture look like Sun?" Sting wondered as he looked closely into the picture with his hand rubbing his chin.

"Yeah now that you mention, it kinda does." Natsu replied to his brother, who too was looking at the picture.

"Wait, wait, wait!? You know him!?" Weiss yelled out with her arms flailing in the air.

"Sure do, the dudes name is Sun Wukong and I gotta say. He's pretty awesome hang around, not to mention that his fighting style is kinda badass." Sting grinned with his arms crossed while staring down at the drawing.

"Yeah, shame I didn't get the chance on asking him if he wanted to have a decent brawl with me." Natsu said with a disappointed tone clouding his words while sighing.

This basically left the heiress jaws drop down completely at how ludicrous these two were, to have simply allow themselves to let a stowaway Faunus to simply leave without any of the Dragon Slayers at least putting him under custody or at least restraining him for the heiress to observe him.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU JUST LET HIM GO!?" Yelled the heiress with an angry comical look.

"Yeah we did, he was a pretty decent guy to know when your around him." Natsu responded to Weiss with a deadpanned face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CAPTURE THAT FILTHY CRIMINAL OF A FAUNUS, WE COULD HAVE OBSERVED HIM AND FIND OUT SOME CLUES IF HE'S ON PAR WITH THAT ROBBERY!" She yelled in the Dragon Slayers face, to which he seems to be slightly annoyed.

"Meh, seemed like a decent guy." Natsu muttered once more as he continued eating his Pizza til there was none. "And besides, for a Faunus he sure does have a strong heart as well."

"BUT HE'S A CRIMINAL AND A LIAR!" Shouted the heiress once more.

"Now your just making assumptions, how would you know if you didn't even know him?" The White Dragon corrected the heiress as he looked down on her with both of his arms crossed while holding onto the half eaten Pizza.

"I can't even...arg! FORGET IT!" Weiss yelled in submission as she slowly began to storm herself away from the group of Mages.

"What's up with Ice-Princess?" Gajeel wondered with a confused look on his face.

"Beats me..." Sting responded, already finishing his Pizza.

* * *

**_/...Time Passes...\\_**

* * *

"I don't know why this is such a problem!"

"That _is_ the problem!"

Ruby and Yang as well as the rest of the Dragon Slayers who remained in the room shared an uncomfortable glance at each other before turning their attention back to their teammates. It was evening now and the nine of them were back in their room at Beacon, however Weiss and Blake had yet to stop. It made the sisters and the Dragon Slayers upset to see their friends fighting like this, with Ruby and Yang having no valid idea as to how they can break these two apart from their argument.

"You realize that you're defending a group that hates humanity, don't you?! The Faunus of the White Fang are nothing more than a pack of horrendous monsters!" Weiss shouted.

"You seem to be taking that a little too far Ice-Princess." Gajeel muttered, noticing that the situation was about to tense up.

"Be quiet, I wouldn't expect you to know since you and the others don't even know the Faunus of the White Fangs true colors." Weiss barked at the response of the Dragon Slayer.

"They are not a pack of monsters!" Blake retaliated heatedly. "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, and from what I see, people like _you_, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! You're no different than the monsters in_ your_ family!"

"What did you say!?" Weiss shouted angrily, very offended that she was being called a monster like her family.

"You're discriminatory, just like every other member of your family!" Blake reiterated.

"I'm not discriminatory! I'm a victim!" Weiss countered, causing the room to go silent immediately. It was after a few seconds that Weiss let off a deep breath and spoke calmly, walking towards the window as she did so. "Do you know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus that associate with them? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. Actual war, with bloodshed and everything. My grandfather's company had a target painted on its back practically since its creation. Ever since I could remember, I've seen family friends disappear, board members executed, and even a train of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She hissed as she clenched her fist tightly.

The scythe user slowly approaches near Weiss, in an attempt to show some comfort to ease the pain that seems to be eating at her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Okay stop right there, Weiss!" Natsu intervened with a stern look as he approached Weiss. "I get the idea that you had a rough time during your childhood and I understand that you've got allot of pent up aggression towards those who did your family wrong, but don't go making assumptions that all Faunus of the White Fang are murderers!" He yelled at the heiress very angrily while clenching his fists.

"And I wouldn't expect you as well to understand on what sort of world we live in, your just an outsider so don't go jumping into our affairs!" She hissed back at Natsu. "The White Fangs are our enemies, simple as that!" She said as she crossed her arms.

Than came the Shadow Dragon Slayer who appeared beside Natsu with his arms crossed. "Placing all your hatred on a group of Faunus to which you assume to be all murderers seems to be somewhat selfish for you to be thinking that way. And to think of it, it seems almost too childish of you." He stated with a frown creeping on his face.

"Rogues got a point, all that hate your building up will one day be your downfall." Sting added as he approached beside Rogue.

"Gonna have to agree with the White Dragon here Ice Princess, that anger issue of yours with the White Fang is pretty much gonna mess you up big time, so learn to grow up with that fact because you can't stay angry at them forever." Gajeel stated, already having vague memories of the time he and his brother were part of the Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord War.

"And who are you to criticizing me!? I've made my point, and the fact still remains that the White Fangs are simply savages and killers!" She stated as Weiss pointed her finger at Rogue and Sting.

"Well maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake countered angrily, not realizing the consequence that she had displayed.

"…_We_?" Yang repeated in shock as Ruby and Weiss stared at the shadow ninja with wide eyes.

Even Gajeel and the other Dragon Slayers eyes were widen as well, however not out of shock from the words Blake had spatted out towards the heiress. But these expressions that they were forming were that of uneasiness and sudden concern as their secret with Blake was finally out for the other girls to hear. Ever since Natsu had discovered her secret before anyone else, he wanted their promises that they would not expose Blake on who she truly was. And he was fortunate to know that they kept their end of the bargain. they knew who Blake truly was. But now the truth has been spoken, causing Natsu to slowly approach beside Blake with his hand shielding her.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail OST: Kizuna..._**

* * *

"W-Wait guys, she can explain... she's not what you think she is...really..." Natsu muttered nervously as the other three girls began taking a few steps back. However even he knew that this was not going anywhere.

"Blake...your a..." Ruby whispered in utter shock.

Realizing that her identity has just been uncovered, she stared at them briefly and soon turned her attention towards Natsu with sadden eyes.

"I'm sorry..." And with those words now piercing through Natsu's heart, she was gone. Causing the Dragon Slayer to sprint his way towards her in an attempt to get her back.

"No! Blake, wait! Come back!" Natsu yelled out Blake. However the ninja girl was gone in an instant, causing him to lower his head down in defeat. "Damn it...DAMN IT!" He roared tensely, slamming his fist against the wall with Ruby flinching back from the force of the Dragon Slayers frustrations.

Yang said nothing as she stared at her sister with a sad expression before turning to Weiss, who was sitting on her bed with shock still on her face.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

_'Please...don't look for me, Natsu!'_ Blake thought to herself as she continued to flee the with a tear streaming down her left eye.

After a while she slowed to a stop, right in front of the iconic statue of a sword wielding huntsman, accompanied with an axe wielding huntress, standing over a body of a dead Grimm. Staring at the statue for a moment, the shadow ninja removed the bracelet from her right arm and placed it next to the Beowolf image. She then stepped back and slowly undid her bow, revealing the cat ears on her head. The now revealed Cat Faunus tried to wipe some of the tears that were about to fall when she heard something below her.

A familiar voice asked, causing Blake to turn behind her in shock. "I knew you look better without the bow."

* * *

_**/...Time Passes...\\**_

* * *

It's been two days since Blake disappeared and the remanding members of Team RWBY was worried about her. Ruby tried to find her by using the tracker bracelet that she made for the shadow ninja a few months ago, but became heavily disappointed when she saw that Blake left it behind at the statue in the courthouse. Without an effective way to find their teammate, the three teens set out on foot to find her in the city with little luck. Hell, even they weren't the only ones in search for the Faunus girl. Natsu on that very day was the first to search for her from day to night without ever gaining some sleep, as though he was desperate on searching due to being so concerned for his friend in need as he was pushed to the breaking point to find where Blake was located.

"Its hard to believe that Natsu's so determined on finding her, guess she must mean something special to him." Yang said softly as she watched a familiar salmon haired boy accompanied with his brother searching for Blake.

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby sighed worriedly as she and her sister and partner wandered around the streets of Vale.

"She'll be fine, Ruby. Blake can take care of herself until we find her," Weiss said with a mild bitter tone in her voice.

"Watch it with the tone, Weiss. You know that she's our teammate first." Yang said sternly.

"I know, but you heard what she said." Weiss pointed out, causing her leader to groan out her name in exasperation.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way we have to find her…" Yang said seriously.

"I know…sorry..." Weiss muttered.

"I hope she's ok…" Ruby muttered sadly, with her teammates nodding in agreement.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

_._

_._

_._

**_Fairy Tail OST: Kizuna Ends..._**

* * *

On a rooftop café, Blake was there drinking her tea with the Monkey Faunus that snuck into Vale a few days ago, who introduced himself as Sun Wukong. Blake had her bow back on and a new bracelet on her arm to replace the one her leader made so she wouldn't be found by her team. She was also positioned on taking dire choices of having to throw off a whole new different set of scent so that she wouldn't be tracked down by any of the Dragon Slayers high sense of smell due to having Dragon Slayer Magic flowing within their veins. She didn't want Natsu to find her, at least not yet. She soon turned her attention back to the Monkey Faunus, seeing as her tail held onto the cup of tea.

"So, you want to know more about me…" Blake stated as she set her cup down.


	11. Black, White and Blazing Salmon

_**Pheeew, well ladies and gentlemen...we've finally reached the conclusion of Remnants Dragon Slayers...But this isn't the end! Since work is basically getting in the way of my ingenious plot to make epic Fanfics, I'll have to pause the story until I'm given with more free time to work on the second Fanfic. So thank you all so much for reading Remnants Dragon Slayers and I'll see ya'll around in the future, because the journey itself is not even over people. Because this is only the beginning of a whole new world for the Dragon Slayers...**_

* * *

**_ Chapter Eleven: Black, White and Blazing Salmon... _**

"So, you want to know more about me…" Blake stated as she set her cup down.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun exclaimed. "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

Blake gave the blonde monkey an annoyed glare in response.

"Like that!" Sun grinned.

"Sun…" Blake called out, catching Sun's attention. "Are you…familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them," Sun replied. "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted while showing no signs of emotion on her face.

This caused Sun to cough up the tea he was drinking."Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actual. You could say I was born into it…" Blake spoke up once more, catching Sun's attention. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. And was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

She then placed her empty cup down and stared back at the shocked form of Sun. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She then made her bow twitch to prove her point.

"So…have you told your friends?" Sun asked curiously, only to have Blake look down in shame as a response.

"No, the only one I ever did told were either Natsu, Sting and and others in his their team." She said to herself, catching the attention of Sun's curiosity.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel? As in, pink haired dude that shoots fire from his mouth?" The Monkey Faunus inquired Blake, who seem a bit surprised.

"Yeah, which also comes to my curiosity as to how you and the others came across?" Blake wondered as she began to take a sip of her tea.

"Eh, to be honest with ya I didn't find them. They found me after I got jumped by a bunch of scumbags tossing threats about cutting my tail off and using my skin as a rug. Wasn't that much of a fight, that is until they brought a damn Major Ursa into the fight and sent it on me." He stated while taking another sip from his tea, smiling to himself right after continuing his story. "That's when Natsu and Sting came to help me, and boy were those two awesome." The Monkey Faunus grinned in admiration.

The Faunus Cat smiled softly. "And let me guess, they defeated it with no effort?" She assumed.

"Nailed it." Yelled Sun who began taking one last sip from his tea.

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise, after all those two as well as the other three were raised by Dragons." She stated, now ducking after Sun spatted out his tea from hearing that.

"DRAGONS!? AS IN, GIANT FIRE-BREATHING REPTILES!?" Sun exclaimed in utter shock with Blake nodding. This slowly caused him to collapse his head straight to the table with his eyes swirling around comically in disbelief and shock while muttering several words. "Oh my god, my friends parents are Dragons...what are the odds..."

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"Blaaake!" Shouted Ruby.

"Blaaaaaake!" As did Yang.

"Blaaake! Where are yoooou!"

Wth Ruby and Yang calling her name while Weiss was lost in her thoughts.

"Weiss, you're not helping." Ruby said, turning to her silent partner in annoyance.

"Huh? Oh...sorry." Weiss apologized while shaking her head a little, slowly coming up with an idea. "Hey...why don't we get the police to help? I'm sure they could find Blake."

The scythe user couldn't hold back of facepalming herself at the heiress suggestion, groaning in irritation. "Weiss…"

"What? It was just a suggestion." Weiss questioned innocently.

"Yeah, a bad one..." Ruby muttered as she walked away to continue to find Blake.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang suggested.

"I think you guys should have a bit more faith in me..." Weiss sighed, feeling a little upset that the sisters thought that she wanted to turn their teammate in.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" A familiar feminine voice occurred just behind the heiress.

"AAAH!" The three girls screamed in surprise before turning around to see the bubbly emerald eyed girl smiling at them.

"Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby cried out in surprise and shock.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully while waving her hand at the group, ignoring her friend's question.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang explained.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said in realization, causing the girls to stare at her in shock.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby questioned

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny explained while pointing at her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a...bow..." Yang laughed a little before realization dawned on her and the rest of the girls. They were so shocked that they didn't notice a tumbleweed blows pass them.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered to her teammates.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday," Ruby answered back to Penny, now casting a sad look.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped before she approached the uncomfortable leader. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really!" Ruby said with a strained smile before turning to her sister and partner "Right, guys?"

She received no response, however, as both Yang and Weiss disappeared on their own during the leader's conversation with the energetic carrot haired girl. The leader swore she saw outlines of her teammates as well, and was so shocked that she didn't notice a second tumbleweed fly pass her, but Penny saw it.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny pointed out.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

While Team RWBY were searching below the streets and passing by any shops or stores that could have some useful information as to where the Faunus girl would be or if she was last heard from either of the owners or possibly anyone on the street that might have bumped into her by any sort of luck, Natsu and the others remained on the upper tops of buildings as they continued to leap one to another to see if they'd be able to catch the sight of her from higher grounds. Wendy, Gajeel and Rogue went onward to the south of the city while Natsu and Sting remained in the north. Yet no luck was on either sides for the any of the Dragon Slayers on finding Blake, both brothers that were on the roof already gazing around the area in search of her.

"Damn it, just how big is this damn city!? At this rate we'll never find her around here." Groaned Natsu who seemed slightly annoyed until slowly laying himself on the floor of the roof beside his brother.

"No kidding, and to make things worse. We can't even rely on our noses, not with this much bad smell going on around here." The White Dragon agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm..." Natsu groaned quietly, eventually lifting his back up from the ground so that he could gaze up at the sky with a solemn look of concern as his mind was slowly cast away of thinking about Blake.

He was eventually broken free of his thoughts after feeling a playful punch hit on his shoulder, knowing that it came from Sting who grinned at his brother.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find her eventually." Sting assured as he slowly got himself off the ground, reaching a hand out for Natsu.

"Heh, yeah..." Natsu chuckled as he gotten hold of Stings hand, allowing his brother to pull him off of the ground as the continued on searching for their lost friend.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

A sudden shadow loomed within the cements of the walls as it began to slither its way through the crowd while being unseen by any of them, slowly slithering its way back up onto the roof where the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Sky Dragon Slayer had continued onward with their search. Wendy already calling out for her name until slowly tilting her head towards the sudden formation of the shadows now molding into Rogue.

"Any luck up here?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer asked of his companions.

"No." Wendy responded with a sad tone, shaking her head.

"Nothing much from here bro, its kinda hard to even rely on smelling her out in this stinky place, Ugh..." Gajeel snarled in annoyance while wrinkling his nose from the bad smell emanating all around them. "Anyways, did you find her or anything that can lead us to her?" Inquired Gajeel who didn't face his brother.

"Same down there, I couldn't get any sort of luck on finding Blake." Rogue stated while crossing his arms.

"Do you think she's in trouble or anything?" Wendy questioned the other two, slightly worried.

"Dah, I doubt it. That cats got some real nasty claws, so I'm sure she's doing just fine. Only problem is, just where exactly is this kitty?" Gajeel pondered the thought of where Blake would be with his arms also crossing as well.

"One way to find out, we'd better get back to searching. Hopefully there's a slight chance that we'll find her in pure luck." Rogue suggested as they began leaping towards the other buildings, keeping an eye out for the Faunus girl.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he and Blake were walking down an alley.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake answered.

"…What if they did?" Sun questioned as he walked a bit faster to be in front of the shadow ninja, "I mean…the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"That might work, but the only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said as the two paused their strides.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said, recalling what he heard.

"How huge?" Blake questioned.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said while he held his arms out wide to emphasize how big the shipment was.

"You sure?" Blake asked while leaning closer to the Monkey Faunus.

"Definitely." Sun nodded, continuing to remain in his stance.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said as she and Weiss walked out of a shop that they entered earlier while looking for Blake. The blonde let off a frustrated sigh, muttering about how hopeless their situation was, when she turned to the heiress, who was lost in thought, just like she has been for most of their searching.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" The blonde asked suddenly, causing Weiss to turn to her suddenly with wide eyes.

"Don't be stupid Of course, of course I do! I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her..." Weiss replied sadly, already walking away while keeping her focus out for Blake. "The innocent never run, Yang..." She said back to Yang while continued walking, leaving Yang where she stood while thinking of something in her mind.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked as she and Ruby walked around town some more. For a while now the eccentric girl has been following the young leader, asking her all sorts of questions, and it was starting to frustrate the little rose a little.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighed while slightly annoyed.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny questioned.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is, I think..." The scythe user answered unsurely.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny pondered Ruby.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now I believe..." Ruby shrugged back to Penny.

"But why?" Penny asked, unsure of what to think about the answer she was given.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." Ruby sighed once more.

"...Is she a man?" Penny gasped in shock.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops and sighs, eventually looking right back at the mysterious young girl. "I don't know what she is, She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny suggested, walking past Ruby who held her head down slightly.

"Me too..." Ruby sighed sadly.

* * *

_**-Vale Trading Docks-**_

* * *

It was evening in Vale and Blake was seen lying on her stomach on a rooftop near the docks, watching the shipment of Dust in front of her while waiting for Sun. The two of them decided to watch the cargo to confirm if the White Fang was responsible for the recent robberies or not, and Blake was hoping that her former brothers would not show up.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he landed beside the Faunus Ninja while holding a load of green apples in his arms.

"Not really." Blake shook her head, turning her attention right back to the docking area. "They offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there..."

"Cool." Sun nodded before handing an apple to Blake. "I stole you some food."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Hey? Weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun questioned, only to receive a fierce glare in response from the Cat Faunus "Okay...too soon."

Their little conversation soon afterwards ended when they began to feel the wind blowing from above them. Looking up, the two of them saw a Bullhead flying above them, its searchlights on in order to find a proper landing spot. A short while later the aircraft landed and open its hatch, allowing a hooded man with a fanged mask walk out of it. On the back of the man's white shirt was a symbol that Blake was hoping that she would not see; the red seal of the White Fang.

"Oh no..." Blake muttered.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes...it's them," Blake confirmed sadly clenching her eyes with Sun staring at her.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun questioned as more White Fang soldiers exited the aircraft.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right," Blake sighed in despair when suddenly hearing a voice yelling out towards the members of the White Fang.

"Hey! What's the holdup?!" An annoyed voice called out from the aircraft, causing the teens to turn to see the criminal Roman Torchwick, a man with a white suit, black pants, a cane and a black hat over his orange hair walking out towards the soldiers. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake stated as she got up and drew her katana, much to Sun's surprise, and began walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun cried out as Blake jumped off the roof.

The two of them rushed towards the loading docks and hid behind a stack of crates, watching as Roman berates one of the White Fang soldiers, who was holding a large cable in his hands.

"No, you idiot, this isn't a leash!" Roman growled out in annoyance when he suddenly felt metal touching his throat. "What the-?" His eyes turned to see Blake behind him and went back from surprised to annoyed. "Oh, for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered as the soldiers began surround her and her hostage, pointing guns and blades at her.

"Whoa, take it easy there little lady." Roman suggested in a smug tone.

The soldiers started to close in on the shadow ninja, ready to attack her, when she suddenly removed her bow and revealed her cat ears to the others, much to their surprise.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake pleaded to her former allies, causing them to lower their weapons, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked cheerfully, despite his position.

"What are you talking about?" Blake growled.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" The criminal grinned, causing the shadow ninja to grow in annoyance and press her blade closer to the man's throat.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake ordered.

Roman simply smirked, causing Blake to glare at him heatedly, when the wind picked up again and the sounds of turbines roaring began filling the area.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said smugly as he looked up into the air. Blake followed the man's gaze and her expression turned to shocked horror by what she saw. Several more Bullheads appeared during their confrontation and were now positioned right above them. Taking advantage of his captor's state, Roman pointed his cane, Melodic Cudgel, right below Blake's feet and pulled the trigger, creating a large explosion and blowing Blake away from him.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

Hearing the sounds of explosions, Ruby and Penny stopped their search through town and turned to see a pillar of smoke from off into the distance.

"Oh no…" Ruby muttered worriedly.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

The sound of the explosion had eventually caught the attention of the other Dragon Slayers who had already met up with each other before exchanging their news and updates about the whereabouts of Blake Belladonna, already spotting the sudden smoking that was rising upwards as they knew for sure that the occurrence taking place at the docking area would most likely have the Faunus girl over there.

"Lets go! Blake's gotta be there!" Shouted Natsu who was now showing off a face of determination.

Rogue on the other hand was just abou to join them shortly, when suddenly a dark feeling crossed his path that made his entire body stiffened while his eyes seem to have grown wide in shock and confusion. "...What the hell..." He muttered, still feeling that odd aura of pure malice and evil.

"Yo bro!" Gajeel called out to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, breaking Rogue from the feeling that he was feeling. "What the hell ya doin, this ain't the time to be slackin off!"

"R-Right, sorry about that..." Rogue apologized as he leapt beside his brother as the Dragon Slayers made their way, however Rogue seemed somewhat distressed as to what that feeling was. '_What was that just now..._'

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fairy Tail OST: Ice Boy..._**

* * *

Blake was panting slightly as she lay on the ground, dazed by Roman's assault. The orange haired villain smirked at the girl and fired another explosive round at her. Seeing the incoming round, the shadow ninja jumped towards her feet to evade the shot. Roman continued to fire multiple rounds and Blake was forced to evade them all, even going so far as to use her semblance to escape the onslaught. As soon as she thought it was safe, she rushed into what's left of the cargo to find a safe place to hide.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman taunted when he realized his target went into hiding. He did get a response for his taunts, however, in the form of a banana peel landing on his hat. Annoyed, the felon removed the peel off his hat and looked up to see who threw it, only to receive a pair of feet to the face, courtesy of Sun.

"Leave her alone! Otherwise Dragon boy isn't gonna like what ya did to her." Sun demanded after he landed, before he heard the sounds of doors opening. Looking around he saw that other members of the White Fang began coming out of the other Bullheads and began surrounding the Monkey Faunus.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, aren't ya?" Roman taunted as he got up, a smug look on his face.

With that said, the White Fang charge at the Monkey Faunus. Luckily for him, he managed to dodge each slashes from their blades while managing on knocking out some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until rolling out of the way while pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses the combat weapon to beat down on each opponent that approached towards him with either blades or fire-arms, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls and even creating a scorching shockwave on the last unfortunate soldier.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action. Roman growled as he saw his co-workers being taken down by a Faunus so easily, the crime boss lifted his cane and fired another explosive round at Sun, who managed to block it by spinning his staff into a makeshift shield.

"He's mine!"

As soon as the smoke cleared, Blake appeared and rushed toward Roman, both her swords on hand. The two clashed, with Blake speeding through and using her Shadow Image semblance to try and confuse her opponent. However, while Blake was skilled, so was Roman. He was able to block and counter ever attack the Faunus Ninja made and was able see through the clones with ease. Seeing an opening, the orange haired felon struck the poor girl on the side and proceeded to strike her multiple times before knocking her down. His victory was short lived, however, as Sun showed up as soon as Blake fell, his staff now split in two and became a pair of shotgun nunchucks with incendiary rounds. The two then squared off, with Sun trying to strike the crime lord with either his rounds or his nunchucks themselves in a frenzied assault while Roman manages to block every bit of the onslaught.

Back with Roman and Sun, the two continued to bout, with neither side letting up. While this was happening, Blake was on standby, waiting for the right moment to strike. Her patience paid off, as a split second pause on Roman's part allowed the cat ninja to rush in and slash the crime lord, knocking him back a ways.

Lying on his back, Roman growled in frustration before noticing a container hanging above his two young opponents, being held by a nearby crane. Letting of an annoyed grunt, he fired at the container, causing it to fall on the two teens, who barely managed to avoid it, while getting separated in the process. Sun, unfortunately, ended up rolling right in front of Roman, who was ready to fire his cane at him again. But just when he was about to pull the trigger of his weapon, a sudden flash of white thrust forward and clenched hold of his crane. Causing the crime lord as well as Sun's eyes to grow wide in disbelief.

"Hey torchie, that's my friend your pointing that damn thing at! So lay off!" The individual warned, revealing himself to be none other than Sting Eucliffe who began staring at Roman with a dark look.

Just when Roman was about to pull off a secret attack on the Dragon Slayer, he eventually felt something slam itself on his left cheek that eventually left me flying back a little with his crane skidding back as well. Roman cocked his head up very slightly just to see the other Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel stand beside his brother with their forms taking on defensive combat stance. Emanating a great deal of magic around their bodies that made visible aura's surround their bodies while Natsu cocked his head back to see that Sun looked up at him in shock.

"Sup, Monkey Boy." Natsu grinned playfully at the Faunus Monkey while lending a hand to him with Sting grinning down at Sun.

"Missed us?" Sting grinned while joking slightly.

"Tch, took you guys long enough." Sun joked as well, taking the hand of Natsu as he felt himself being pulled up from the ground.

"Had trouble findin Blake, you wouldn't happen to see where she went now do you?" Natsu asked, ignoring all the events that occurring to him and his brother.

"Blake, she's right over there." Sun pointed towards the position where Blake was.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail OST: Ice Boy Ends...**_

* * *

When the brothers turned their attention towards where Sun was pointing at, they later than saw Blake getting herself off of the ground while scanning around the area for any nearby White Fang soldiers that were going to catch her from behind. Luckily there was none, and by the moment she turned back to see if Sun was alright, her eyes were eventually grown wide after seeing two certain individuals looking right back at her with goofy grins on their lips and arms completely crossed or sometimes hands behind their heads.

"N-Natsu..." Blake whispered quietly with the sound of her voice trembling, completely nervous as to what they were about to say her.

Natsu was the first to approach her while Sting remained by Sun's side, each step sounding very lightly. Moments after that, the two had eventually stared at one another for only a brief and quiet moment.

"Its tough to keep track of ya when your running on your own Blake." Natsu said to her with a blank expression while keeping his arms crossed.

The Faunus girl could only stare at him with regret on her face while holding back the tears that have been wanting to stream down her face, she had no intention of ever wanting to leave Natsu and place him through so much trouble of having to search for her. Her teeth now gritting softly due to feeling so much guilt as visible signs of water had began filling up her eye, her eyebrows now forming into a remorseful frown. But suddenly she felt a hand land itself on her head very gently, causing her eyes to grow wide and tilt up to see Natsu giving her a genuine smile while his eyes were closed.

"Next time, try not to leave our side alright Blake?" Natsu asked politely of her with his carefree attitude.

She looked at Natsu with eyes slowly beginning to tear up, not out of sadness or regret but out of relief and happiness as she wiped her left eye that was swollen with water. Nodding in response towards Natsu who grinned, now turning back to the oncoming White Fang soldiers.

"So, who the hell are these ameteurs that you and Sun are hanging out with?" Natsu inquired the Faunus girl before cracking his knuckles.

"They're White Fang soldiers, but somethings not right abou them. They'd never allow themselves to be ordered by Humans." She stated, just after seeing a few more showing up.

"Well miss, I could have sworn I've stated that we're on official business." The crime boss sneered with joy while dancing with his crane, slowly raising up his hand with a few White Fang soldiers beside him

"GET THEM!" Shouted a commanding tone.

Soon after, a few Bullheads had eventually began deploying even more White Fang soldiers who rushed forward with guns and blades in their hands as they yelled out while charging towards Natsu, Sting, Blake and Sun. However, none of the soldiers of the White Fang would ever come to know or infact even notice that a small petite girl with blue hair was above them with both of her hands encased with air.

"**SKY DRAGON'S WINGBEAT ATTACK!**" The little Dragon Slayer shouted, her attack now making a direct hit on the group as they were sent flying from one place to another.

After the young girl landed neatly onto the ground, she eventually caught the sight of Sun as she waved her hand gently at him. "Hello Sun!" She greeted while smiling warmly.

"Wow..." The Monkey Faunus whispered in amazement at young girls skills.

While Wendy was making her way towards the others, a disoriented White Fang soldier slowly started to get up and saw the little girls back facing his range. With a smirk forming on his face, the soldier grabbed a nearby rifle and was about to fire. Than suddenly, the weapon itself was cut in half from a blade made out of pure shadow that left him completely shock. He than saw the shadows around him began to mold themselves together, til finally revealing the Shadow Dragon Slayer staring right back at him with a dark look as he pointed his Shadow Steel very firmly on his neck.

"Dare point your weapons on Wendy, and I will gladly send you into the afterlife to your maker..." Rogue stated to the White Fang soldier venomously, the soldier nodding vigorously as he made a run for it.

Another individual appeared while sending several other White Fang soldiers flying from the sudden force of power from a certain Iron Dragon Slayers. "Heh, what a bunch of pansies...Geehee." Gajeel snickered gleefully at the fears that they've began to reek with, slowly approaching besides Rogue as the two had eventually met up with the others.

"Hey!"

Hearing a young voice, everyone including Roman turned to see Ruby and Penny walking up on a nearby rooftop, with Ruby embedding her active Crescent Rose on the roof.

"Well hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked mockingly, remembering the red cloaked girl form an earlier heist months ago.

"Hey buddy, her names Ruby! Get it right!" Natsu snarled while the crime boss simply ignored it.

During the intensity going on between the crime boss and the scythe user as well as the Dragon Slayers and the two Faunus, Penny appeared behind Ruby with her eyes set on the sight in confusion. "Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny asked while continuing to approach closer to Ruby.

"Penny get back!" Ruby ordered, turning her head to the emerald eyed girl. Seeing that she was distracted as Roman wasted no time and fired off an explosive round, laughing evilly when it hit its mark.

"RUBY!" Natsu shouted out to the scythe user, slowly turning his attention back to Roman with a sudden snarl.

"You bastard!" Rogue cursed the thief with a sudden growl of his own, readying his katana.

Penny stared at her friend with a worried expression for a short moment before turning back to Roman, glaring at him fiercely and began walking forward, much to Ruby's displeasure.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby cried to the mysterious girl.

"Don't worry, Rub..." Penny said reassuringly, staring at the people below her with a fierce glare. "I'm combat ready!"

The moment those words left her mouth, a multitude of blades flew out of her backpack and started floating around Penny. The eccentric girl then leapt off the building, a few of her blades striking some incoming soldiers before she landed, and easily took out the ones that were both beside and in front of her with her remaining swords. She then formed her swords into a floating wheel and sent it flying towards a small battalion of enemies, knocking them down with little effort.

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed as he stared at the sight with impressed eyes before rushing off to safety with Wendy beside him.

"HOHOH! That's freaking awesome! I am definitely asking her out if she wants a-GAH" Natsu said after being interrupted as he felt several hands grip hold of his shoulders while pulling him away.

"Come on!" Rogue, Gajeel and Sting roared while dragging the excited Fire Dragon Slayer away.

As Penny finished off the remaining soldiers, a trio of Bullheads appeared began to open fire at the seemingly defenseless girl. Their assault proved ineffective, however, as Penny created a shield with her swords and managed to block the incoming barrage of bullets while two more swords flew out of her backpack and embedded themselves into the wall behind her.

Smiling to herself, Penny allowed herself to be pulled back by her swords through the strings attached to them and land at the wall they were at. She then made her blades circle in front of her with their points open, causing them to generate a green orb of energy right in the center of the circle. A few seconds later, the girl fired a multitude of lasers right at two of the Bullheads in the air, splitting them in two and causing the passengers to fall off the destroyed aircraft's. The young girl wasn't done, however, as she fired her swords at the last crate, which was carrying a crate of Dust, and began pulling it with her strings.

"Whoa..." Ruby gasped as she stared at Penny's actions in shock and awe. "How is she doing that?"

Roman growled in frustration as he watched the little red haired girl pull one of his last bullheads into the ground with unnatural ease, causing it to explode. His plan was foiled and he knew it. While the other Bullheads where just about to reign some bullet barrages behind the girls back, the underbellies of the aircraft's were eventually slashed through by Gajeel and Rogue who slashed their way through the machinery that eventually caused it to explode. The Dragon Slayers now landing on a crate with broken parts that were set on fire falling around them, the brothers now fist pumping one another while Sting, Wendy and Natsu destroyed the other Bullheads with a triple unison raid with their breath attacks.

Not having any other choice, he boarded the Bullhead he entered in and proceeded to escape, but not before making one last comment about the ones that ruined his heist.

"Man...these kids just keep getting weirder." Roman mutters annoyingly, just after using his crane to close the door to the Bullhead.

* * *

_**/...Time Passes...\\**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RWBY OST: Wings...**_

* * *

It wasn't long before the police themselves had finally arrived at the docks, where most of the students including Natsu and the Dragon Slayers were sitting on some boxes while the police investigated the scene. The White Fang soldiers that didn't managed to escape were all arrested and the police were now making sure that none of the Dust was stolen. Blake had explained to Ruby and Penny about her past and what had transpired in the past two days. And eventually it didn't take a moment for almost everyone to turn their attention towards the sight of Yang grinning as she began walking up Ruby and the others while having a stoic Weiss following close by. Everything became silent as soon as the heiress stared at the cat ninja with a blank expression, and Blake couldn't help but lower her head in shame.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby explained quickly as her partner walked up to their wayward teammate, but was ignored.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss pulled up her hand and interrupted Blake's explanation. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?"

Blake said nothing back.

"Twelve hours! We've been searching for you for at least twelve hours." Weiss confirmed, approaching very close to Blake. "That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Blake, Ruby, Sun as well as Nats, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy stared at Weiss in worry when she paused with the sisters looking at one another.

"I don't care!"

"Huh?" Blake, Sun and the Dragon Slayers stared at the heiress, shocked with her answer. "You don't care?"

"You're not with them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake was eventually interrupted by the heiress yet again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it! Not yet anyways," Weiss interrupted once more, "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your friends and teammates. And not some…someone else." She finished while giving Sun a brief glance.

Blake's eyes began to well up, touched by her friend's words. She turned to Ruby and Yang, who were grinning back at her. Even Natsu himself was giving her a grin at her words, despite the fact that the two of them did get along with each other at all. Wiping away her tears, she turned back to Weiss and gave her a firm nod. "Of course."

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered, causing Yang to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"This calls for a party!" Sting shouted, being the first to throw his fist up in the air with a bright grin.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now! Yelled Natsu who had also thrusted his fists in the air as well, standing beside his brother with Wendy tossing her hands in the air with a few soft laughs.

"I'll take a piece of that action! How bout you bro?" Gajeel grinned while his fist was high up in the air before he turned his attention towards Rogue.

"I wouldn't mind participating, so long as their are some worthy opponents..." Rogue smirked in delight as he too rose his fist high in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Yang yelled while agreeing with the brothers, raising her fist in the air as well.

"I'm still not sure how to feel about you, though." Weiss said sternly at Sun, who had the decency to laugh sheepishly at the short heiress.

"Ah come on Weiss, give the guy a chance." Sting encouraged before he and Natsu wrapped their arms on Sun's neck.

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him heheh." Natsu chuckled playfully.

Ruby giggled as she watched the scene in front of her before she noticed something was off. She looked around for a bit and began to frown.

"Hey guys...where's Penny?" The young leader asked.

Unbeknownst to the scythe user, the girl in question was inside a black limo while the the windows were rolled up, looking out through one of the tinted windows while a man spoke beside her. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

The car's engines came to life, and Penny looked away from the windows. "I know, sir." She couldn't keep her teal eyes away from the girl who unconditionally called her a friend.

The car drove off, leaving Penny to her thoughts. "Penny, your time will come..." The man beside her said reassuringly, til the vehicle itself was no longer on sight.

Moments later, Blake had already managed to bring Natsu to a more private area where no one would ever happen to bother them while they had begun to have several small chats. Seeing as the both of them had eventually finished talking to one another as both the Dragon Slayer and the Faunus girl were now looking at one another with Blake twiddling her fingers secretly while Natsu held his hands behind his head while baring a calm look on his face as silence was around them. But it didn't take long for Natsu to finally break free of the silence that the two of them held on each other.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" He remembered, suddenly digging something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" She wondered curiously with the bow above her head twitching.

In an instant, Natsu had slowly pulled out to what appears to be a hand-made pendant with a amber gem dangling on it while showing off a Dragon-like appearance in the center of the amber-like gem that seem to have similar resemblance towards that of his father, Igneel himself. His hand slowly making it towards the Faunus with his head slightly turned away, the pendant now close for Blake to grab hold.

"It's something that I've been working on for sometimes before you left." Natsu murmured softly, handing it towards her with head head cocked away while slightly embarrassed.

The Faunus reaches out and holds the pendant in her hand, mouth opening slightly. "Natsu... This is... I can't... This amazing..." Blake says and shakes her head, smiling softly.

"I uhhh...hope that its not much of a disappointment to you." Natsu said nervously, now rubbing the back of his head gently.

"Disappoint- No! God, no!" She shook her head gently. "This is...It's beautiful! I had no idea you could make this. I love it." Blake said, laughing softly.

Blake then goes to place the pendant around her neck and examined it before looking back over at him. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Eh-heh, no problem." The Dragon Slayer grinned playfully, rubbing the back of his head with his eyes shut.

The Faunus in disguised slowly settles the pendant down for a brief moment, casting her gaze on Natsu as she slowly approached towards him very softly. And in an instant that caused Natsu's eyes to grow wide in surprise and shock, she felt the pairs of soft lips press themselves against the left side of his cheek. Her lips remaining on his cheek for only a brief seconds until slowly retracting back from Natsu and stared at him with a soft smile on her face with both of her cheeks colored pink, actually enjoying the sight before her of Natsu's face becoming red.

"You still there?" She asked politely with her arms behind her back, leaning against the Dragon Slayer up front with a playful smirk. "Don't tell me I fried your brain."

The Dragon Slayer said nothing, completely silence as a stone.

"H-Hey come on Natsu, at least say something! Hello! Earth to pyromaniac!" She pleaded to the Dragon Slayer, yet no response was heard from him at all.

While the group had continued to cheer on for the return of Blake while seemingly shrugging off the idea as to where Penny would be, Rogue seemed almost lost within his mind. As though he was still focused on a certain matter, a matter that involved as to what that strange feeling that he alone felt during their rush hour to find Blake.

"Rogue, are you okay?" The Shadow Dragon was eventually brought out of his mind, looking down just to see Wendy who looked concern.

Rogue smiled softly, resting his hand on her head. "I'm alright, thanks for asking..." He assured, but silently pondered into the thought once more. '_That feeling, surely it couldn't be...no, I must be imagining it...still..._'

* * *

_**-Beacon Academy-**_

* * *

Ozpin stared at the video recording in is Scroll with a small frown on his face. The recording showed Ruby with Natsu and the others back at the docks after the confrontation between a few of his students and the White Fang and Roman earlier in the evening. As he watched the recording, a message popped up and caught his attention. Focusing on the message now, he opened it and quirked an eyebrow when he saw that it was from Professor Qrow from Signal Academy. The message from the enigmatic instructor was short, but it definitely had the silver haired headmaster's attention.

"Hmm...The Queen haves the Pawns huh, interesting..." He muttered calmly, once more taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

As the night became much more vast with no signs of any activity going on, the crime boss Roman Torchwick was eventually spotted walking towards a nearby large warehouse with a shadowy interior while holding onto a crate. He approaches near a table, lazily placing the case mysterious crate onto the table with an tired and frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

_'Damn brats...'_ He thought to himself. '_They just had to turn up and ruin the entire operation did they!?'_

Roman shook his head while waving his orange fringe across his face, his black bowler hat unmoving as though it was completely glued to his head. Unexpectedly, a voice spoke from behind him.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A sensual yet malice like voice muttered behind the crime boss who jumped in surprise.

Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while facing the three individuals while the middle bared golden burning eyes.

"We were expecting... more from you." The woman in the dark said curtly.

Roman laughed a little, til slowly his expression became much more stern and serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman in the dark soon chuckled darkly. "And you will continue to do so." She than lifted her hand up, suddenly conjuring a fireball within her grasp as she slowly began to remove herself from the dark. Roman gulped as the woman's eyes began to glow a bright orange with her associates revealing themselves as well.

"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She smirked deviously, slowly before everything began to darken.

* * *

_/...Meanwhile...\_

* * *

In the midst of the Emerald Forest, where another Harbinger whose wings were folded neatly while its massive tail had begun moving sideways slowly had begun to seep its fangs on rotten flesh as the creature had already began feasting on the corpse of another Harbinger that seems to be almost identical to the one that Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers have slain during their test to prove themselves as Huntsmens. The sound of flesh being torn from the dead corpse of the Harbinger was truly a sickening sound to beseech upon, but the creatures senses were suddenly on high alert after feeling the presence of something rather darker than itself. Causing it to tilt its attention towards the source of that dark feeling.

Upon its discovery, it eventually caught the sight of the shadows under the emerald like trees had slowly began to gather themselves for odd reasons. The shadows continued onward of building itself til finally a man took shape and effortlessly approached from the shadows and made his way through the woods while the beast stared down at the new arrival with new hunger filled within its eyes. The man remained in his spot, suddenly snapping his fingers that made an echo. And out of nowhere, with the earth shaking uncontrollably.

"Gorelogia...deal with this vermin..." The man commanded.

And suddenly, out of nowhere a massive beast with large wings whose body was made out of rock suddenly burst itself out of the ground while knocking the Harbinger back.

The Harbinger had eventually gotten back on its feet while tilting its attention back to the creature that knocked it back, seeing as the monster was somewhat identical to that of a Dragon. Yet its entire body was in literal speaking was made out of hard rock while baring large, jagged stones. While the underbelly on the other hand didn't seem to be as rough as its upper parts. The stones on its face seemed almost arranged in a linear fashion around its dark, circular eyes with its chin jutting out while its large wings were also covered in stones. And it had also been shown to lack claws and teeth for they were flat and had no sign of any nostrils at all, but it did bare a stone-covered tail that showed off a club like fashion.

"**Prepare yourself to meet your maker, impostor...**" The rock like beast declared with a sudden bellow.

When the Grimm was prepared to fight back against the new creature, another enormous beast with a patterned body and a narrow head. Possibly its most defining feature is that it possessed two huge spines that jut straight from its chin and forehead. Over its scaled body, this creatures scales bared a dark and swirling pattern, which somewhat resembles the pattern found on butterfly wings. Trailing right down its spine from head to tail is a raised section of scales, which are also found its leg while the coloration towards its scales were that of pale red. The pincers on the creatures snout and bottom chin had eventually clenched hold of the Harbingers neck as it struggled to get itself free.

"**Such a pitiful excuse...to dare take the form of a Dragon...**" The creature snarled in hatred, allowing its pincers to snap into the Harbingers skin and instantly decapitate it with no sort of effort.

With the Harbinger taken cared of as its body suddenly fell onto the ground, the man walked beside it while the creatures had begun to follow him straight to the edge where they caught a clear view of what appears to be a city. The man smirked devilishly at the sight before him with his arms now crossed while the sounds of thunderous wings were heard behind him, slowly revealing themselves to be more giant winged beasts with many different details towards their appearance and size.

The first leading the other the other beasts was an extremely large, adamantine skinned mastodonic creature, whose near-entire body is covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, save for its underbelly, which is instead lined with porous holes, its face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around the eyes _(which, themselves, are round and blank)_, and its snout, which is completely devoid of scales altogether. Around its mouth and climbing up its snout (and on various other parts of its body) features of light, jagged markings. Additionally, the creature's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth.

The second to be flying by its left was also an extremely huge beast that gave out a bluish coloration towards its scales and fleshly belly. It possessed four limbs and a pair of wings that allow it to fly. On its chin, it seems to have grown a beard. However, the creatures distinct feature is that its body is covered with protuberances resembling fish's fins, having them on the sides of its head, its back and even limbs. Its body is also covered with scales that look like the skin of fish, further resembling this animal.

And flying beside the creature that bared a fish like appearance was a giant beast with jagged scales that were hued emerald. It had a flat skull with a flat nose and a big jaw while its ears taper off to one side and feature darkened ends. The creature also had two, long strands of hair on his chin with four-fingered claws that are completes with dark, shiny talons. On its back, the beast sports a large pair of wings, and in between said wings lay a row of spikes that travel down his spine. While its stomach, contrary to the rest of his body, is smooth, with no visible scales, and is quite muscular.

And just above the emerald creature flew another beast that seemed almost entirely different than the other ones, it alone held extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making its anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual Dragon; additionally, there are spikes running down from the creatures spine and onto its tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion.

All at once, the creatures had eventually landed besides their other brethrens with several of the creatures now snarling quietly with the exception of the emerald beast who began to cackle maniacally while its maws had begun oozing of its own saliva. The larger one of them all who bared adamantine scales now looming over the man.

"**King Reyos, tell me as to what you desire within this world? Shall we lay this land and its inhabitants asunder as we have done before in the other world? Were it not for the interference of the Dragon Slayers.**" The creature questioned his King, who shook in disapproval.

"No...send forth your hatchling and find us anyone who could be of some use, this world may hold some promises of me becoming its King..." The man with twin colored hair of black and white suggested, the massive beast now obeying him.

**"As you wish my King, it shall be done...**" And than, to rose up high with a sudden bellow that made the trees around the area to shake uncontrollably. Slowly after, tubes in the shape of eggs had slowly began to fall beneath the ground from the beast who seemed to be laying them as there seem to have sphere-shaped holes under its belly.

And out of the eggs, came forth human-sized and bipedal Draconian entities that showed no sign of fangs within their maws as well as baring no signs of eyes as well. The small beasts now huddling themselves in a line as they stand behind the man who is fancied as a King with the massive beast once more roaring.

"**Go forth my children, bring us those who are worthy of becoming part of the Kings new order!**" The creature demanded, its hatchlings eventually obeying as they began to jump right off of the cliff and crawl their way through the forest while slaying any Grimms that stood in their way.

"**Ahahahaha! I can't wait to seek my fangs into the flesh of virgin woman.**" The beast with emerald scales sneered in joy, while the creature with pincers slowly formed a wolfish grin on his maw.

"**That makes the two of us Zilconis, for my pincers thirst for warm human blood...**" The creature said darkly while continuing to grin viciously, much to the fish like creatures disinterest who shook his head in disgust.

"**Do as you wish with the Humans you fools, for my interest is only upon the Dragon Slayers alone...**" Muttered the creature whose body showed similar relations to that of a fish's own.

"**Your not the only one who have's a score to settle with those rodents.**" Snarled the bat like beast who seem to have stared at the fish like beast.

The the creatures had already began to have conversations on their own accord, the man couldn't help but grin viciously. Now silencing the other beasts who later on listened carefully to what their master was about to say.

"The age of man is coming to an end...now begins..the era of Dragons...and this soon this world...will be mine..." The man declared as the left of his eye flashed with a crimson flare as the creatures above him took the skies and roared loudly for all to hear.

As of now, things in Remnant would never be the same as they were before...

_**((To Be Continued...))**_

* * *

Well folks, be sure to leave your reviews on what you think of this chapter and I'll see ya'll around! Geehe!


	12. Author Notes!

Hey guys its me again, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll most likely come back into Remnants Dragon Slayers and will probably begin editing a few scenery into the story of adding additional scenes as well as posting side stories for all to read on whenever I have enough time to do so. So be sure to stick around if you wanna see the secret project coming up very soon and I'll see ya'll around! PEACE!


End file.
